


朝聖者

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 盧加爾是一位朝聖者。被神遺棄的地方除了風沙只有風沙，他唯一的信仰是東邊的神廟。在寂寞的世界裡，他終於遇到另一個生命：鄂德。他非常恐懼鄂德會像沙子一樣消失，患得患失。他們一同踏上朝聖之旅，尋找失去的記憶。「我忘記了一些事。」鄂德說著奇怪的話：「我覺得很熟悉，但怎麼樣都想不起來。」「我也忘記了一些事，我只知道我必須前進，前往聖地。」
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※奇幻架空

1.

他是一位朝聖者。

他在沙子裡醒來，迷迷糊糊之間，他撲騰在沙堆中，臉感覺到擠壓，手慌張地揮舞。無奈沙子太沉，一覺醒來他差點被活埋在沙堆中。他用力地呼吸，這才意識到臉上痛苦的擠壓感是因為面具，他呼出一口氣，聲音在面具裡面撞擊，發出又沉又悶的聲響。面具覆蓋他整張臉，讓他看起來像是個沒有五官的怪物，只能勉強看到眼睛。

他不敢把面具拿下來，同時也慶幸昨天累壞的自己最後是倒在沙丘下，儘管身上都覆著沙粒，但好歹沒有被捲起的風沙帶走。

拍了拍身體，他緊張地四處張望，此時又回歸一片寂靜，周遭沒有一點聲響。天空是灰色的，雲、沙和塵遮住了天空。他活了十七年，一次也沒見過太陽，無風無雨，除了定期出現的沙塵暴以外，這個世界彷彿是永遠寂靜的。

空氣稀薄，污染嚴重，他從來沒有脫下面具。

他是從西邊來的，應該是一個很小的城市，他記不清了，彷彿醒來便是獨自一人。被神遺棄的地方除了風沙只有風沙，他唯一的信仰是東邊的神廟。

也因為如此，他徒步前往東邊朝聖，模模糊糊地覺得，他最後會死在那裡，似乎這樣方能被捨棄他的諸神所愛，靈魂才能因此回歸神的懷抱。

他覺得自己是最後一個人類，也是最後一名朝聖者。

他艱難地從沙地裡站起來，萬籟俱寂，視野不佳。除了沙塵暴，這裡安靜得可怕，沒有一丁點聲響，他覺得孤獨，就算是一隻老鼠也好，他多希望身邊有一個活物。

他嘆了一口氣，心想不知道什麼時候會到朝聖的第一座城市：尼普爾，同時四觸摸找，祈禱行李還在附近。

摸著摸著，他忽然嚇得縮回了手。

這是什麼東西？他驚恐地想。遲疑了一下，心中的寂寞獲勝了，他太想要有個活物陪伴自己。吸了一口氣，他小心翼翼地將手伸進沙子裡，謹慎地感覺掌心下的「東西」。

老鼠也好。他心想，只要有呼吸、有溫度就好，請拯救自己孤獨的靈魂吧。

他的手一抓，驚呼被壓抑在面具之下。

好像是一隻腳！

他連忙用手撥沙，心臟噗通噗通地跳，沙塵被他揮起，像是小型的沙塵暴，在寂靜的世界裡造成了動靜，彷彿劃開了空氣。

他倒抽一口氣。

眼前是一個人。那人歪著腦袋，灰白色的髮絲遮住他的臉，臉上戴著遮住半張臉的面具，僅僅掩住鼻子和眼睛，但嘴巴卻微微張開，胸膛起伏非常微弱。

不！他大叫，聲音在面具裡面震得自己頭暈目眩，撲在那人身上。他雙手顫抖地環著那人的肩膀，灰白色的髮絲從臉上滑落，半長不短，正好在肩膀上面一點，看起來不比他大多少——或許比他小得多。

醒醒！他將手指塞進男孩的嘴裡，打開了他的嘴巴，沙子吐出了一些，他連忙深深吸了一口氣。他迅速地把面具摘掉，對著男孩口對口人工呼吸，腦袋一片空白，只知道不停地把空氣送進男孩的肺部。

這是他碰到的第一個人類——活物，有生命的「東西」。不再是冷漠的沙，又或者高傲的灰雲，而是一個和他一樣有手有腳，有眼有鼻、有口的人類。

他激動地想流淚，但眼睛卻只是刺痛地漲紅，鼻水直流，呼吸也開始困難。

正當他意識也開始模糊時，懷中的男孩忽然咳了一下，吐出了更多的沙，胸膛也開始劇烈起伏，但發不出聲音。他連忙把男孩半張臉的面具拿下，那面具之下的臉看起來卻很平靜，眉頭鬆開，眼睛閉上，看起來好像只是睡著。

他將自己的面具戴在男孩臉上，自己則戴上了男孩的面具。緊閉著嘴，他強迫自己只用鼻子呼吸。

他揹起男孩，灰髮男孩的腦袋軟軟地垂在他的肩膀上。他來不及找自己的行李，一方面又納悶，男孩穿得可以說是非常單薄，斜裹著布料，左肩打個結，腰間纏上布料，露出右肩大片的肌膚，雙腿也沒有多少遮掩。不像他，布料緊緊地包裹每一片肌膚，手腕、腳腕、脖子、腰間都被布料纏住。

他揹起男孩就跑，每一下腳都越來越沉重，深深地陷在沙子裡面，沙塵揚起，他好像成為了另一個沙塵暴。

在這之前，他已經忘記自己走了多久，眼前都只有沙和沙丘，偶爾還要小心突如其來的沙塵暴，朝聖之路很是艱苦。

但揹起男孩只跑了一會，遠遠地，他竟就看見了一棟泥土塑成的屋子，旁邊的牌子上刻著三個字：尼普爾。

他終於抵達了朝聖之路的第一座城市！

牌子上滿是灰塵、沙子，木牌歪斜地插在沙子裡面，那之後唯一能夠被稱為「房子」的，也只有那矮小的泥土屋，除此之外都只剩斷垣殘壁，沒有人氣。

他不敢多看，踉蹌地撞上門，破舊的門竟然沒有被他撞壞。

砰砰砰、砰砰砰，他握起拳頭，不要命地搥門，破爛的門文風不動，他急得張口喊叫，污染的空氣讓他的喉嚨感到灼燒的刺痛——開門！聲音沒有出來，喉嚨好像破了一個口，只發出了嘶氣聲。

他幾乎要流淚，乾澀的眼睛卻只是發痛，視界開始模糊，他不自覺地張開嘴，大口大口地喘氣，幾乎要跪倒在地上。

被神遺棄的人類非常悲傷，寂寞的世界好不容易有第二顆跳動的心臟，他就算死也不願意放棄。

喉嚨發出了尖銳的聲音：「——請開門！」

瞬間，眼前一片漆黑，他短暫地失去視覺，面前一空，他直直地往裡面摔。

砰！

第一聲，他感覺到面部的疼痛，但他還是下意識地護住身後的人，不願意灰髮男孩受到任何傷害。

碰！

第二聲，從他身後傳來的，好像是門關上的聲音。

眼冒金星，喉嚨的腥甜讓他吐了出來，狼狽地倒在地上。好不容易漸漸地等視覺恢復了，他才勉強用一隻手撐起自己，嗅覺也恢復了。撲鼻而來的霉味讓他感到茫然，迷茫之中，他看見他們面前站著一個男人。

「……請……幫幫……我們……」他含著穢物模糊地說，鼻間滿是血腥味，鼻血流到嘴裡，這令他感到更噁心了。

地板竟沒有一絲灰塵，空間裡只有吧臺上的一盞燈，但卻照進了屋子的四個角落。

男人沒有扶他的意思，由上往下上地俯視他，頭髮灰白，目貲盡裂，青筋突起，雙手交叉在胸前，看起來脾氣如火。

「你是誰？」男人冷冷地問，他以為自己聽錯了，竟然從男人的聲音裡聽見不屑。

腦袋一片空白，他呆呆地看著男人，男孩被他轉為緊緊抱著，他將人箍在懷裡。

雙唇顫抖，他竟祈求似地看著男人，但發痛的雙眼還是無法掉下任何一滴眼淚。

過了很久，彷彿有半個世紀，安靜的世界讓他沒有時間的概念，他只能哀求地看著男人，但後者十分冷酷，對少年的他沒有絲毫動搖，只是毫無慈悲地等待他的回答。

「我的名字……」他的喉嚨痛得說不出話來，「我的名字……」

男人的表情沒有改變，依然不屑、憤怒，雙目好像能噴出火，燒死照理來說第一次見面的他。

「……盧加爾。」他低下腦袋，臉靠在男孩臉上的面具，小心翼翼地摘下，並且說：「我的名字……叫做盧加爾。」聽起來像是啜泣。

懷中的男孩睜開了眼睛，清澈的雙眸透過面具直直地看著他，那雙眼睛過於澄淨，不像是悠然轉醒的人。

「你好，盧加爾。」男人聲音極為厭惡，但說出來的話卻制式得禮貌，好像只能說出被規定好的台詞：「我願意幫助你，但在那之前，你必須完成我的要求。」

盧加爾呆了好久，發出了「哈」的聲音，充滿困惑。男人站得直挺挺地，用鄙夷的眼神看著他，什麼話也沒有回應。盧加爾完全不能理解男人的話，他結巴地說：「請……請幫助我們……幫助這孩子。」

男人翻了一個大大的白眼，盧加爾幾乎以為男人要破口大罵，畢竟他看起來十分不耐，好像只要他再問多餘的問題便要將他攆出門一樣。

但男人卻還是用憤怒的嗓音，說著禮貌得僵硬的「台詞」：「你好，盧加爾。」他說：「我願意幫助你，但在那之前，你必須完成我的要求。」

「……要、要求？」

「我願意幫助你，但在那之前，你必須完成我的要求。」

「請……」

「我願意幫助你，但在那之前，你必須完成我的要求。」

對話沒有進展，盧加爾幾乎要哭了出來，懷中的男孩雖然看著他，但卻沒有動，手腳發軟，好像只有那雙眼睛有生命一樣。

「什麼要求？」盧加爾著急地說，「什麼我都願意做！」

男人狠狠地瞪了他一眼，舒出了一口氣，台詞終於更新了：「這裡已經饑荒已久，請幫我找點食物。」

「食物？」

男人也不等他反應過來，大步大步地往後門走，從那裡可以看見小屋的後面，那裡只有殘破的屋子和風車。風車的扇葉同樣破爛，沒有風的世界更不可能轉動。男人說：「這裡曾是個富饒的風城，我們在這裡飼養牲畜、靠風車運作，然而現在卻是一片荒蕪。」他轉過頭，冷酷地看著盧加爾，聲音也降至冰點：「你願意幫我找點食物嗎？」

明明是個要求，但盧加爾卻覺得自己是被命令、甚至是被威脅。

他看著懷中的男孩，後者發出了聲音——吐息，他重新將男孩的面具戴上，並將唇貼在面具上，嘴唇火辣辣地痛也不在意，不知道試圖安慰男孩還是自己。

「我會救你的。」他說。

小心翼翼地放下男孩，後者的眼睛在面具下隨著他而移動，但身體卻動彈不得。盧加爾沒有在那雙眼睛裡看見驚慌或者懷疑被丟下的恐懼，男孩有的只有純然的清澈，眼神並不冰冷，但也不怎麼溫暖。

盧加爾走向男人，後者穿得和他相似，但沒有戴上面具，灰白色的長髮直至腳踝，嘴角緊繃，好看的臉像是用刀刻下的，深刻而又暴烈。

等到盧加爾走近，男人才說：「我的名字叫做恩利爾。」

瞬間的耳鳴讓盧加爾皺起了眉，但轉瞬即逝。

恩利爾幾乎發怒，脖子也佈滿青筋。

「我接受你的要求。」盧加爾說。

恩利爾幾乎要磨碎牙齒，嘴唇被咬破，張著嘴，他臉部神經抽搐，好像在做什麼抗爭，過了好幾分鐘才用平板的聲音說：「謝謝你，盧加爾。」但表情卻好像要咬死他，非常矛盾。

恩利爾不情願地替他推開門，盧加爾碰了碰臉上簡易的面具，面具以外的皮膚又開始疼痛發癢，但什麼也沒戴的男人卻只是微微蹙眉，待他走出門口便「砰」地將門關上。

「……」

屋外灰濛濛的，在僅有的生命歷程裡，他從沒看過除此以外的顏色和風景。恩利爾的小屋後面盡是和其相似的房屋，差別只是倒得倒、塌得塌，陷入沙地之中，根本看不出來曾是個富裕的城市。

盧加爾大步往前，但沒走幾步路就陷入沙堆，走路困難，大腿肌肉抽痛，他得忍耐才不會大口大口地喘氣。

他踢到了什麼，順勢想起發現男孩的過程，但他卻沒了那時的激動，反而渾身發冷。遲疑了會，盧加爾還是蹲下身，雙手捧不起沙，只能機械式地撥開。

手指碰觸到冰冷，手指可以圈住，定睛一看，那是一隻羊腿。盧加爾心跳加速，沙中竟然出現了一隻黑臉的白羊，橫瞳直直地望著前方。

找到了。盧加爾心想，手狠狠地抓住牠的腿，另一隻手按在羊的脖子上。當盧加爾紅了眼睛，準備掐住這隻羊時，掌心下的羊忽然張大了嘴，發出了淒慘的叫聲。

「咩」了一聲，盧加爾嚇壞了。下一秒，活生生的羊化為沙，從指縫間流走。

「不！」盧加爾大叫，嚇得跌坐在地上，幸好摔在沙堆上並不痛。

羊的肉體化為沙，只剩破碎的骨頭躺在沙裡，嘴巴部分的骨頭還看得出來微微張開。盧加爾嚇得連連往後退，嘴巴張開，嗆進了幾口污濁的空氣，喉嚨像是有把火在燒。

方才就像是一場夢，周遭滿是牲畜的骨頭。饑荒已久的城市，哪裡來活生生的羊呢？盧加爾只能撫了撫胸繼續前進。

這裡看起來正如恩利爾所說的那樣，曾經是個豐饒的風城，風車建得很高，若不是時間的洗禮，扇葉肯定一年四季沒有止息地轉動，捲著風，和這裡的人們一起生活。

盧加爾半爬半走，沙堆裡滿是骨骸。

放眼望去彷彿無邊無盡，他回過頭，透著燈光的小屋已經有些距離了，他思索著是不是該回頭，但想到男孩的眼睛，他又毅然決然地前進。

走著走著，他來到了某個榖倉。側耳傾聽，他似乎聽見了聲響。

盧加爾為之振奮，耳朵貼著門，聲音又小了些，好像在知曉了他的存在後嚇得住了嘴。盧加爾推開了門，發出了刺耳的聲音，這下裡面的東西必定知道他的到來。

黑暗中，他聽見了叫聲，嘶啞的聲音斷斷續續，好像從這個空間的四個角落傳來，試圖迷惑盧加爾似地。他發現就連榖倉裡面都是沙堆，腳因此陷得很深，好像有數不盡的手抓住他的腳腕，盧加爾甚至想像「它們」正試圖妨礙他。

榖倉裡面已經沒有糧食了，腳腕上的力道沒有讓他駐足，他現在滿腦子都是找到「食物」，達到恩利爾的「要求」。

咩。他豎起耳朵，往榖倉的角落走。羊。這可是多棒的「獵物」。他想。

榖倉裡的角落果不其然有一隻羊，不過這隻羊是黑色的毛、白色的臉，而且是隻羔羊，渾身還沾滿黏液，腿站不起來，躲在角落瑟瑟發抖，看見人類的靠近便「咩」地叫著，十分可憐的模樣。

盧加爾伸出手，按住了無力卻試圖逃跑的羔羊。

咩。

「我必須殺了你。」盧加爾喃喃道。

他抓起羔羊，滿手的黏膩，牠發出了近乎慘叫的聲音，好像知曉了自己的命運，橫瞳看起來像是被驚擾的湖面，波波漣漪，沒有他想像中的驚恐，只有滿滿的哀傷。

「對、對不起。」盧加爾結巴，「我必須這麼做。」

羔羊的叫聲變小了，生命彷彿隨之一同流逝。

正當他準備把待宰的羔羊抱回去時，他發現方才羔羊臥倒的角落，竟然還有一顆在昏暗中閃閃發亮的顆粒。

盧加爾頓住了腳步，懷中的羔羊又叫了一聲。他緊緊地扣著牠，深怕牠忽然有了力氣掙脫。盧加爾小心翼翼地蹲下，指末去碰那小小的顆粒。

顆粒是金黃色的，只有半個指甲片，但很飽滿。

「這是什麼？」他自言自語。

他帶著羔羊和顆粒從榖倉走出來，一抬頭便看見一個破舊的風車，上面歪歪斜斜地掉著什麼，最後是承載著沙的扇葉經不住細碎的重量，咖地緩緩轉動，只有一下，讓那個高高吊起東西被送下了一些——原來是具骷髏。

盧加爾捂住嘴巴，那個骷髏甚至緩緩旋轉，死了很久的時間，衣服都風化了。

他不敢再做停留，抱著羔羊就跑，途中沙子真的太沉，他連連摔了兩次，每一次羔羊都叫一下，但隨著他的腳步，牠的聲音也越來越虛弱。

好不容易走回小屋時，他早已滿嘴的沙，舌頭發麻，羔羊也已全然靜默。

扣扣。聲音發不出來，他只能敲門。

恩利爾很快便來開門，拉開門的瞬間，他看見了盧加爾懷中的羔羊，臉上閃過了一絲冷意，竟第一次在他面前露出了笑容。

「進來吧。」恩利爾堪稱愉悅地說。

男孩躺在地上，但面具已經被脫下了，此時正閉著眼睛，沒有絲毫痛苦或者不適，像是單純地熟睡，但起伏微弱的胸膛卻也讓他看起來像死了一般。

恩利爾瞇起眼睛，鄙夷更深，但更多了冰冷的笑意，說出來的話還是這麼彬彬有禮：「你找到了什麼？」

盧加爾提高抓著小羊腿的手，「這個，我想能夠成為食物。」

「當然能。」恩利爾說，接了過來，一隻手緩緩地撫摸。

盧加爾鬆了一口氣。

「你要將牠交給我嗎？」

盧加爾不解：「是的。」

「為了完成我的要求？」

「是的。」

恩利爾微笑，「這就是你的選擇嗎？」

羔羊已經發不出聲音了，不像隻牲畜，反而像是個人那樣看著盧加爾。若牲畜也有眼淚，牠或許已經濕潤了雙眸。

盧加爾忽然猶豫了，他去摸男孩的臉，摘下男孩的面具。他看見了一張稚嫩的臉，精緻可愛，鼻子很小，睫毛濃密，看起來只有十二歲左右，是個比起稱為少年，更適合稱為男孩的年紀。他的頭髮和男人一樣呈現奇異的灰白色，他不忍心，撥開了他的瀏海，親吻了男孩的額頭。

「願神保佑你。」他說。

盧加爾沒看見恩利爾的臉色一變，眼睛幾乎要瞪出來，滿嘴的血腥味是因為他咬破了自己的嘴唇。

男孩的雙手合十放在胸口上，盧加爾將手覆上去，感覺到一點溫度。

「恩利爾，」盧加爾抬頭看著面色陰沉的男人，緩緩地說，「我不確定。」

「什麼意思？」恩利爾問。盧加爾支吾，男人又問：「你不想救他了嗎？」

「我當然想。」

「那麼為什麼猶豫？」

盧加爾過了好半晌才低低地說，「牠……這隻羊，讓我想到這孩子。」

恩利爾不語。

「眼睛……」盧加爾緩緩地說：「大概是眼睛讓我想到他。」

恩利爾忽然不再說話，死死地看著盧加爾，方才一見到羔羊的喜悅都消失了，心如死灰地等待著盧加爾接下來的話。

「這個。」盧加爾從口袋拿出方才撿到的顆粒，恩利爾的臉徹底扭曲了。盧加爾又問：「這是什麼呢？」

恩利爾不願意，但他還是得回答：「這是種子。」

「種子？」

「人們將種子種在土壤裡，灌溉澆水，最後便能長出果實。」

盧加爾小心地捧著種子，他習得了新知識，磕磕畔畔地問：「『種子』能夠拯救這孩子嗎？」

恩利爾咬著牙，好像是被誰掰開嘴巴，不情不願地說：「可以。」他蹲了下來，但沒接過種子，冷冷地指示道：「把它放進他的嘴裡。」

盧加爾按住男孩的下唇，慘白的嘴唇微張，他順勢將種子塞了進去。「然後呢？」他緊張地問。

恩利爾低吟一聲，「種子需要水。」

「水？」盧加爾問。這個世界除了沙子就只有沙子，乾燥而且荒涼，水是天方夜譚。

恩利爾只是冷冷地說：「是的。」沒有更多提示。

盧加爾思考了一下，然後從腰間收出小刀，刀刃很銳利，他時不時地打磨，確保尖銳永遠能保護自己，但從來沒想過這會拿來拯救他人。他讓男孩躺好，然後將刀刃抵在手臂，避開了動脈。

恩利爾非常失望。

刀刃劃開，溫熱的血落在男孩嘴角，滴答，染紅了男孩的嘴，成為了灌溉種子的「水」。

「恭喜你，盧加爾。」恩利爾陰森地說，「你救活了他。」

男孩悠然轉醒，睜開眼睛的時候還是那副雲淡風輕的樣子，眼底依然清澈，一點也沒有昏迷的人該有的混濁。盧加爾開心地抱住了他，親吻男孩的臉頰。

「你醒了！」

男孩被盧加爾抱在懷裡，瞇著眼睛，情緒與激動的盧加爾天差地遠，看著遠方，但眼裡沒有東西。

恩利爾放開了羔羊，雖然憤怒，但還是盡力溫柔地將小羊放在地上。黑毛白臉小羊跌跌撞撞，瘦弱的腿終於勉強可以支撐，直往小屋後門撞，這次一下子便撞開了門。

撞開的瞬間，外頭竄進了冷風，刮起了盧加爾的衣服，滑進他的胸膛，渾身戰慄。

這是風。這個寂靜的世界，竟然出現了風。

羔羊消失在門後，盧加爾錯愕地抱著男孩起身，想也沒想衝去瞧，門外已經什麼都沒有了，小羊不知所蹤，只有嘎嘎轉動的風車。

一下一下，上面吊著的人也晃動著。

放眼望去，每座風車都吊滿了身影。盧加爾驚呼，揉了揉眼睛，再睜開眼睛時，什麼人影也沒看見，兩兩三三的風車緩慢轉動，徐徐的冷風拂來，捲起沙塵，喉腔卻不再感到刺痛。

「謝謝你，盧加爾。」恩利爾伸出手，風捲過他的手，像是調皮的小蛇，繞過他的脖子，最後拂過他的髮絲，將灰白髮絲染成了火紅。閉上眼睛，再睜開時，恩利爾的雙眸變成一汪紅色的水，像是血、恨，怒。帶著滿腔的怒火，恩利爾的紅髮被風吹起，漂浮在空中，看起來有些可怖。他低聲地說：「你拯救了這個城市。」

「我……我很榮幸，恩利爾。」

恩利爾指著大門，不知道什麼時候，大門已經敞開，風陣陣吹來，帶著細沙，顆粒打在臉上，但不需要面具也無所謂了。

他拿下臉上的面具，男孩乖巧地窩在他懷裡。

「你叫什麼名字？」他問。

男孩直視著他的眼睛，盧加爾原以為他不會說話，然而，過了兩秒鐘，男孩用又細又輕的嗓音說：「鄂德。」聲音沒有任何起伏，不過這次雙眼盯著盧加爾，眨也不眨。

鄂德。

「鄂德。」盧加爾輕輕地說，「我叫做盧加爾。」

男孩原本無力的四肢有了力氣，就像是方才的羔羊，盧加爾放下他，鄂德站了起來，小腿還有些打顫，但好歹可以勉強站立。

直起身子時，盧加爾心想，鄂德似乎微微抽高了。

鄂德非常自然地將手塞進盧加爾的掌心，後者很開心：「你願意和我一起前進嗎？」

鄂德沒有改變表情，點了點頭。

盧加爾看著鄂德被風微微吹起的灰色髮絲，他這才發現他的眼睛顏色也是灰白色的。

盯了好一會，盧加爾怔怔地說：「你有很特別的顏色。」

鄂德抬起頭，他只到盧加爾的肩膀。動了動唇，他說：「你不也是嗎？」

盧加爾愣住，手滑過自己的髮絲，用力一扯，低頭看，手間竟也繞了幾搓灰白。

「你們該走了。」恩利爾的紅髮飄在空中，他冷冷地說。

「去哪？」

「下一個城市。」恩利爾指著東北方，「埃利都。」


	2. Chapter 2

2.

最後盧加爾還是揹起了鄂德。鄂德很輕，像是沙子一樣，他忽然很恐懼鄂德就像他遇見的第一隻羊那樣，眨眼之間便化為沙消失。輕輕一吹，塵歸塵，沙歸沙—–這裡沒有土。

被風摩挲肌膚是一件很奇妙的事，就連盧加爾都解開了衣襟，露出了精實的身體，上面有幾道鋸齒狀疤痕，痕跡很深，看起來有些年頭了。

一走出尼普爾，狂風便刮起沙子，捲起了有三層樓這麼高，瞬間便掩去了尼普爾，滾滾沙塵，回頭什麼也看不見，盧加爾不知道恩利爾是不是已經離開了。

「鄂德。」盧加爾說，「你從哪裡來？」

鄂德輕輕地反問：「你呢？」

「遠方。」

「我也是。」

「遠方的哪裡？」

「你呢？」

盧加爾答：「西方。」想了想又補充，「太陽落下的那邊。」滾滾沙塵其實並沒有太多方向的概念，天不見日，他也未見過真正的日。

「我來自東方。」鄂德說：「太陽升起的那邊。」

彷彿是鸚鵡學舌，鄂德模仿著盧加爾的答案，聲音沒有任何起伏。

盧加爾也沒有生氣，繼續問：「你要去哪？」

鄂德靜靜地反問：「你呢？」

「朝聖。」盧加爾說，「朝聖是一種尋找的過程。」

鄂德沒有說話，但盧加爾感覺到肩頸被細軟的髮絲摩擦，或許是鄂德點頭表示理解。

「尋找。」鄂德重複著，沉默了一段時間才接下去：「我，或許也是。」

兩個人往東北的方向走，雖然說是東北，但也僅僅只是按照恩利爾的指示。伸手一指，恩利爾的火紅的髮絲張牙舞爪，好像只要他們再晚一秒，他便會操縱風將他們捲上天。

沙地不好走，但沒了面具，呼吸也不再困難，風吹過時能帶走悶熱和難受，這是盧加爾活到現在覺得最美好的時候。

走了好一會盧加爾開始喘了，他放下鄂德，牽著小小的手繼續前進。

「鄂德，你今年幾歲？」

「你呢？」

「我活了十七年。」

鄂德說：「我活了……」

「不要模仿我的話！」盧加爾連忙搶道，想了想後又補充，「這不是一個可以模仿的問題。」

鄂德沉默了一下，小手動了動，方才小手一直都是輕輕地扣住，現在卻像是鬧彆扭那樣想抽回手，盧加爾怕鄂德在風沙中迷路，連忙緊握，大手完全地包裹，不讓他掙脫。鄂德見力氣無法反抗也不再鬧脾氣，順從地被牽著，盧加爾偷偷地瞅，那張小臉還是沒什麼表情，他不由得有些失望。

忽然小手一指，盧加爾順著鄂德的手指抬頭，這是一個沙丘，上面好像埋著什麼，突出一根旗幟，破爛的旗幟隨著風的出現搖擺，不知道過去是否是一個強大驕傲的象徵。

自從「風」出現之後，沙塵暴再也沒有襲擊過這個世界，彷彿被「風」取代，所以盧加爾倒也不擔心。他問：「要上去看看嗎？」

鄂德點頭。他想要背起鄂德，但這次男孩很堅持，把手抽了出來，轉而揪住盧加爾的衣袖。兩個人在沙丘上攀爬，盧加爾在前，鄂德則有些艱難地跟在後面，途中有幾次差點落下去，幸好手指還抓著盧加爾的袖子。

爬上山丘，盧加爾累得趴在地上，大口喘氣，竄入鼻間、咽喉的都是清新的涼意，風似乎吹走了沉積在這個世界的污濁，帶來了新的空氣。

旗幟被斜斜地插在地上，盧加爾蹲下去摸了摸，旗幟下面似乎是個馬車，已經被沙丘掩埋。

「我猜這或許是某個城邦的馬車。」盧加爾說。

「馬車？」

「打仗用的。」

鄂德歪著頭，「打仗是什麼？」

盧加爾發現，鄂德不只有點抽高了，頭髮似乎也長了一些，已經過了肩膀。

「打仗就是……得到想要的東西。」

鄂德沒有說話。

盧加爾抹了抹臉，從沙丘上俯視，不禁低呼：「埃利都！」從一定的高度看，他才瞧見了下一座城市：埃利都。鄂德靠近他，雙手環抱盧加爾的腰，後者也環住他的肩膀。和尼普爾不同，遠方並不是平地，而是一個半月形的盆地，凹陷在沙堆之中，非常突兀，得由上而下才能發覺。

「走吧。」盧加爾說。

鄂德又重新將手塞進盧加爾的掌心，怎麼樣也不願意被盧加爾抱著，只是堅定地牽著。盧加爾只能時不時放緩腳步，好確保鄂德能夠跟上。

走近時，盧加爾打了一個冷顫。冷意從幽深的洞裡傳來，半月形的凹陷讓他非常謹慎，一步一步地靠近，伸長脖子，昏暗的視線中，他看見倒塌的房屋中間似乎有一個人，站在被沙堆掩埋的石碑旁，旁邊也插著一根旗幟。

「鄂、」盧加爾轉過頭，正準備囑咐他小心，但鄂德抬起頭，腳卻一滑，手竟然也鬆開了。盧加爾一驚，手抓空了，鄂德張大了嘴巴，圓睜著眼睛往下滑，下一秒便消失在黑暗中。

不！腦袋一熱，盧加爾竟也這麼跳了下去。

騰空的感覺讓他腰際一麻，脊髓發顫，心臟被吊到嗓子。

「鄂德！」他大喊。

聲音迴盪著，過了半秒鐘，遠遠地傳來另一個聲音的「鄂德」，聽起來竟帶著笑意。

痛！背撞到了沙堆，他護住腦袋，在沙堆中滑行。一點光線從洞口中射了進來，盧加爾看見在前面撲面滑行的鄂德。他連忙伸長手，撈過了半死不活的鄂德。

鄂德面無表情地吐出了一口沙，咳了兩聲，眼巴巴地看著盧加爾，好像在問：為什麼又是我？

盧加爾抱著鄂德滑行，屁股都被磨痛了，速度才終於趨緩。好不容易停下時，他們已經在洞口的底部。抬頭望去，他們只能看見灰色的天空，還能感覺到從上頭落在鼻尖上的沙塵。

「沒事吧？」盧加爾問，低下去確定。鄂德一邊吐沙一邊點頭，吐出舌頭，呸呸兩聲。盧加爾被逗樂了：「可憐的小東西。」

這是一個很大的坑，房屋是由磚瓦構成，斜斜地倒在地上，看起來像是經歷劇烈的搖動，經年累月，已經被沙子淹沒，露出破碎的一角。

而這裡的正中央同樣插著一根旗幟，隨風飄揚，旗幟旁邊站著一個灰色長髮的男人。

盧加爾原本有些警惕，但在看清男人的臉後吃驚地叫了出來：「恩利爾！」

那個男人和恩利爾竟有幾分相似。男人穿著長袍，沒有和恩利爾一樣用布料束起腳腕、手腕，和腰際，只是讓冷風穿過衣袖。

與恩利爾不同的地方是，男人看起來非常溫和，對著他們友善地點了點頭。

「你好，旅行者。」男人的聲音和他的表情一樣溫和，但沒有靠近他，只是朝著他們伸出手，示意他們靠近。

盧加爾握緊鄂德的手，讓鄂德緊緊跟在自己身後。

「你好。」盧加爾謹慎地說。

男人拿著木製拐杖，身材挺拔，臉和恩利爾至少有八分像，只是眉宇之間沒有皺摺，莊嚴的臉上透露著仁慈。

「旅行者，你叫什麼名字？」

他答：「我叫做盧加爾。」然後低頭看著鄂德，後者還躲在他身後，灰色的眼珠子盯著男人，嘴唇抿著。盧加爾摸了摸他的頭替他回答：「這孩子叫做鄂德。」

「你好盧加爾。」男人目不斜視，彷彿沒看見鄂德，「我的名字叫做恩基。」

就連名字都和恩利爾很像。盧加爾心想。

「你好恩基。」盧加爾說，「我們是朝聖者。」

「你好，朝聖者。」恩基撐著拐杖，臉變得嚴肅，「這是個偉大而且神聖的行為，我以你為榮。」

恩基用拐杖敲了敲腳下的石碑，上面的字已經被磨平了，這裡似乎原先是個圓形的廣場，旁邊滿是殘缺的磚和石，冷冷的光從上頭照下來，正巧打在廣場中間。

「我非常想提供你歇腳的地方和水溫潤你們的喉嚨。」恩基長長地嘆了一口氣，「然而，如你所見，旅行者，這裡既沒有落腳處也沒有水。」

「……」

恩基就像是恩利爾一樣，說出了他的要求：「請問你可以幫我找找嗎？」差別只是他更有誠意一些，表情誠懇，「這裡曾經是個水源豐沛的城市，人們在這裡安居樂業。我們雖然和其他城市諸如尼普爾不一樣——位於地下，但我們並不寂寞，因為這個世界是廣闊的。」

「水？」盧加爾搖了搖頭，「這個世界沒有水。」

恩基又用木杖敲了敲地板，示意他們跟上，往方才落下的另一頭走——坑的深處。他們經過許多破碎的房子，看見了裡面的傢俱。椅子上有幾具骨骸，胸口的位置插著長矛，生前大概是被釘死在上面的。他們經過的時候，椅子竟輕微地前後晃動，好像骨骸的靈魂還未遠去似地。這裡的風並不大，盧加爾不相信徐徐微風會讓椅子突然搖晃。

他從破碎的玻璃望進去，桌邊同樣躺著一副骷髏，背後插著箭，當他們經過的時候像是被誰推了一下，從桌邊滑了下來，發出一點聲響。

盧加爾被嚇了一跳，鄂德看了他一眼，主動走到盧加爾身邊，兩人並肩跟在恩基身後，後者顯然完全沒有察覺。

恩基在城市的邊界停下，眼前是另一個洞穴，不過小了些，一次只能容納一個人，不知道會通往哪裡。

洞穴與城市邊際之間有一個奇怪的痕跡，彷彿切開了兩個世界，一邊是隕落的城市，一邊是通往未知的洞口。乾枯的痕跡很長，同時也很深，盧加爾用鞋子磨了磨，但沒有思索出這是什麼。

「穿過這個洞穴，你會看到我們的森林。那裡曾經草木蓊鬱，欣欣向榮。」恩基說，「但現在人類滅亡，精靈死去。」

「……」

恩基的木杖上有很多刻痕，底端有一點烏黑色。

「你願意幫助我嗎？朝聖者。」

盧加爾有點為難：「我不認為我能找到『水』，恩基。」

恩基維持相同的姿勢、表情，以及聲調說：「你願意幫助我嗎？朝聖者。」

「可是這裡不可能有……」

「你願意幫助我嗎？朝聖者。」

「我……」

「你願意幫助我嗎？朝聖者。」

「……」

恩基只是重複著同一句話，神情莊重，但跳針般的重複還是顯得可笑，除此之外，荒謬之中也透露著詭異。

鄂德主動捏了捏盧加爾的手，後者感覺到細嫩的肌膚很冰冷，濕濕滑滑，很有力。

盧加爾說：「好的，恩基。」

恩基顯然鬆了一口氣，對著他點了點頭，舉起木杖對著半月形的洞口一指，「嘩」的一聲，沙子忽然傾瀉而下，掩埋了至少一半的村子，順便把洞口也擋住了，一瞬間黑暗籠罩，或許是永遠的黑暗讓盧加爾有些恐慌。

恩基溫和地說：「在完成之前，我無法放你出去。」

「……」

「祝你好運，朝聖者。」

恩基緩緩地退後，站得直挺挺地，表情變得木然，直視著不知道通往何方的洞穴，那裡一片漆黑，唯有進去才知道。

「恩基？」

恩基沒有回應，他的聲音甚至迴盪著，令人更加不安。

「走吧。」鄂德輕輕地說。

盧加爾點了點頭，往洞穴走。「千萬別離開我。」他囑咐。

盧加爾還得彎著腰才能進去，周圍是石壁，和鄂德的手一樣冷。洞穴不長不短，但盧加爾還是有點不安，後面還隱隱傳來恩基不停重複的「祝你好運，朝聖者」。

過了不知道幾分鐘，眼前有了一點光，盧加爾判斷這就是出口了，拉著鄂德加快腳步。兩個人的腳步聲交疊著，盧加爾邁得很大，鄂德比較矮小，腳步聲的頻率高，盧加爾不確定自己是不是聽見了第三個腳步聲。

穿過洞穴，盧加爾吐出了一口氣，這才發現自己滿身冷汗。

洞穴之外是一座荒涼的森林，盧加爾抬起頭，因為閃過的光亮而瞇起了眼睛。森林似乎被透明的玻璃籠罩，被沙覆蓋，現在有了風，穿散一些沙時會讓幽暗的光線照射進來，透過玻璃閃過令人無措的光，但僅有一瞬。

樹木聳立，但幾乎凋零，沒有釉綠的葉，也沒有萬綠叢中一點紅的花。沒有一點聲響，一片死寂，蟲鳴聲不存在，彷彿是一座死亡森林。

鄂德扯了扯他的手，他發現身後的洞穴已經消失了——沒有回頭路，恩基不允許他失敗。

盧加爾：「……」

鄂德搖了搖頭，推著他前進，兩個人緩緩地走進森林之中。腳下雖不是沙，但稱為「土壤」似乎也有點勉強，乾枯得極致，與外頭的沙相差無幾。

盧加爾蹲下來，伸手摸了摸，結塊的土壤瞬間便化為碎屑。

「這是什麼？」鄂德問。

「大概是『土壤』。」盧加爾說。

「這是土壤嗎？」鄂德居然反問。

盧加爾想了想說：「它現在種不出任何東西。」

鄂德抬起眼皮，淡淡地重複：「這是土壤嗎？」

盧加爾不知道怎麼回答，牽著鄂德慢慢地前進。他可以想像過去輝煌時這裡會多麼美麗，樹葉搖擺，蟲鳴鳥叫，枝葉厚重，無論上頭光線多麼強烈，他們都只會感受到冷意。

儘管現在只有只是枯枝，但視線依然不明朗，他們只能慢慢前進，偶爾因為透明玻璃上的沙被吹散而獲得一點光線。

「盧加爾。」鄂德忽然叫他。

「什麼事？」盧加爾一邊辨識前方的路，一邊分神地回應。

鄂德輕輕地說：「這裡不只有我們。」

一瞬間，盧加爾起了滿身的雞皮疙瘩，緊繃著神經有點發顫，幾乎要斷裂。

「你確定？」盧加爾說，「我感覺不到活物的氣息。」

鄂德點了點頭。

盧加爾抽出腰間的小刀，把鄂德的手握得更緊。

「我看到了。」鄂德忽然又道。

盧加爾的頭髮幾乎豎了起來，「在哪裡？」

鄂德雖然非常配合地躲在盧加爾身後，但無論是聲音還是情緒都沒有起伏。他伸手指了指一棵樹。

「那裡什麼都沒有。」盧加爾說。

「後面。」鄂德小聲地說。

盧加爾不放心，伸長了脖子，什麼也沒看到。

「你在這裡等我。」盧加爾說。

鄂德偏了偏頭，問：「你確定嗎？」

盧加爾的眼睛鎖定著眼前的樹，頭也不回地說：「確定。」

感覺到了掌心的緊繃消失，鄂德鬆開了手，冰冷的小手從他掌心滑離，盧加爾才慢慢地往前，每一步都非常謹慎。

耳邊只有自己的腳步聲，盧加爾雖然懷疑，但畢竟是鄂德的話，他還是決定認真對待。靠近樹幹的時候，他聞到了一股奇異的味道，他分辨不出來是什麼，濕潤，帶點腥臭。

深吸了一口氣，這個味道充斥著鼻腔，他看向樹幹之後。

霎時，盧加爾驚呆。

因為眼前竟然是「鄂德」。

這個「鄂德」還是穿著一樣的衣服，灰白色的髮絲在肩膀以下，圓潤的眼睛清澈無垢，情緒被連同一同抹去，只有純粹的淡然——從外表來看，這和他認識的鄂德一模一樣。瘦小的身子靠在樹旁，看起來在躲避著什麼。

他驚嚇地回過頭，第一個鄂德還站在原地，睜著沒有情緒的眼神看著他，角度的緣故，第一個鄂德看不見第二個鄂德，同樣，第二個鄂德也看不到第一個鄂德。

「盧加爾。」第一個鄂德輕輕地喚。

盧加爾不知道該怎麼回應，第二個鄂德也說話了：「盧加爾。」

奇異的味道讓盧加爾頭腦發昏，渾身僵硬。

「怎麼了？」第一個鄂德問。

「怎麼了？」第二個鄂德問。

盧加爾退了一步，但又頓住，一時之間拿不定主意，眼神來回移動，兩個人看起來沒有差異。

「你是誰？」盧加爾問。

「你又是誰？」第一個鄂德問。

「你又是誰？」第二個鄂德問。

盧加爾退了一步，但又進了一步。

「我是盧加爾。」

「我是——」第一個鄂德說。

「我是——」第二個鄂德說。

兩個人的聲音嘎然而止，兩雙眼睛盯著盧加爾，盧加爾忽然覺得鄂德的無情緒讓人覺得恐懼，進退不能。

「你忘記我了嗎？」第一個鄂德說。

「你忘記我了嗎？」第二個鄂德說。

「……」

第一個鄂德前進一步，靠近了盧加爾一些。第二個鄂德退後了一步，遠離了盧加爾一些。

「你在害怕什麼？」第一個鄂德問。

幾乎是同時，第二個鄂德也開口：「我好害怕。」

盧加爾無從反應，渾身僵硬，眼神來回，兩個鄂德都歪著頭，困惑過於純粹，在這種情況下讓盧加爾更加不安。

「為什麼？」盧加爾問。

風從洞穴吹進來，絲絲冷意，奇怪的聲音迴盪在這座森林，好像有好幾張嘴發出笑聲，從四面八方傳來。

第一個鄂德抿起了唇，露出了憂傷的表情，臉上第一次有了起伏，讓盧加爾胸口一緊。冷風隨著他張開的嘴竄了進來，由內而外地打顫，腹腔感到空虛，心臟被無形的手掐住，收縮的同時隱隱發痛。

「你看起來很寂寞。」鄂德說。

盧加爾張了張嘴，伸出手想要觸碰第一個鄂德，但衣襬一緊，他下意識地回頭——第二個鄂德揪住他——盧加爾又是一呆，因為這個鄂德居然癟著嘴巴，看起來好像快要哭出來，彷彿空殼的肉體突然被注滿情感，豐沛而且美麗。

盧加爾挪不開目光。

只是一秒鐘的遲疑，周遭傳來巨響。

轟——

盧加爾大驚，天崩地裂，腳邊的碎泥裂開了些，盧加爾踉嗆，再往後一些，土壤崩解了。第二個「鄂德」放開了他，沒有像他一樣摔倒在地。無視天搖地動，「鄂德」靜靜地垂頭看著他。

盧加爾倉皇地回過頭。

不！

後方的地竟徹底崩裂，第一個鄂德已經消失了——隨著斷層墜落，沒有發出一丁點聲音，瞬間便消失在崩塌後的深淵。

他又想起化成灰的羊，無聲無息。

盧加爾雙腿無力，身體的力氣被抽乾，牙關咖咖地撞擊，什麼話也說不出來，天旋地轉，耳鳴讓他似乎再度墜回寂寞的世界——或許自己才是那個化為沙的羊。

……鄂德。他喃喃，「鄂德。」

身後傳來銀鈴般的笑聲，身後的整座森林彷彿在發笑，四面八方包圍著自己。

「你是誰？」又軟又細的聲音從右邊傳來。

「為什麼而來？」這次稚嫩的嗓音從左邊傳來。

正後面傳來拔高音調的聲音：「又為什麼而去？」

盧加爾慢慢地轉過頭，身後出現了很多個「鄂德」，站在他身後、藏在樹幹後，歪著腦袋，九十度從樹幹探出頭，每張臉上都將情緒擠到最滿：大得幾乎要瞪出來的雙目、咧開得幾乎要到耳根子的嘴、痛苦地吐長舌頭，掐住自己脖子的「鄂德」。

「你在害怕什麼？」「鄂德」們齊聲問。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

盧加爾轉身便往下跳，後面傳來尖叫，他感覺到衣襬好像被扯了一下，但墜落的速度太快了，後面的「鄂德」來不及抓住他。

森林深處傳來深吼，聲如洪水，隨即是奇怪的沙沙聲，好像是很多人驚恐地大叫，彷彿歌唱，彷彿尖叫，彷彿呻吟，彷彿低嘆。

盧加爾墜落著，重力加速度令他睜不開眼睛，撫摸肌膚的風變成刀刃，他覺得自己被割開，張大了嘴，大叫出聲，但實際上什麼聲音也沒發出來，只是瞪大著眼不停墜落。

塌陷過於劇烈，他看不清底下，只覺得自己墜於無底深淵，墜落是唯一的選擇。

盧加爾在心裡大吼：鄂德！

瞬間，他覺得背後有一個重量，倒抽一口氣，他沒來得及回頭，那個「人」已經靠在他的耳邊，用冰冷的手環住他的脖子。

唇同樣冰冷，盧加爾覺得身後好像有個冰塊，冷得連吐出的氣都是白色的。

「你是誰？」後面的「人」問。

盧加爾偏過頭，看見一張全黑的臉，像夜，像黑洞，像永無止盡的孤獨，頂著鄂德的髮型，用鄂德的聲音問。

滾！盧加爾咆哮，聲音沒有從喉嚨冒出，卻在胸腔震動。後面的「人」的手鬆了開來，發出了尖銳的哭號。

身子一輕，穿越白霧和雲層——他落入水裡。

他下意識地屏氣，水面打在臉上還是有點疼痛，他在水裡撲騰，奮力地從水裡探出頭。

水非常深，為了不下沉，他奮力地踢腿，好不容易探出了頭。

「噗哈！」

探出頭的瞬間，他深深地吸了一口氣。

突然之間，腳下忽然有了立足之地。爬起來的時候，他發現自己在乾枯的河床上，彷彿方才只是幻覺。摸了摸衣衫，上面也沒有一點濕潤。抬頭望去，雖然已經乾枯了，但在山壁刻下的痕跡可以推斷這曾是個瀑布。

「這怎麼可能？」他喃喃。方才突然斷裂造成的懸崖、墜落後感覺到的湖泊，種種都在瞬間出現又消失，他除了灰頭土臉以外竟什麼傷也沒有。抹了抹臉，他不敢多做停留，這座森林非常邪門。

周遭又是一相似的森林，不過奇怪的是，與上頭的森林相比，周圍枝葉繁茂，傳來隱隱鳥鳴，他不可置信。

儘管有些猶豫，但想到鄂德，他還是鼓起勇氣走了進去。

森林裡面非常涼爽，不可思議的是，類似陽光的光線從枝葉之間射了進來，簡直不能想像是這個世界裡的環境。

「鄂德？」他輕輕地喚。

沙沙、沙沙。他側耳傾聽，但分辨不出來聲音的來源。

「鄂德？」他往右邊走一些。

沙沙、沙沙、沙沙沙。

「鄂德？」他又往左邊走一些。

沙沙沙、沙沙沙、沙沙沙。

「鄂德！」

忽然，地上一震，霎時間傳來翅膀噗騰的聲音，下一秒，森林傳來野獸的咆哮，盧加爾暗道不好，跳了起來，也不管震動還未停止，憑著直覺，他跌跌撞撞地往某個方向奔跑。

「鄂德——」

他穿過樹幹，落葉灑在他的身上，涼意變成尖銳的陰冷，他心跳加速，不知道跑了多久，他被地上的樹根絆倒，摔在地上。

眼前的「東西」讓他一呆，沒有從地上爬起來。眼前是一個「怪物」——除了這個詞，他想不到還有什麼詞可以代替眼前的東西。

這個怪物齜牙咧嘴，臉像是獅子，獠牙啪搭啪搭地掉下唾液，正壓著什麼，看起來非常凶殘。怪物是人的身體，但全身佈滿鱗片，手是獅掌，腳是鷹爪，頭長著一對牛角。雖說是人類的身體，但不著片縷，身後還有一個牛尾，陰莖末端和尾巴都長著一個蛇頭，身材高大，幾乎有兩個成人高。

怪物注意到盧加爾，緩緩地將臉轉向他，這讓盧加爾看見了被野獸壓在下面的「獵物」——鄂德。

盧加爾覺得腦袋一熱，低吼一聲便往怪物撲，怪物沒想到會有人類如此有勇無謀，沒來得反抗便被盧加爾抓住牛角。

怪物被激怒，狂吼著，想要將他甩下。牠舉起爪子，盧加爾輕巧地閃過，腳上一瞪，轉而站在怪物的肩膀，從後面抓著牠的腦袋。

「吼——」

怪物甩動尾巴，蛇頭發出了尖銳的嘶嘶聲，鄂德圓睜著眼睛，看起來還沒有從困惑中清醒，但身體看起來沒有傷口，只是被嚇到。

盧加爾腦袋一熱，暈呼呼的，抽出腰間的小刀，舉起來就想往怪物的腦袋刺。

鄂德忽然清醒，幾乎是他紅了眼準備刺下去的同時，鄂德爬了起來，對著盧加爾大叫：「不可以！」

他臉色蒼白，但神情嚴肅。

刀刃尖端抵在怪物的脖子側邊，那裡是少數沒有鱗片的部位，只差一吋就刺了進去。

捏著刀柄的手直冒汗，但他沒有顫抖，只要怪物做出任何可能傷害鄂德的動作，他便會毫不猶豫地刺下。

鄂德站了起來，沒來得拍了拍身上的灰塵便說：「他並不是要攻擊我。」

盧加爾的眼神瘋狂，看著鄂德，他連忙攤了攤手，又轉了一圈，乖巧地向盧加爾證明自己沒事。

「盧加爾。」鄂德說，「我沒事。」

盧加爾鬆開了手，從怪物身上下來，怪物原本想一口咬掉盧加爾的腦袋，但接觸到鄂德的眼神，牠頓了一下，盧加爾已經落在地上，一個翻滾護在鄂德前面。

怪物發出呼嚕聲，盧加爾無法從怪物的神情看出什麼名堂，手拿著匕首，警惕地看著牠。

怪物和盧加爾頗有對峙之感，他們看著彼此，氣氛一觸即發，鄂德忽然擋在他們之間，盧加爾嚇得差點擲出匕首。

鄂德阻止了他，並且道：「他沒有攻擊我的意思。」

盧加爾半信半疑，但還是有所防備。鄂德示意盧加爾不要衝動，然後把手伸出來，掌心朝向怪物，怪物竟然走近，低頭用濕潤的鼻頭嗅。

「……」

盧加爾發誓，只要怪物張開一毫米的嘴，他就會撲上去至少戳瞎牠一隻眼。

誰知道怪物的確張開了嘴，不過不是試著咬死鄂德，而是吐出舌頭，噗哈噗哈，獅面的怪物竟像一隻狗那樣對鄂德撒嬌。

「……」

鄂德鬆了一口氣，怪物彎著腰，腦袋摩挲在他的掌心上。

「我忘記了一些事。」鄂德說著奇怪的話：「我覺得很熟悉，但怎麼樣都想不起來。」

盧加爾收起匕首，靠近怪物的時候，兩者都撇過頭，似乎並不喜歡彼此。盧加爾安慰他：「別擔心。」

鄂德看像盧加爾。

盧加爾說：「我也忘記了一些事，我只知道我必須前進，前往聖地。」他又問：「你呢？」

鄂德深深地思考，過了幾分鐘之後才搖了搖頭：「我不記得了，但我並沒有強烈的渴望去讚頌神。」

朝聖對盧加爾而言是一種本能，他睜開眼睛便知道自己朝聖者的身分。過去、現在，以及未來的界線非常模糊，就跟廣闊無邊的沙一樣，他不知道自己是否在前進，彷彿被困在原地。

盧加爾安慰他，「我會一直陪著你。」

鄂德若有所思，看著盧加爾好一會，原本想說點什麼但還是作罷，只是幾不可視地點了點頭。

他們決定往森林深處走，盧加爾一開始不願意讓怪物跟著他們，但由於鄂德的堅持，再加上怪物緊緊跟著鄂德，他只好同意。怪物狠狠地瞪了他一眼，兩者中間夾著鄂德。

鄂德無視兩個人的敵意，兩人一怪物便緩緩地往深處走。

越是深入內部，陰冷的感覺更重，盧加爾摸了摸手臂，他起了雞皮疙瘩，鄂德雖然皺著眉，但沒有停下腳步或猶豫的意思，一步一步踏得很堅定。盧加爾覺得很神奇，禁不住地一直將眼神投向他，因為鄂德比起第一次見面更「人類」一點，會皺著眉，滿心渴望又嚴肅地看著前方。

「怎麼了嗎？」注意到盧加爾的視線，鄂德問。

盧加爾誠實地說：「你變了。」

鄂德微微側過腦袋，旁邊的怪物發出低鳴，爪子勾了勾他的肩膀，露出有點無辜的表情，對著盧加爾齜牙咧嘴，似乎不希望鄂德的注意力放到盧加爾身上。

盧加爾趁著鄂德思考的時候對著怪物吐舌，後者氣得牙癢癢又礙於鄂德在旁邊。鄂德思考了一會才說：「我大概，真的忘掉了很多事。」

盧加爾想起從沙堆裡醒來的自己，說：「我也是。」

「你是朝聖者。」

「這像是一種本能，刻在血液裡面。」

「但我什麼也不記得。」鄂德說。

盧加爾只知道自己的名字，以及「朝聖者」的身分——他生命的意義似乎就在神殿的深處，支撐他繼續前進的動力，沒有止息，自然也沒有時間憂傷。

然而鄂德不同，一開始或許還像個新生兒，無知，還未擁有悲傷的情緒。但此時的他一點一點地成長，不免得也開始感到傷心。

「我很寂寞。」鄂德補充。

盧加爾幾乎是想也沒想便說：「有我在。」

鄂德點了點頭，突然伸出手，盧加爾感覺到掌心被塞進軟軟的東西，有點冰涼，原來是鄂德的手。

鄂德的手太小了，盧加爾必須很用力地才能確保鄂德的手不會從自己的掌心溜走。他牽著鄂德，忽然覺得這大概是命運。他從沙裡醒來，遇見鄂德，他不希望鄂德死掉。而且有了鄂德的陪伴，朝聖之旅忽然變得快活了些。如果說他的朝聖行為是一種本能、無法解釋，只能順從的話，鄂德的出現就顯得溫暖而且有趣，讓沒有起伏的朝聖之旅多了個插曲，並且他對此非常樂見。

旁邊的怪物咆哮了一聲，地面震動，鄂德「唔」了一下，另一隻手摸了摸怪物，好像在安撫他。盧加爾趁著鄂德安撫的時候撇了撇嘴，怪物看在鄂德的份上沒有咬斷盧加爾的脖子，但還是朝著他吐了一口口水。

混蛋！

鄂德又只好轉頭去安撫盧加爾，一左一右都很可惡，吵來又吵去。三番兩次地調解無果後，鄂德也噘起了嘴，鼓著臉賭氣地說：「我不管啦！」

「……」

「……」

盧加爾雖然很高興鄂德的情緒逐漸有了起伏，看起來更像個人，但並不希望鄂德氣噗噗，只好低聲下氣地安慰，搞得獅臉怪物也彎下身子，夾著最為矮小的鄂德，就這樣慢慢地走進森林深處。

自從上面塌陷之後，他們只能往深處去找，看看有沒有什麼法子可以回到上面的陸地。盧加爾非常困惑，那照理來說是個瀑布，高度和岩石上的刻痕，都顯示著那裡曾是個會有水源從高處落下，但現在卻十分乾旱。

那是錯覺嗎？盧加爾想。還是這只是自己想要趕快完成恩基要求的幻覺呢？

漸漸地，鄂德露出了疲態。森林無論怎麼走都是一個樣子。這裡既沒有月也沒有太陽，視線也隨著光線變得很差，盧加爾推斷應該是外頭到了「夜晚」的時刻，裡頭也開始黑得難以前進。

「今天先在這裡休息吧。」盧加爾提議。

鄂德原地坐下，揉了揉眼睛。盧加爾不願意鄂德將頭枕在怪物的腿上，黑著臉硬是把人往自己懷裡塞，怪物發出奇怪的嘶嘶聲，聽起來是在抗議。

所謂的夜晚也不過只是他們的臆測，身體累了便自然地需要休息。無奈他們身在叢林，很難記算到底走了多久了路，盧加爾邊走邊在幾公尺之間留下記號，以確保他們沒有迷路。

「睡吧。」盧加爾說。

鄂德打了個喝欠，窩在盧加爾的懷裡，像是隻小貓，但長得太快了，若是在尼普爾，或許還可以窩在他腿上，現在的鄂德只能將臉枕在他的腿上，曲起自己的腿。

鄂德很快就睡著了，微微打鼾顯得很可愛，盧加爾憐愛地摸了摸他的臉，耳邊傳來不屑的呼嚕聲，不用想便是那頭怪物。盧加爾看見怪物也趴了下來，手收在胸膛之下，用兩根粗大的牛角對著他。當牠注意到盧加爾在注意自己時，牠竟還用鼻子呼氣，後腿蹬了兩下，蛇頭的尾巴晃了晃，豎起的瞳孔看起來充滿威脅性，還嘶嘶地吐出蛇信。

「去死吧。」盧加爾哼了哼。

怪物礙於沙瑪神正睡的香甜，只能怒視他，咧開著嘴威嚇，但並沒有實質作用。

盧加爾也累了，確定鄂德睡得舒服後，他也慢慢地闔上眼睛。

他睡著了。人類睡著之後會做什麼呢？他的腦中忽然想起一句話，似乎這是深入骨髓的概念：「夢是一種預示，神在此將會降下祂的預言。」

盧加爾覺得，他似乎得「善待」這個夢，於是他睜開了眼睛，發現自己躺在某個柱子旁，起來的時候有一陣清涼的風拂過。

象牙白的柱子還很完整，沒有任何破損。

他並不知道這裡是什麼地方，圓柱頂著突起的屋頂，恩利爾站在正中間，頭戴角帽，總共有七對牛角，神情肅穆，紅色的長髮隨風飄蕩。盧加爾在夢裡並不感到困惑，夢裡什麼都能被解釋，他發現自己赤裸著上半身，鋸齒狀的疤痕卻沒有出現在胸口。他摸了摸胸膛，手腕發出聲響，上面是黃金的手環，完整地包裹著手腕。

他低下頭，發現脖子也戴著飾品，同樣是黃金，像是狼的牙齒。

「你還記得你的目的嗎？」恩利爾問。

「是的。」盧加爾說。

風吹來，他覺得通體舒暢，飄飄欲仙。

「糾正。」恩利爾說，「矯正。歸正。」

盧加爾想，恩利爾或許是神吧，因為夢是神的預示，但他卻沒有跪下來的意思，只是定定地看著他。

「這是你的義務。」恩利爾說，「每個人的存在都有意義。」

盧加爾想到鄂德，心裡生出不適，有如心絞痛，忍不住開口：「那麼鄂德呢？」

恩利爾豎起眉毛，如火的紅髮飄在空中，好像將祂的暴力、怒火形象化，即將燒死祂所憎惡的一切，所有，全部。祂大概是愛恨分明的神，眉宇之間不是愛便是恨。

祂的聲音洪亮如鐘，打在四面八方。

「糾正。矯正。歸正。」

盧加爾捂住耳朵，但聲音還是傳進腦子。

「糾正。矯正。歸正。」

「鄂德、鄂德。」他叫道，「鄂德——」

恩利爾彷彿更加憤怒：「糾正！矯正！歸正！」

風變得很強，他睜不開眼睛，將手擋在面前，閉上眼的瞬間，恩利爾的眼睛也變成更鮮豔的紅色，腳輕輕一踩，腳下的土地動盪不已。

「歸正！」祂怒吼。

＃

「鄂德！」

他睜開了眼睛，發現自己發出的已不是夢囈，而是驚恐的叫聲。盧加爾本能地去抓，但懷裡卻什麼也沒有。再四處張望，就連那個怪物都不見了。

周遭很黑，原本蓊鬱的枝葉本就讓視野不佳，「夜晚」讓此時更加昏暗，他爬起來沒走兩步路就被絆倒，撲倒在地上。

手腕敲在地上，他發現，現在的他並沒有黃金手環，更不可能裸著上身。

「鄂德！」他喊道，「鄂德！你在哪裡！」

又是那神奇的沙沙聲，他摸著樹幹，視野雖然被遮蔽了，但也因此讓聽力變得敏感。他逼自己冷靜，仔細去聽聲音的來源。他一步一步地走，握緊了腰間的小刀，突然非常後悔，自己方才應該要刺死那頭怪物的。

聲音說遠不遠，說近不近。他聞到了一股奇怪的幽香，瞬間起了雞皮疙瘩，沙沙聲轉弱了些，取而代之的是蠕動的聲音。

小小的呢喃說：獻祭。獻祭。

然後是其他小小的附和：獻祭。獻祭。

他看見鄂德被困在眼前的樹上。

說是「樹」也僅僅只是因為它頂著盛開的枝葉，但樹幹上的紋路卻在蠕動，鄂德緊閉雙眼，身上纏滿樹枝，樹枝像是一隻隻的手，但非常柔軟，像是觸手，一點一點地縮緊，鄂德的臉色也越來越蒼白，起伏的胸膛也越來越微弱。

「鄂德！」他想衝過去，但提起來腳的瞬間，腳腕已經被不知道什麼時候從地面延伸過來的樹枝纏上，雙腳動彈不得。

他拚命地喊：「鄂德！鄂德！醒醒！」

鄂德眼睛沒有睜開，全身都被樹枝包裹了，慢慢地，就連一半的臉也被覆蓋，只露出一隻緊閉的眼。

他抽出腰間的小刀，刀刃在手指間靈活地轉動，手腕向下用力，劃開了纏在腿上的樹枝。劃開的剎那重心使他往前跌，他勉強撐住，半跌半奔，撲向被束縛在樹幹的鄂德。

樹枝彷彿有生命，能看見也能嗅見突如其來的危險，張牙舞爪，但被小刀劃開。耳邊傳來尖叫聲，非常尖銳，又細又尖。他的手被咬了一口，很痛。

「嘶！」

他低頭看，竟然是一個只有到自己半身的小孩——說是小孩也不太精準，因為他的腦袋是畸形的，頭頂很尖，眼珠子突出，左眼和右眼隔得很開，一隻看向左邊，一隻看向右邊，沒有鼻子，也沒有嘴唇，露出陰森森的細牙。

「不可以！不可以！」小人喊著。

盧加爾殺意上來，將小刀一轉，反手便往下刺。

小人發出了可怕的尖叫，像是嬰兒啼哭，但並未激起盧加爾任何的同情。他紅了眼，咆哮：「不要礙事！」

小人倒在地上，雙目睜大，但瞳孔收縮，已經發不出聲音，但並沒有死。

他發了瘋似地去割，但顧及鄂德，樹枝只多不少。他氣極，割下了幾根樹枝，小腿、手臂突然又是一陣疼痛。

「放開！」

手腳都被不知道什麼時候出現的小人咬住，他們和上一個小人一樣都有著畸形的腦袋，赤裸的身體看不出性別，反而是半透明的青綠色，腦袋沒有一絲毛髮，咧開著嘴用密集的牙齒咬著他的肉。

痛覺蔓延，盧加爾已經淌下冷汗，甩動雙手，殺紅了眼，這次不只想刺穿小人的臂膀，還想要刺穿他們腦袋、眼睛，心臟，撕裂他們。

「殺了你們！」

他舉起小刀，腦袋一頭熱，渾身的寒毛豎起，好像變成一隻野獸，理智盡失，現在只想把這一個個妨礙他的小人殺光，殺死。

血，他們必定要能流出血，否則怎能解他的怒氣？

但舉起刀的瞬間，緊閉雙眼的鄂德忽然睜開了那隻唯一裸露在樹枝外的眼睛。他被綁在高處，盧加爾抬起頭，正好看見那隻灰白色的眼睛一點一點地滲入藍。

那是非常冰冷而且高貴的藍色，從上而下，冷冷地俯視著他，看起來一點也沒有缺氧的痛苦。

「不，盧加爾。」鄂德說，「不可以。」


	4. Chapter 4

4.

盧加爾的手停在半空中，前一秒還充滿怒氣，後一秒卻動也不動不了。鄂德的聲音沒有絲毫起伏，並不是平靜，而是極端的無情，他好不容易習得的情緒彷彿又消失了、又或者說是退化。

他只是遲疑了半秒鐘，眨眼之間，那隻藍色的眼睛便被樹枝覆蓋，半長的灰白色的髮絲也被捲走。

「鄂德！鄂德！」他低吼。

高舉匕首，他的腦袋一熱，如果那是人就好了，刺進去能流血就好了，能讓「這傢伙」疼痛就好了。恨意強烈地讓他感到不可思議，連帶著身體也在顫抖。

腿被抓了一下，小人的身影很模糊，靈巧得讓人震驚，一下子便竄到手臂，張著密密麻麻的牙齒就是一咬。

「啊！」他咬牙。

牙齒非常銳利，手指一下子便鬆開了，他痛得眼前發黑。盧加爾狠狠地垂在樹幹上，小人被甩了下去，發出了嬰兒般的啼哭。小腿、大腿，腰，和背部都是筆墨難言的疼痛，說是錐心之痛也不為過，痛進骨髓。

他甩開了一個，很快又有另一個張口咬下，渾身都被小人抓著，後頸被惡狠狠地咬掉了一塊肉。他怒極，並且發現，對他而言，疼痛轉為怒火似乎是一種本能，非常容易，瞬間腦袋便比傷口還要痛，恨不得一顆顆拔掉這些小人的牙齒。

「去死吧！」

他掄起拳頭的瞬間，小人居然都齊齊地看向他，細細小小的眼睛瞪大，竟張著嘴巴哇哇大哭了起來——

「好痛啊、好痛啊，好痛啊！」

樹木忽然動了起來，樹根連根拔起，霹哩啪啦，像是個巨人般緩緩地站起，鄂德已經消失在樹枝之中，被吞噬，又或者是消化。「樹」露出了一張臉，原本是獅子的模樣，但很快就被奇怪蠕動的腸子覆蓋，那雙眼睛確確實實便是野獸的眼睛。

「把鄂德還給我！」他咆哮，無奈被小人啃咬，就連眼睛都被咬掉一顆，渾身的疼痛已經麻木了，只能倒在地上，用僅剩的一隻眼睛看著自己的十指被一根根地咬掉。

小人只是咬掉，並沒有嚥下，一根一根地呸掉。盧加爾並不恐懼，一點也不，他只有怒意，猖狂的、無所畏懼的、極欲屠殺的怒，疼痛反而是一種催化劑，他的嘴唇也被撕掉，裸露的牙齒麻擦著，張口便往正想咬掉自己鼻子的小人。

小人尖叫，耳朵被咬下了一隻。盧加爾竟然笑了，幾乎仰頭大笑。

「殺死你們！」他說。

小人大叫、哭泣，摀著耳朵，還真的像是個孩子，只能一邊哭，一邊捂著另一隻血淋淋的耳朵。

「樹」動了起來，樹根是它的腳，連根拔起，非常迅速地往森林的更深處走。

「我會殺死你！」盧加爾大吼，「我會殺死你！直到我得到我的——」他的腦袋忽然閃過什麼，一道光，雷電似地。「我的」被嚥下去，聲音顫抖：「鄂德，鄂德。」

怒火突然消失，「滋」的一聲，什麼灰燼也沒留下，只有黑暗，悵然若失，心如刀割。他的腦袋被啃掉一半，他只能倒在地上，看著鄂德被帶走的方向。

他的喉嚨被咬破了，聲音發不出來，疼痛已經麻木，他只恨自己如此無能。

另一隻眼睛也被咬掉了，他面目全非，小人啃食了他大部分的肌膚，鮮血直流，他身上的重量消失了，小人們半爬半走，不像個人，反倒像猿。

他沒了眼睛，照理來說是一片黑暗，但朦朧之中，他看見了小人瑟瑟發抖縮在一起，畸形的腦袋緊緊靠在一起，沒了方才的攻擊性，看起來非常恐懼。又或者是，非常傷心。

小人沒有任何性體徵，說是孩子也不對，更不像是個人類。

他終於陷入一片漆黑。

盧加爾覺得自己「睜開」了眼睛。

手臂大的小人這時只有掌心大，縮在某個人的腳邊。那是一雙裸足，有點肉，白嫩得像是新生兒。他伸出了手，發現自己也變小了，和那個人一樣是是約莫兒童的年紀。

那個人將手揹在後面，腳腕旁的小小人將臉藏在那人的腳後面，偷偷地瞅他。

背著光，他看不清那孩子的臉。

他問：「你是誰？」聲音也是孩子的稚嫩。

那孩子沒有回應，好像在看他，微微地歪著頭。小小人們開始繞著那孩子的腳腕跑，看起來非常開心。

「你怎麼會在這裡？」他又問。

那孩子努了努嘴，小人們倏地停了下來，動作也停在空中，用歪七扭八的眼睛看著他，好像對他這個問題感到非常緊張。

過了很久，那孩子才說：「你。」

這裡是個未經開墾的森林。是的，他們正位在一座森林，豔陽高掛，但繁茂的枝葉遮住了大部分的炎熱，樹蔭下非常涼爽，但光線也不差，透過樹葉照亮了被庇護的草地和泥土。

「我？」他問，「你知道我嗎？」

那孩子輕輕地點了點頭。

他的眼裡並沒有那孩子長相，只是一種意識、一種認知，他們說話，交談，他甚至牽起了那孩子的手。

盧加爾忘記了，或許自己真的曾經是個孩子。他將自己的手環交給他，小心翼翼地將之套在那孩子的手腕。他們的年紀都不夠大，肉體也十分年輕，手環鬆垮垮的，但那孩子卻摸著黃金打造的手環，笑了。

嘴抿著，淡淡地笑了。他說：「謝謝。」

盧加爾必須離開了。「你叫什麼名字？」他慌張地問。

他們之間的距離越來越遠，腳下的草地竟開始延伸。小人從腳開始攀爬到那孩子的肩膀、臉，張開嘴巴啃，但沒有啃下任何一點肉，只是沾滿了腥臭的口水，好像只是在玩耍，但那孩子一點也不在意。

名字？張了張嘴，那孩子說不出話來，又歪起了頭，盧加爾覺得，那孩子應該是露出非常困惑的表情。

「請告訴我。」盧加爾說。

連帶著，周遭的樹也開始扭動。大概不是風，枝葉亂顫，霹哩啪啦，這是什麼聲音呢？

那孩子淡淡地說：「下次告訴你。」

下次？他拚命地吼：「我們還會再見面嗎？」

那孩子舉起手，慢慢地揮，太陽開始下山了，他覺得這座森林似乎有點「躁動」，連帶著陽光穿過樹葉的圓圈光點都開始亂動。

這次，稚嫩的聲音有所遲疑。

「下次見。」

＃

眼球在眼皮底下瘋狂轉動，極欲睜開眼睛。啪地睜開時，盧加爾看見周遭的小人一哄而散，縮在某個樹幹底下瑟瑟發抖。

……他怎麼能看見？他吃力地抬起手，餘光看見自己的手雖然坑坑巴巴，但卻肉眼可及地癒合，甚至冒出白煙，茲茲作響，現在看起來頗像是一團團的肉塊重新組合。

他勉強抬起頭，小人又是那手臂大的模樣。沒了早先的狠劣，就像是方才夢中那樣可憐，只知道發抖。

「為什麼……」

他似乎被小人們聯手抬到陰影處，大概已經到了黎明，森林沒有這麼暗，他勉強能辨認周遭的景色。雖然除了樹就是樹，但其中卻突兀地空了一塊，上面還有樹根被拔起的痕跡。

對了、鄂德。「鄂德！」他倉皇地叫。

小人卻開始哭泣，嗚嗚、嗚嗚，細細小小的手臂竟已經發黑，遮著臉哭哭啼啼，身體則隱隱地有些透明。

「你快死了。」他們這麼說。

盧加爾火冒三丈，「鄂德在哪裡？你們把他帶去哪了？」

小人被嚇得縮成一團，看起來非常噁心又詭異，臉因為恐懼、憂傷，還有一些盧加爾看不懂的情緒而歪斜，眼睛不在眼睛的位置，鼻子不見了、嘴巴跑到腹部，他們的五官好像是可以移動的，又或者原本根本沒有。

「你快死了、你快死了！」小人用嬰兒的聲音尖叫。

「死亡」，盧加爾不感到恐懼。他從睜開眼睛開始，生存的唯一意義便是朝聖，他本該孤寂而終，但他有了鄂德，周遭開始有了顏色。這或許也是他的本能之一，他想要保護鄂德，他不該成為「沙子」。

失去鄂德比死亡還要讓他難受。

「把他還給我！」他痛苦地喊。

小人還是在哭，一邊哭，一邊慢慢地往他這邊走：「你快死了，快死了！」他們的聲音交疊在一起，但音調非常相似，竟有了一個成人的音量：「你死了，鄂德也會死。你死了，鄂德就回不來、回不來！」

這句話讓盧加爾倒抽一口氣。他的四肢又能感覺到被撕開的錐心之痛，被咬掉的肉正一點一點地融合回來，這過程比被咬掉還要痛苦，破碎的他不知道被誰拼湊。

小人抓著他的臉、手，頭髮，拉扯著：「死掉了就回不來，回不來！胡瓦瓦要殺了他！殺了他！」

他的毛都豎起了：「那個怪物？」他的嘴唇咬出了血，「我要殺死牠！」

「不可以、不可以。」小人哭喊，扯他頭髮的力道更大了，幾乎要把頭皮掀起來：「不可以殺死。不可以。」

他想起鄂德冷酷的音調：不可以，盧加爾。

不可以殺死牠。

他被扯得太痛了，掙扎地爬了起來，為了減緩疼痛，他只能踉踉蹌蹌，順著小人拉著自己的方向。

盧加爾的身體很痛，但是腳步卻越來越輕盈，神智也越來越清楚，腦袋運作快得連自己都跟不上，一點也不像瀕死——他原本是這麼認為的。他下意識去看自己的手，他竟然可以從自己的手臂看見光禿禿的地，沒有夢中的清脆茂密，踏上一步也只有飛塵回應——他的手臂竟也開始透明。

他們將他帶回他之前摔落的懸崖，那裡有一個很大的坑，他曾幻想這裡盈著水，從天而降的瀑布會滋生苔蘚，並且在周遭的石頭刻下水的印記。

然而這裡什麼也沒有，他仔細去看，這才發現自己來的路上有淺淺的痕跡，如果這裡曾有過瀑布，那落下來的水必定會借此流經所有的樹木，那淺淺的痕跡可以推斷是個小河。但由於乾涸的時間太久了，小河已被風化的泥土覆蓋。

奇怪的是，這裡的森林卻十分蓊鬱，與上面的枯萎大相逕庭。

小人說：「因為這裡是胡瓦瓦的領地。」

胡瓦瓦？方才小人也說過這個名字，那個怪物的名字叫做胡瓦瓦。

「牠在哪裡？」他的手臂已經完全不痛了，但上面還留有疤痕，變得更加透明。

小人說：「你會死的。贏不了的。」

盧加爾咬牙：「我不會死的，告訴我牠在哪裡！我會殺了牠——」

「不可以，不可以！」小人們驚嚇地重複，「不可以！」他們發現可以透過彼此身體看見盧加爾時，都絕望地哭了出來，他們消失得比盧加爾還要快。

「我們要死了。」小人哭著說，「為了救你，為了救你，所以拼湊，但是，真的有用嗎？胡瓦瓦失去理智了，真的可以靠他嗎？」他們討論著。

盧加爾不懂，小人撕咬他的時候十分的怨恨，每一下都沒有留情，似乎也和胡瓦瓦是一夥的，但現在他們卻在哭、反悔，甚至還救了他。他雖然心急，但死了就什麼都結束了。

他不怕死，他對「死亡」甚至沒什麼概念。但此時的他卻開始抗拒死亡，因為鄂德。

「我該怎麼——怎麼救我自己？」他說得艱難。拯救自己竟是如此難堪，他必須先拯救自己，才能拯救鄂德。

「水。」他們彷彿朗誦那般一致地道。或許是盧加爾的錯覺，他們變得鎮定了些，小小的眼睛閃著不明顯得期待。

對了，盧加爾終於想起來，他答應了恩基要找到「水」。

「不可能。」他脫口而出，「這裡沒有水——這個世界沒有水。」

「有的有的。」小人們拚命地跳，圍著他嘰嘰喳喳，「兩個！兩個！水！有兩個！」

兩個？難道不只這裡，還有別處有瀑布嗎？

他們指著曾經見證瀑布墜落的山壁，接近乾枯坑洞的地方垂著奇怪的草，很長，像是女人的頭髮。

「那裡。那裡！」

「那裡有什麼？」

小人居然拍手了，用那雙雙幾乎消失的手用力地拍，尖聲地笑著，「水！水就是這樣消失的！」

「消失的！」

「都是因為他！」

「都是因為你！」

他們刷刷地看向他，「因！為！你！」說完竟倒在地上，笑得喘不過氣來似地，歪斜的臉還滑下了黑色的眼淚。

對了，眼淚也是「水」。但是，他們的眼淚竟然是黑色的。

「因為……他？」還是因為我？

他們開始自言自語，又或者對彼此說話，一點也沒有再搭理他的意思。他又問了一次，「我該怎麼做？那裡有什麼嗎？」

他們靠近彼此，有的頭頂突出一塊，有的向上、有的向右、有的向左，眼睛瞇起，喋喋不休地對彼此說：「森林死了，所以我們也會死。胡瓦瓦好生氣，我們也好生氣。我們是為了森林，胡瓦瓦卻失去理智。好恨啊好恨啊，所以要報仇。但是報仇是不行的，大人們不同意、不同意……」

他們蹲了下來，圍成一個圈，眼珠子開始往下「掉」，好像臉終於支撐不住，只剩黑漆漆的窟窿，流出了黑色的「水」。

盧加爾想，他們或許太傷心了。

「胡瓦瓦太生氣了，太生氣了。牠不想思考了，但我們不想死。不想死。」他們捂住臉，「水、水，所有的東西都需要水。種子。樹木。森林。我們。人類。」

小人雖然看起來十分可怕，但盧加爾卻不願意再聽見這麼淒慘的呢喃了。雖然並沒有心臟一痛的感覺，但他著實不好受，默默地往他們方才說的水草走。水草果真像女人的頭髮，不過很乾燥，輕輕一碰便碎了。

這麼一碎，他才發現水草後面是個洞穴。很淺，所以他一眼就能看到裡面的東西。

那裡插著一把劍。

小人們在他後面尖叫：就是它！就是它！兇手！兇手！

盧加爾覺得腦部好像被重擊，碰的一聲，聲音迴盪在洞穴，後面的小人好像非常害怕，又開始哭鬧，鬧得他低吼：閉嘴！

小人瞬間便閉嘴了，盧加爾沒有轉身所以沒看見他們離得很遠，開始恐懼、害怕，想要啼哭，但又害怕盧加爾再次對他們低吼。

好害怕……好害怕……

盧加爾非常不願意，但劍十分地「吸引」他，這太不妙了。就如他本能地前往東方朝聖，對於這把插在洞穴中間的劍，他覺得就算拿著匕首劃開手腕，鮮血也會像是有生命一樣地流向劍刃。

渾身上下的細胞都叫囂著：就是它。

那把劍似乎也在說：就是你。

他走近，劍柄是奇怪的黑色，他看了很久才發現，那是血乾枯多年的痕跡。劍身一半插在土裡，一半裸露在外。照理來說應是經年累月，刀身卻清晰地反射著盧加爾僵硬的臉。

這把劍屬於自己。

伸出手，但其實盧加爾非常迷惑，但就如他所想的那樣，本能不允許他遲疑，手彷彿有自己的意識，一把握住了刀柄。瞬間，電流從掌心湧起，些微的刺痛竄過他的後頸、脊椎，渾身發麻。

小人們尖叫：他碰到啦！碰到啦！

握住劍柄的瞬間掌心便感受到極端的溫度，燙得他眼前一黑，回過神的時候，他已經張大了嘴巴大叫，渾身發抖。

「啊——」

他應該要放開劍柄的，但即使如此疼痛，手卻矛盾地緊緊抓著。盧加爾知道，這是他與生俱來的義務與權利。溫度越來越高，他的手臂冒出青筋，劍身一點一點地被抽出，阻礙感也越強，到最後他幾乎是費盡了全部的力氣。

抽出來的剎那眼前一片白，他原以為是自己耗盡力氣的緣故，但他聽見外面的小人尖叫：「快出來！快出來！」腳下的原本劍插著的地方有個細細的痕跡，大概是抽出劍留下的，那此時迸出白光，非常刺眼。

他心道不妙，手中的劍非常沉重，他粗喘著，拚命地挪動腳步。他深吸一口氣，丹田使力，從洞裡撲了出來，幾乎是同時，耳邊傳來聲響。他跌出洞外，正好是那乾涸的坑。

「呀——」小人尖叫。

轟隆，小人的尖叫響徹雲霄，土地震動，他抓著劍動彈不得。

發生了什麼事？

轟——

他才張開嘴巴，霎時整個人被濕潤包圍——疼痛——從天而降的瀑布砸在他的身上。他眼前一黑，好像被人狠狠打倒在地。他的手指還緊緊地抓著劍柄，咕嚕咕嚕，他痛得想叫但在水裡什麼聲音發不出來。身上的重量很大，他感覺自己與坑內乾燥的碎泥一起下沉，深不見底。

他好像被砸得灰飛湮滅，只是不停下沉、下沉。

耳邊傳來又細又尖的叫聲：「鄂德！鄂德！」好像警告、威嚇，誘惑。

他睜開了眼睛，奮力地踢水，一點一點地往上浮，耳邊是瀑布砸在水裡的悶聲，竟意外地讓他覺得非常安心。

「噗哈！」他從水面探出頭，千鈞一髮，他的肺已經沒有多少氧氣。

盧加爾看見從懸崖落下的瀑布，水氣濕潤了周遭的苔蘚與草地，往森林望去，消失的小河也出現了，潺潺流進森林的深處，河岸的草欣欣向榮，在他面前肉眼可見地長出幾朵白花。

小人們圍在盈滿水坑邊，他只能看見他們蜷縮在那，將頭埋進水裡。

「喂！」他喊道，聲音嘶啞。

靠近的時候，他才發現小人們看起來似乎有些不一樣。他們的肌膚變得吹彈可破，看起來就像是個新生兒。當他靠得夠近時，小人們「噗」地將自己的腦袋從水裡拉出來。盧加爾驚訝地發現他們的臉也變了，眼睛長了出來，臉又白又嫩，也有嬰兒專屬的嘴邊肉，水汪汪的眼睛看起來就像是出生不久的嬰兒。

「你們……」

他們渾身赤裸，坐在地上拍著手，咯咯笑，聽起來竟不再刺耳。

「不會死！不會死！」他們用清脆的聲音說，「復活啦！復活啦！」

盧加爾低頭看向自己的手，肉團組裝的痕跡完全消失了，他的手臂看起來十分健壯並且健康。他低下頭，發現自己的腿露出了大片的肌膚——他似乎長高了。盧加爾摸了摸自己的手臂、胸膛、腹部，他似乎長高也變壯了。

盧加爾從水裡爬出來，身上的衣袍已經不再覆蓋大部分的肌膚，他看向湖面的自己：灰色的短髮黏在側頸和臉頰，水珠一滴一滴地從髮尾落下。

盧加爾「長大」了——他「就是知道」自己長大了，從一個十七歲的少年長成十八九歲的半成人。他不可思議地看著自己，臉長開許多，眉毛很濃，眼神銳利有神，鼻樑很挺，嘴唇卻很薄。他想：看起來有點討人厭。

他的眼珠子是灰色的。盧加爾想到鄂德突然滲進藍色的眼睛，腳底一麻，連忙對著坐在邊上盯著水面的小人們問：「鄂德在哪裡？」

他們已不再透明，開心地看著自己的倒影。

「上面！上面！」他們陶醉地盯著自己說，「胡瓦瓦和鄂德！」

盧加爾抬起頭，他已經看不見懸崖的頂，那裡只有瀑布落下，轟隆轟隆。手中的劍原本很沉，但從水裡爬出來之後，手中的重量彷彿隨著水珠消散，現在的他已經可以輕而易舉地舉起。

盧加爾細細地看著手中的劍，劍身非常乾淨而且鋒利。抬起手，劍風吹倒了小人們，他們咯咯大笑，像是被逗弄的嬰孩。他再輕輕一揮，水氣凝結了片刻，下一秒，瀑布被斬開了一縫。

「嘶」的一聲後，瀑布又恢復如常，水柱打在水面的聲音依然很沉而且響亮。

小人們雖然在笑，但嘴裡卻說：「不能殺死牠。不能！不能！」

盧加爾不語，他撕開只能遮掩上半手臂的布料，將劍綁在自己的腰上。劍和匕首撞擊在自己腰間，發出了清脆的聲響。

小人們像嬰孩那樣爬向他，小小的手雖然胖呼呼地一如他們的外表，但手指卻非常有力，一個個攀在他的肩上、背後，腿上，腰間，手指非常幾乎要陷進他的血肉。

但即使如此，盧加爾並不感到疼痛，他變得十分強壯，好像鋼筋鐵骨。

他走向崖壁，手抓住突起的岩石，身體充滿力量，似乎源源不絕。

手臂冒出青筋，手施力，他輕巧地躍上，身上的小人興奮地大叫，不停地說：「甦醒了！甦醒了！」


	5. Chapter 5

5.

他輕而易舉地躍上崖壁，輕巧得連他都覺得不可思議。水氣讓他覺得皮膚發癢，他攀爬的速度很快，這不是一個人類會有的力量。他覺得自己或許在顫抖，但手腳都比自己想像得還要俐落，飛也似地攀到最頂。耳邊除了水聲、尖笑聲以外，還有偶爾碰撞的金屬聲。

他回到了最初的懸崖。

風吹來，清新而且涼爽，枝葉沙沙作響——原本光禿禿的樹幹，竟都長出了蓊鬱的枝葉，與懸崖下的森林相差無幾。

小人們開心地說：「復活了！復活了！」

水似乎是十分重要的東西。

他抓著腰間的劍，胸膛起伏。森林本有股清香，小人們似乎也很喜歡。但他們卻補充：「但胡瓦瓦很臭。」

「臭？」

小人們指著一個方向，盧加爾按著腰間劍，想也不想地順著他們手指的方向跑。

「胡瓦瓦很臭！」他們說：「臭死了！」

他穿越枝葉，一開始只是輕輕地打在臉上，後來卻連前進都有些困難，枝葉遮住了他的去路，腳下的樹根雖不致於讓他絆倒，卻使得他放緩腳步。

或許因為牠是野獸吧。盧加爾想。

小人們用鼻孔哼出氣，鼓著腮幫子說：「胡瓦瓦太壞了，壞！所以牠才臭！」

他想要斬開眼前的葉，一個小人卻迅速地從肩膀滑到他的手腕，胖呼呼的手指阻止了他，盧加爾只得伸手撥開。

「恩基大人說：『恨』會讓一個靈魂變得很臭。」

恩基。他想到那張與恩利爾相似的臉，差別只是他非常沉穩，看起來也十分善良。小人們竊竊私語，聲音壓得很低：「恩基大人生氣起來很可怕。」

他聽見吼叫聲，土地一震，他幾乎離地有一秒鐘。

「鄂德！」

他揮開礙事的葉，他率先看見怪物健壯到不可思議的身體，渾身覆蓋鱗片，閃閃發亮。他們身邊有一棵很大，但是是唯一一棵光禿禿的樹，約莫需要十個成人才能圍起來，上頭伸展的枝葉都十分粗壯，但一點葉都沒有。

鄂德躺在地上，眼睛睜得很大，怪物掐住了鄂德的脖子，但尖銳的指甲並沒有傷害他，蛇頭的尾巴嘶嘶作響，竟緩緩靠近鄂德的臉。

胡瓦瓦露出獠牙，獅臉非常扭曲。

「胡瓦瓦！」小人們尖叫：「胡瓦瓦！」

盧加爾撲了過去，將胡瓦瓦從鄂德身上撞開。他的餘光看見鄂德並沒有動，小臉看起來沒有表情，又或者十足的茫然，纖細弱小的身體癱軟在地上。

不同於上次，這次盧加爾除了感到溢出的憤怒以外，他卻勾起了嘴角，臉頰抽搐，氣得渾身發抖，但同時又對於再次得到機會斬殺他而幾乎癲狂——那是愉悅。

「殺了你！」

盧加爾舉高了劍。胡瓦瓦咆哮，一頭撞上他的臉，他被撞開，往旁邊滾了兩圈，在鷹爪刺穿自己的腦袋之前又滾了一圈，尖銳一直落下，盧加爾盡他所能地閃躲。

劍擋了一下，爪與劍碰撞，哐！

盧加爾在下面用劍抵禦，胡瓦瓦的力氣很大，發出了咖咖咖的聲音。胡瓦瓦張大了嘴巴，長長地吼了一聲，嘴巴咧開，腥臭的口水滴滴答答地落在他的臉上。

「畜生。」盧加爾扭曲地笑了。他迅速地吸了一口氣，劍上的重量讓他臉色漲紅，他飛快地一頂，然後往右一滑——胡瓦瓦巨大的身體歪斜——盧加爾抽出了腰間的匕首。

他瞄準胡瓦瓦唯一沒有鱗片的部位：脖子，狠狠地刺了進去！

「吼——」胡瓦瓦發出了前所未有地叫聲，震耳欲聾，大地震動。

盧加爾舉高了手中的劍——他即將斬下胡瓦瓦的腦袋，抓著那醜惡的牛角，宣示他的勝利。小嬰兒的尖叫聲他已經聽不見了，腦袋幾乎沸騰，這彷彿是他唯一能做的。

他和胡瓦瓦纏鬥了一圈，此時他看見鄂德已經站了起來，抓著衣襬，圓睜著眼睛看著他，眉毛垂著，看起來非常傷心和徬徨。

那種即將失去什麼的空洞感再度襲來。

鄂德好像即將就此化為沙子消失。

盧加爾高舉著劍，胡瓦瓦發出垂死的聲音，脖子上的匕首堵住了即將泊泊流出的鮮血，爪子緊緊按著頸子，恨恨地看著盧加爾。

他咬牙，狠狠揮下——劃開了胡瓦瓦的肩膀，鮮血隨著劃開肉與空氣的劍一起噴出，灑在周遭的草地，濕潤了土壤。

胡瓦瓦朝他吼叫，似乎在說：殺了我！

盧加爾看見鄂德跪了下來，雙手抱著自己，低著頭，似乎正在顫抖。

天地鳴動，轟隆——轟隆——隨著胡瓦瓦的吼叫，天空似乎裂開了一個洞——覆蓋著森林的玻璃竟然緩緩打開，一滴、一滴，隨即是滂沱大雨。

小人們開心大叫，拍著手，手腳爬著，往那棵巨大但枯萎的大樹爬。他們拚命地往上爬，一個拉著一個，盧加爾驚訝地發現，隨著雨的落下，大樹竟慢慢地長出釉綠的葉。眨眼之間，它便成了欣欣向榮的大樹。小人們十分滿足，蜷縮自己縮在每個樹枝的角落，他們開始縮小、變綠，胎兒的形狀，最後慢慢地融入樹枝。

盧加爾奔向鄂德，他也像小人那樣蜷縮自己，就像是胎兒一樣，雙手扣在胸前，緊閉雙眼。

「鄂德！鄂德！」他大吼。雨下得太大了，他們濕得徹底，連從髮尾落下的水珠都像是另一場小雨。他抱著鄂德的肩膀，將他抱到大樹下，茂盛的樹葉勉強能有遮蔽作用。

那是一個非常奇怪的烏雲，只出現在他們頭頂的一角，彷彿累積了有幾年之久，下得幾乎整整一天。盧加爾只能抱著鄂德，不停地呼喚他的名字。他親吻他的額頭，輕揉他的肩膀，但鄂德都沒有回應，盧加爾只能從他些微起伏的胸膛確定他還活著。

胡瓦瓦還躺在原地，他沒了掙扎，同樣閉著眼睛，和那些小人類似，他的身體與草地融合、與大樹連接，最後只剩下半張臉，獅子般的臉浮出蠕動的腸子，一下一下地跳著，好像只剩下「它」還醒著。

雨聲漸小，最後停了。

盧加爾抱著鄂德，他同樣閉起眼睛，但還是維持著抱著鄂德的姿勢。他的腦袋垂在鄂德的胸前，鄂德依然閉著眼睛，但臉看起來放鬆很多。

滴答、滴答，盧加爾緩緩地睜開眼睛。

他看見天空降下了瀑布，瀑布之中有個人影漸漸清晰。

恩基從瀑布中走了出來，他拄著木杖，但底部已經沒有烏黑，正微微笑著。

「……恩基。」

懷裡的動靜讓盧加爾低下了頭，鄂德正慢慢地睜開眼睛。他的腦袋有一瞬間的空白，因為鄂德竟比他印象中的還要再成熟些，看起來已經有了十五、六歲，是個介於少年與成人之間絕妙的年紀，有點可愛，也透露著即將成熟的青澀。

「鄂德……鄂德。」他失而復得，抱著鄂德喃喃。

鄂德伸出手，吃力地摸了摸盧加爾垂在自己胸前的腦袋。他虛弱地說：「我變得好奇怪。」他感到關節灼熱，有點痛，手腳無力。

恩基拄著木杖走了過來，腳步緩慢但非常堅定。他俯視著他們，微笑地說：「謝謝你，朝聖者。」

他們找到了「水」。

天空降下的瀑布十分神奇，他沒有真正接觸到地面，天而降，卻給人一種生生不息的感覺，耳邊還有瀑布撞擊水面的聲音，十分真實。這便是小人們說的第二個瀑布。

恩基的肩膀掛著兩股水流，和緩了些。水氣拂過，恩基長髮上的灰色被洗盡，取而代之的是純粹白色，這使他看起來更為仁慈而且莊嚴。

「戰火帶來的死亡染黑了這裡。」恩基說，「河流被污染，人們死亡，最後一切乾涸。」他垂頭看著沉睡的胡瓦瓦，後者非常平靜，臉上蠕動的腸子停了下來，只是一下一下地抽搐。

「這是預言。」恩基說：被拋下的的守護者只剩下恨。

恩基領著他們走出森林。鄂德走不動，盧加爾抱著他，讓他窩在自己懷裡。盧加爾一點也感覺不到疲憊，他充滿力量，鄂德對他而言倒真的像是沙子一樣輕。

恩基並未像他們第一次那樣摸不著方向，他領著他們走得非常堅定，一下子便抵達一開始的洞口。穿過洞口之後，歪斜的房屋依然歪斜，但盧加爾卻覺得有哪裡不同。

經過房屋時，只剩骷髏的人們都靠近窗戶，有的骷顱頭上還插著一把箭。他們一動不動，但盧加爾非常確定他們原先並不是在窗邊。所有的骷髏都擠在一起，每一棟破碎的房子皆然。

他們回到最初的廣場，那裡依然插著一跟旗子，原本被沙子淹沒的半月型出口又重新喘了一口氣。

「謝謝你，朝聖者們。」恩基又說了一次，「我有無限感激。」

恩基的頭髮戴著濕潤，純粹的白色非常適合的，盧加爾有了膜拜的他的衝動。

「恩基，」盧加爾說，「鄂德還好嗎？」他所在乎的似乎只有鄂德。

恩基敲了敲木杖，鄂德睜開了眼睛，輕輕地點了點頭，小聲地說：「手，好痛。腳……好痛。」

痛覺對鄂德而言似乎是新奇的，儘管他覺得難受，但圓睜著眼睛又顯得非常靈動，正細細地感受第一次的感覺。「痛」就像是小小的螞蟻，細細地爬在他每一寸肌膚，非常奇怪。

「你正在改變，鄂德。」恩基說。

盧加爾感覺大腿涼颼颼的，原本的衣服已經無法覆蓋他的皮膚，恩基給了他一條塊布，他將那塊布披在身上，然後別在右胸。鄂德露出了小腿、上臂，但不算太裸露。

「恩基。」盧加爾遲疑了一下說，「我……我或許不是人類。」

恩基微笑地看著他，似乎等著他繼續說下去。

「我感到全身充滿力量。」他說，「我曾被那些小人……」

「精靈。」恩基糾正他。

盧加爾說，「精靈……是的，我曾被那些精靈咬得四分五裂，但最後卻被拼湊重生。」他看了眼腰間的劍又道：「我找到了這把劍，我得到水的洗禮，一切都變了。」他力大無窮，刀槍不入，似乎無所不能，不畏生死。

恩基淡淡地笑道：「我可以給你一個提示，盧加爾。」他說，「你們之間，只有半個死人。」

盧加爾一呆，恩基不像是會開這種玩笑的人。他深吸了一口氣才說，「半個死人是什麼意思？」

恩基忽然臉色一冷，道：「該離開了，朝聖者。」

「恩基？」

恩基望向遠方，兩肩掛著水流，神情肅穆。

「埃利都已經結束了。」

「恩基。」盧加爾慌張地問：「朝聖的目的到底是什麼。神廟那裡究竟有什麼？」

恩基沒有看他，只是深深地望著半月形的洞，外面微微地亮著，但依然被雲遮蔽，風呼呼地吹，偶爾帶著水氣。

「你會知道的，盧加爾。」恩基說，「你將會知道。」

「恩基？恩基？」

「牠給予了預言，聽好了，朝聖者們。」恩基慢慢地說，「恐懼是最後的稻草，眾生恐懼，死亡如影隨形，那僅是座死城。去吧，那裡將會有個接引人。」

「什麼意思？恩基，說清楚。」

恩基不再說話，直挺挺地站著，肅穆地看著遠方，無論盧加爾怎麼呼喚都沒有用。鄂德虛弱地說：「沒用的。」

恩基再也不語，無論盧加爾怎麼問都只是看著出口。潺潺的流水聲慢慢地迴盪在半月形的空間，抱著鄂德慢慢地往出口的方向走，走著走著，他聽見後面傳來聲響。他想要回頭，但卻直覺地想：絕對不行。

鄂德勾住他的脖子，他低頭去看，鄂德已經閉上了眼睛，好像如果可以也想捂住耳朵一樣。他踏著外頭吹進來的沙堆，這次他走得很穩，每一步都非常堅定。

埃利都本就是處在地下的城市，陰冷潮溼的環境與外面相差甚遠。走到半月形的出口時，盧加爾忍不住，還是回過了頭。

恩基依然站在原地，但傾倒破碎的房屋之中，那些原本幾在窗邊的骷髏已經在房屋之外，數量之多，遠遠地看，密密麻麻。他們沒有眼睛，他看不見他們眼裡的情緒，心裡非常不安。恩基眼神灼灼，眼珠子的顏色很淡，不是灰色，而是白色。

熟悉的沙塵讓盧加爾冷靜了下來，後頸滿是冷汗。外面的空氣又好了些，埃利都帶來的水氣讓呼吸都輕鬆了許多，暴露肌膚在空氣中也不再難受。

他們前往下一座城市——也是最後一座，烏魯克。

＃

朝聖者的心裡似乎都有一個地圖，他們總會知道下一個目的在那裡，怎麼走，毫不猶豫，他們相信朝聖與信仰崇拜是他們唯一的救贖。盧加爾稍微有些不同，而他更在意鄂德。

每個生命都有某個存在、或者說出現的理由，盧加爾存在的理由是朝聖，那麼，鄂德呢？如果沒有存在的理由，他會消失嗎？

盧加爾原本想抱著鄂德，但風大，鄂德看起來又太虛弱，他索性解開別在胸前的長袍，揹起鄂德然後披在鄂德身上，裹住了兩人。

「鄂德，你有想起什麼嗎？」盧加爾問。

鄂德的手環在盧加爾胸前，盧加爾看不見他的表情，但從胸前收緊的手可以感覺得出情緒變化。

「一點點。」鄂德小聲地說。

盧加爾輕輕地說：「那真是太好了。」

鄂德說，他在睡著的時候感覺到風，感覺到雨，他站在某個地方，看著某處，那是一種難以言喻的吸引。

說得太過模糊，盧加爾問：「看著某處是看著什麼？某個地方是哪裡？」

鄂德露出茫然的表情，過了一下子才委屈地說：「我不知道。」

「鄂……」

「我不知道。」鄂德又說了一次，將臉埋在盧加爾的背後，委屈又有點賭氣，嘟噥著，聲音軟軟的，帶點鼻音。「很模糊，我只知道我看了很久，很久很久。」

見鄂德沒有繼續說下去的意思，盧加爾也不想勉強，轉而說起了自己瀕死作的夢。草原，男孩，孩童身高的自己。

「鄂德，」盧加爾問，「你為什麼叫作鄂德？」

鄂德沉默了好一段時間，他先是茫然，隨即有點吃驚，纖細的手臂還勾著盧加爾的脖子，但卻不明顯地顫抖。

「我不知道。」

「或許你的名字有什麼意義。」

被賜予的名字是如此珍貴。鄂德忘了很多事，盧加爾也是。盧加爾記得自己的目的：神廟，鄂德則是記得這個自己選擇了這個代稱：鄂德。

鄂德能記起得真的不多，竟然低落了起來。這樣的情緒在尼譜爾、離開埃利都之前從未有過，盧加爾忍不住回頭去看那雙藍色的眼睛。

「你有一天會想起來的。」盧加爾說，「我很喜歡你藍色的眼睛。」

像是玻璃珠，也像是藍色的鑽石，眼珠子帶著水光，藍色就像是一點一點落進水裡的顏料，然後暈開。

「盧加爾，你呢？」

鄂德想要想起自己是誰，存在的意義與目標，但對盧加爾而言，似乎只有朝聖能夠圓滿他生命的意義。

「只要抵達神廟，我就會知道了。」盧加爾答。

風沙已經不若以往強烈，再加上盧加爾似乎變得強壯許多，他一點也不覺得辛苦，鄂德對他而言還是太輕了。

與鄂德不同，盧加爾並未因為記不起什麼而感到徬徨，他的意義擁有目的：神廟。但他突然又想起曾經作的夢，草地上的男孩，面對男孩的自己。若這是他的記憶，他覺得十分美妙。

他們走了沒多久，突然看見一個撲騰的小腿，在不遠處的沙中亂蹬。

「……那是什麼？」

鄂德沒有說話，大概也微張著嘴，對眼前的景象感到不可思議。

盧加爾將鄂德放下來，讓他披著幾乎拖在地上的長袍，自己則下意識地摸上腰間的匕首，但這才想到那已經隨著胡瓦瓦葬在土裡了。

他轉而按上腰間的劍，但猶豫了一下，他並沒有抽出來，讓足以砍斷腿的劍與自己的力氣針對那雙腿。他放下鄂德，小心地比劃著，要他別太接近。但鄂德很堅持，恩基給的布料太長了，他將之蓋在頭上，尾巴長長地拖在地上，只露出一雙藍色明亮的眼睛。

接近的時候，盧加爾才看見那是一雙纖細的腿，看起來年紀很小。他放下按著劍的手，一箭步走過去，拉起了那個在沙堆裡掙扎的孩子。

「哇噗！呸呸呸！」

鄂德也靠過來，兩個人看著拚命吐出沙子的男孩。

「……你沒事吧？」

男孩坐在沙子上，灰色的腦袋上滿是沙子，看起來六七歲，臉上還帶著一點稚嫩的肉感，咳得臉頰都紅噗噗的，有點可憐又有點可愛。男孩穿著袍子，露出肩膀和一節大腿，他們並不會謹慎地用布料遮住肌膚。

男孩的眼珠子也是灰色的，露出茫然的表情，過了好半晌才說：「謝謝您，先生。」

盧加爾原本想要拉起男孩，但男孩卻手腳並用，搖搖晃晃地站了起來。

「請問您叫什麼名字？」男孩問。盧加爾還沒有回應，男孩已經先將手放胸口鞠躬，「我的名字叫作格爾拉。」

「我叫作盧加爾。」他微微側過身，見鄂德只是睜著眼睛不說話，他便替鄂德道：「他是鄂德。」

格爾拉非常有禮貌，除了肩膀上還有沙堆顯得有些失態外，舉手投足都有著成人般的沉著，但又不失孩童的天真。

「為什麼你們在這裡了呢？」格爾拉問。

「烏魯克。」盧加爾說，「我們正在前往烏魯克。」

「噢。」格爾拉露出了驚喜的表情，「我住在烏魯克，我可以帶你們去。」他小手拉起盧加爾，邁著比盧加爾短些的腿就想走，盧加爾被扯了一下，躲在盧加爾身後的鄂德沒有反應過來，撲倒在沙堆中。

「等等。」盧加爾連忙往自己的方向扯，這才讓格拉爾停下腳步。

盧加爾沒有注意到鄂德的臉埋在沙堆裡，鄂德掙扎地爬了起來，撈起罩在自己頭頂的袍子，看起來十分狼狽。

「你又為什麼會在這裡？」盧加爾問。

「我。」格爾拉露出屬於孩童的笑容，「我在這裡。」

「……什麼？」

格拉爾維持著笑容動也不動，過了五秒鐘之後才說：「我在這裡玩耍。」

盧加爾懷疑地看著他，但格爾拉讓他想起第一次見面的鄂德，他於是點點頭。格爾拉繼續拉著盧加爾走，盧加爾回過頭，鄂德正拖著袍子奮力地在沙堆中走，臉色蒼白，手腳關節的疼痛幾乎要殺死他。

「等等，格爾拉。」盧加爾拉著他停了下來，鄂德才氣喘吁吁地走近他們。盧加爾想要重新揹起鄂德，但格爾拉卻好像聽不懂似地，一直緊緊抓著盧加爾。無奈之下，盧加爾只好單手抱起格爾拉，這對他並不難，況且格爾拉也很輕。

不等盧加爾伸出手，鄂德已經抓住了他的衣襬。盧加爾低頭去看，鄂德竟然噘起嘴巴，看也不看他。

「很痛嗎？」他悄聲問。

鄂德倔強地搖頭。

「要不要我……」

「不要。」

「……」

一行人便這麼慢慢地烏魯克前進。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

烏魯克似乎是一個強大的城邦，格爾拉領著他們走，最後在築起的高牆前停下了腳步。那是由石塊堆集成的牆，但因為風沙的侵蝕而顯得坑坑巴巴，但不難想像那曾經是多麼光輝高聳的防禦之牆。

烏魯克的城門是開啟的，但旁邊還有一個小門，可以讓沒有馬車的旅人從那而入。

「爺爺的工作是守城。」格爾拉說。

鄂德嘀咕：「但門已經打開了。」

格爾拉不理他，對著盧加爾說：「歡迎光臨烏魯克。」

說完格爾拉便邁著小腿一蹦一跳地往小門旁的泥土屋走，那是一個很小的房屋，盧加爾猜測那是守門人的居住所。

不等盧加爾，鄂德裹著袍子，鼓著臉蹣跚地往城內走。小門一如大門那樣開著，門戶大開，或許也是因為這個孤寂的世界除了風沙以外別無他物吧。

盧加爾連忙跟上，不解地觀察鄂德。鄂德原本蒼白的臉不知為何因為不滿漲紅，看起來竟精神得多。他想要揹起鄂德，但被拒絕了。

「不需要。」他賭氣地說。

「你的身體……」

鄂德噘起嘴：「我沒事！」

盧加爾無奈，只好不顧鄂德的抗拒替他整理衣服，最後將長袍別在鄂德的右胸，任由後襬拖在地上。

那是和埃利都大相逕庭的城市。一進去，他們便被房屋裡的燈光吸引目光，這裡的房屋齊全，裡面的人談笑風生。他們驚訝地瞅，從窗戶只能看見人影，男男女女，一家人，剛出生的嬰兒，學會走路的孩童，每個人都很快樂。

唯一讓他們感到違和的是，他們的動作非常僵硬。高談論闊的父親揮舞著手，但手只會上下揮動，像是提線的木偶。最讓他們感到奇怪的是，儘管夜幕降下後房屋內滿滿的燈光讓他們感覺很是熱鬧，但背景的談笑聲都十分遙遠，仔細一聽什麼也聽不懂。

盧加爾皺眉，不顧之前鄂德的拒絕，一把握住他的手，兩個人小心翼翼地往中心的驛站走。和前面兩座城市都不一樣，只是走到門口，他們便能感覺到裡頭的熱鬧。

推門而入，印入眼簾的是一桌桌的客人，他們圍在一起喝酒談天，個個臉上都是微醺的紅，看起來十分快活。

盧加爾腳步一頓，手臂起了雞皮疙瘩。方才的詭異被證實，這裡的人們喝著酒，但動作只有兩種：坐著大笑，又或者仰頭飲酒，彷彿只會重複這兩個動作。盧加爾經過的時候仔細聽，他們並沒有說出他能辨識的話，發出了含糊的聲音，好像只是在營造熱鬧談天的氣氛。

驛站的中間站著一個人，盧加爾瞪大了眼睛——恩基，又或者，恩利爾？他的臉和他們一模一樣，只是不如恩基的仁慈，也不如恩利爾的高傲激烈。這個人顯得非常嚴肅，帶著不會讓人反感的沉穩傲氣，只會想屈起膝蓋，垂下腦袋對他致意。

「歡迎你，朝聖者。」那個人的聲音非常低沉，說得很緩慢。他說：「我的名字叫作安。」

「你好，安。」盧加爾在不遠處停下腳步，下意識地與他抱持距離。安嚴肅的臉上給他一種嚴厲的感覺，他不自覺地皺眉。「我的名字叫作盧加爾。」

安幾不可是視地點了點頭，轉而看向鄂德。

「他叫……」

安打斷盧加爾的代理，嚴肅地問：「你叫什麼名字？」

鄂德抿了抿，安給人難以言喻的壓力，盧加爾捏緊鄂德的手，沒有看漏安瞬間射過來的視線。

「……鄂德。」

「什麼？」

鄂德就像是被訓話的學生，挺起胸膛，放大了音量：「鄂德。」

安的臉色肉眼可見地暗下去，看起來十分不滿意，嚴厲地看著他。盧加爾立刻擋在他們之間，神情同樣嚴肅。過了半晌，安收回了打量的視線，轉而道：「歡迎你們。」

安穿著長袍，長袍繞過左肩固定在左邊的腰側。他有著一頭灰色的長髮，和之前的恩利爾和恩基相似，長至腳踝。

「我知道你的目的，盧加爾。」安說，「朝聖是你唯一的本能，也是你唯一能做的事。」

安的口氣讓盧加爾並不是這麼開心，他說：「可否借我們借宿……」

「如你所見，這裡並沒有可以讓你歇腳的地方。」

「……」

「除此之外，這裡的失蹤層出不窮，並不是個適合旅人的地方。」盧加爾已經有了心理準備，安果不其然提出了他的要求：「這裡是個富足的城市，我們也曾非常驕傲於這裡的安寧。然而，近期失蹤的人卻越來越多，請問你可以幫我們找到原因嗎？」

盧加爾覺得安的話非常矛盾。的確，這裡與埃利都或尼普爾相比十分富饒，人生鼎沸便可以證明。但安也說了，儘管這裡曾經很安全，但最近人們卻接二連三地失蹤。

「安，你剛剛說……」

「請問你接受嗎？」

「……」

安的語氣根本稱不上是請求，彷彿是下達御旨的國王。

「我接受。」盧加爾只能這麼說。

安並沒有鬆了一口氣的樣子，他只是點了點頭，彷彿這是他的恩賜，盧加爾總會接受的。

「人們珍惜並自豪這裡的生活，他們衣食無憂，但陰影卻總在角落。」盧加爾原以為這是一種提示，但安說得十分模糊，禪意十足，好像只是他觀察的見解。他又繼續道：「朝聖者，如果你能找到黑暗，一定就能找到前進的路。」

盧加爾非常驚訝，烏魯克是他們最後的城市，他問：「烏魯克的神廟在哪？」

安的表情變也沒有變，只是重複道：「朝聖者，如果你能找到黑暗，一定就能找到前進的路。」

無論盧加爾怎麼問，只要碰觸到神廟的話題，安只會重複那句話。盧加爾明白了，如果不能找到「黑暗」，他們就無法抵達神廟。

從安口裡得不到更多的情報，盧加爾轉身就想走。鄂德看著安，藍色的眼珠子讓安無法忽視。鄂德問：「請問是怎麼樣的人失蹤了呢？」

安瞇起眼睛，過了好半晌才說：「這不能問我。」

盧加爾想了一下，看見了驛站滿滿的客人，隨即知道他們的情報來源是這裡的人。儘管人生鼎沸，這裡的人都只是張著嘴巴，發出無意義的單字，偶爾動作的手腳也十分僵硬，彷彿只是背景。

盧加爾走向其中一個男人，他看起來和烏魯克人有些不同，手臂的肌膚也被布料遮蔽。他正與另一個烏魯克人說話，但從他進門到現在，他都維持著笑瞇瞇的表情，一點都沒有變過。 

「你好，先生。」盧加爾有禮地問，「可以問你一個問題嗎？」

男人彷彿被解放，渾身的僵硬放鬆了些，把那張吃得太好的臉轉過來，下巴的肥肉還抖了一下。

「有什麼事嗎？年輕人。」

「請問你知道關於失蹤的事嗎？」

盧加爾的話甫一出口，男人立刻比了一個小聲的手勢，但身上的肉卻因為興奮而劇烈顫抖。「唉呀，這可不是能隨便拿出來說的事呀。」

男人靠得太近了，盧加爾把鄂德拉到自己身後。他問：「您不是烏魯克人吧？」

男人大笑搖頭，「我是個商人。我周遊列城，做些簡單的買賣罷了。」

他壓低聲音：「為什麼這是不能拿出來說的事？」

「噓，噓！」男人卻笑得越來越開，「唉呀……你不知道嗎？他們都說這是夜影人幹的好事。」

「夜影人是什麼？」

盧加爾的聲音稍微大了些，旁邊的烏魯克人聽見了，臉色一變，紛紛離開這桌。商人露出了遺憾的表情，咕噥著生意都還沒談好呢。

「夜影人就是帶走那些人的怪物。」商人說。

「……夜影人是人嗎？」

商人雙手一攤，「我不知道。」

「夜影人長什麼樣子？」

「據說是個只會在夜裡出現的怪物，指甲很尖，沒有臉，只有一雙可怕的眼睛，身體都是黑的，會在夜裡尋找獵物，被盯上的人會變得十分虛弱，最終失蹤。」

商人說得似真似假，有點唬人的味道，聽起來也不像全然的謊言。盧加爾看了鄂德一眼，幸好後者並沒有被嚇壞，反而聽得很專心。

後來盧加爾又問了幾個關於夜影人的問題，但商人說得天花亂墜，可信度降了一些，盧加爾又問了幾次，但得不到更多的資訊，於是他只好放棄，商人又恢復成方才的僵硬，對著空蕩蕩的座位談笑風生。

鄂德輕輕地問：「在夜裡抓走人的怪物？」

盧加爾擔心地問：「怕嗎？」

鄂德看起來並不像在思考，但還是過了好幾秒才回應：「不。」

盧加爾說：「我會保護你。」

鄂德沒有拒絕，他們找上了另一個神色凝重的男人。他看起來是烏魯克人，衣衫卻散發著詭異的氣味，似乎很久沒有清洗了。

「您好，先生。」

盧加爾還沒問出口，男人已經抱頭，看起來好像在哭，但仔細一看，他又只是在嘆息。因為盧加爾的搭話，男人終於能夠仰頭飲入杯裡的液體。

「我的生命已經邁入寒冬，黑暗降臨，而且將不會春天回歸。」

「請問發生什麼事了嗎？」鄂德問。

男人的頭髮花白，灰色與白色交織，臉色黯淡，臉上皺紋刻得很深。「我的兒子死了。」

「死了？」盧加爾愣了一下，「為什麼？」

「我的兒子是個驍勇善戰的士兵，他隨著國王四處征戰，擴大我等的領土。」老人的眼神黯淡，「然而，在戰場存活下來的兒子卻在回來之後不久便死了。」

「死」這個字讓盧加爾非常不安，他握緊鄂德的手，臉色凝重，鄂德抬頭看了他一眼，彷彿心有靈犀，用臉頰輕輕地蹭了蹭盧加爾的肩膀。

「請節哀。」盧加爾知道自己必須繼續發問，所以儘管「死亡」讓他感到恐懼，他還是問道：「請問您令郎是怎麼……怎麼去世的？」

男人陰冷地看著他，眼睛毫無光亮，一片黯淡，他冷冷地說：「他和你差不多大……」怨毒的眼神似乎期望他能夠代替自己的兒子去死。他清了清喉嚨後陰森地說：「被夜影人帶走了。」

鄂德沒有害怕，見盧加爾臉色不對勁，他冷靜地問：「請問您怎麼知道令郎已經死了？」

男人冷哼，鄂德的問題對他而言是可笑的，不過是無謂的希望。「被夜影人帶走的不可能會回來。他們會將帶走的人殘忍殺死，將頭、四肢砍下，灑在這個王國的每一個角落。」

這副堅信的模樣讓他們都沉默了，男人絕望且死氣沉沉，連復仇都做不到。

鄂德很冷靜，他問：「為什麼？」

男人怨毒的眼神變得僵硬，嘴巴一開一闔地重複：「被夜影人帶走的不可能會回來。他們會將帶走的人殘忍殺死，將頭、四肢砍下，灑在這個王國的每一個角落。」

鄂德思考了一下便明白這不是個「正確的」問題，於是他換了個問題：「請問令郎在失蹤之前有什麼不對勁的地方嗎？」

這句話好像終於讓喪子的父親開始思考，他的雙眼茫然，拚命回憶。鄂德很有耐心，但看起來並不是同理心，只是非常純粹的等候，為了得到他想要的答案。

「……他，是個聰明的孩子。」男人慢慢地說，「總是戰無不勝，而且強壯。但回來的那陣子……他看起來削瘦很多……很沮喪。」

鄂德馬上問：「原因是什麼——請問您知道嗎？」

「……我不知道。」同樣削瘦的父親劇烈顫抖，捂住臉，「我不知道……我不知道……」

男人說，勝戰回來的兒子並沒有預想中的志得意滿，反而看起來憔悴不堪。過沒幾日，男人一覺醒來兒子便消失了，一聲不響，什麼也沒帶走，就連他引以自豪的劍都扔在床底。所有人都說，他的兒子被夜影人帶走的，只有夜影人才能做到無聲無息。

「夜影人到底是什麼東西？」

男人失去理智，嗚嗚哭泣，身體恢復僵硬，什麼也不願意多說，只是不停地重複：「我不知道。」

盧加爾知道這個線索結束了，他覺得不舒服，胸口好像被壓著重石，喘不過氣來。

「死亡是什麼？」鄂德好奇地問。

對了，鄂德或許還沒能理解死亡。盧加爾有點羨慕他，但又覺得很開心，因為鄂德或許從未經歷過生離死別的痛苦。或許，死亡對他而言根本不算什麼。

「就是……」他擠出笑容：「再也見不到。」

鄂德的不解還是未褪去。他雖然長大了不少，外表已經是少年的模樣，但他的認知不比嬰兒多多少，盧加爾心想這樣也好，鄂德應該要永遠無憂無慮才是。

他們前往下一桌， 那裡也有一個苦惱的男人，與其他酒酣耳熱的男人不同，他看起來就和上一個男人一樣憂愁。

「您好，先生。」

就像是某個開關，男人對著他們哀嘆，周遭歡快的人也沒有覺得哪裡不對，彷彿沒有注意到盧加爾鄂德的存在。

「請問您知道關於夜影人的事嗎？」

「唉。」男人嘆息，但沒有說出更多的資訊。

盧加爾換了一個問法：「請問您周遭有誰失蹤嗎？」

聽到了關鍵字，男人緩緩道來：「我的兒子不見了，肯定是被夜影人帶走的。」

「您知道是為什麼嗎？」

「我不知道。」男人飲了一大口酒，抹了抹嘴巴，憂愁更加深刻，「我的兒子是個生性浪漫而且充滿才華的詩人，他立誓寫下永世流傳的史詩，隨著戰士一同前往戰場。然而，他回來沒多久便失蹤了。」說完男人和上個男人一樣掩面哭泣，鬢角同樣灰白，這是兒子失蹤帶給他的苦痛所成。

「他在失蹤之前有什麼不對的地方嗎？」

男人沉思，抹了把眼淚，過了好半晌才說：「他看起來很……古怪。他恐懼——極端的恐懼，但也極端的興奮。他說：我會寫下所有的真實。」

「『所有的真實』是什麼？」

「我不知道。」

鄂德又插嘴：「還有什麼其他奇怪的地方嗎？失蹤之前……或者失蹤之後？」

男人又想了一下，露出了恍然大悟的表情：「泥板。所有的泥板都消失了。他在上面刻下的詩被一同帶走。」

「……是他帶走的嗎？」

男人搖頭：「我不知道。」

難道是夜影人帶走的？如果是，那是為什麼？這裡的情況顯然和上個男人兒子的有所出入，鄂德摸著下巴，盧加爾也想不透。

「泥板上寫了什麼？」

「小犬做的詩。」

「是怎麼樣的詩？」

「我想是關於王朝的勝利。」

「是怎麼樣的勝利？」

男人一呆，嘴巴一開一闔：「我想是關於王朝的勝利。」

盧加爾換個問法，「那必定是值得驕傲的勝利，您看過嗎？」

「不。」

「不？」

「小犬不允許我看。」

「為什麼？」

男人開始瑟瑟發抖，捂住嘴巴拚命搖頭。抬起頭，狠狠地瞪著盧加爾，臉被憋得發紅，既恐懼又憤怒。

「你會害死我！」男人顫聲，「不能談論夜影人太久，否則，他也會盯上你的。」

盧加爾抓緊時機：「夜影人到底是什麼？」

聲音太大了。

瞬間，驛站裡的聲音都停止了，所有人都驚恐地看著他們。除了安，他依舊站在中心，臉上沒有任何溫度。與其他人的驚恐不同，安似乎永遠也不會有這種情緒，只是冷冷地看著他們。

「你會害死我的！你會害死我的！」這個男人崩潰。

盧加爾不明白發生什麼事，鄂德被他緊緊牽在身後，兩個人看著周遭驚嚇、厭惡，以及絕望。男人摔倒在地，但沒有一個人願意去扶他。盧加爾看不下去，伸出手，但卻被男人惡狠狠地打開。

「滾開！」

盧加爾收回手：「冷靜一點。」

鄂德抓住盧加爾的手，細細嫩嫩的掌心蓋住盧加爾被打的部位，噘著嘴巴，使盡力氣將他往後拉。果不其然，男人揮出的拳頭落空了。

「我……」

「他們今天就會來殺我的！而這都是因為你的錯！」

「你在說什麼——」

「滾出去！」

有人向他們砸出酒瓶，方才溫馨熱鬧的氣氛一下子便消失得無影無蹤。盧加爾不得已，只好帶著鄂德離開，臨走之前，他看見跪倒在地的男人竟也被嫌惡地扔了酒瓶和未食完的食物，失神的臉上滿是黏膩。

盧加爾沒辦法回頭，只能急切地帶著鄂德離開。當他們躲過砸向腦袋的酒、剛好踏出驛站時，他們被一個矮小的身影擋住。

「……格爾拉！」

格爾拉好像等了有好一陣子，拉著盧加爾的手，幸好盧加爾緊抓著鄂德才沒讓他掉隊。格爾拉的力氣非常大，一點也不像是個小孩，盧加爾來不及發問，格爾拉已經用歡快的語氣說：「那個男人死定了。」

「死」，這是盧加爾最不想見的。他臉色一白：「為什麼？」

格爾拉笑了笑道，「你們談論夜影人太久了。夜晚是他們的狩獵的時間，他活不過今晚的。」

盧加爾發現，周遭的房屋都暗了，死氣沉沉，與他們剛來時相差十萬八千里，而且一點聲響也沒有。

「失蹤的人都死了嗎？」

格爾拉似乎發現自己說錯話了，於是沒有回答這個問題。他拉著盧加爾一直跑，盧加爾好幾次都怕鄂德跌倒，但不知道是基於什麼賭氣的理由，鄂德死也不讓自己落下，好幾次的踉蹌都沒有跌倒。

周遭的房子越來越稀疏，他們往上了好一陣子，這似乎是一個斜坡，而且越來越抖。盧加爾想要發問，但喘息之間錯過了時機。

最後，他們突兀地停了下來，因為眼前是一片黑。

並不是夜，而是純粹的黑暗。

他們完全看不見前方是什麼，就像是天空落下一塊無邊無際的黑幕，腳趾前還看得見一點延伸的山路，但再往前一點，卻突然被黑幕截斷，彷彿就此落入無盡深淵。

格爾拉愉悅地說：「神廟就在這後面。」

盧加爾終於明白，安不是開玩笑的，他若無法驅逐這個城市的黑暗，那麼他永遠無法抵達神廟。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

格爾拉又把他們帶回城牆前的泥屋，裡面果真非常狹小。盧加爾和鄂德都長大了不少，格爾拉只是天真地說：「如果只有你一個人並沒什麼問題。」

「……」

盧加爾還來不及做什麼，鄂德已經一把鑽進盧加爾的懷裡，鼓著臉，環抱盧加爾的腰，頗有再也不放手的意思。

格爾拉只是看了他一眼，最後什麼也沒說。泥屋裡面非常簡陋，只有一盞火，格爾拉靠近的時候，火燒得更大了。他席地而坐，盧加爾抱著鄂德便是極限。

「睡吧。」格爾拉一點也不像是個孩子，十分沉穩地說，「晚上很危險，睡過去就好了。」

他忽然注意到，屋內並沒有任何食物，看起來過於精簡，沒有任何人氣。

「……你的爺爺呢？格爾拉。」

格爾拉抱著膝蓋，火光在他臉上閃爍，他淡淡的笑容看起來早熟得奇怪。

「……爺爺死了喔。」

盧加爾黯淡神情，他祈求格爾拉不要繼續說下去。格爾拉卻慢慢地躺下來，蜷縮在角落，留給了他們不小的位置，眼底印照著火光。格爾拉淡淡地說：「被夜影人抓走了。」

「……」

鄂德按住盧加爾的手臂，後者橫在胸前，他勉強抽出自己兩隻手。他問：「你怎麼知道？」

格爾拉歪著頭，想了一下，竟然淡淡地笑道：「因為我看見了，在黎明的時候。」他緩緩道來。那是個寂靜的夜晚，格爾拉的爺爺拉起城門，又將門鎖好，要格爾拉早點睡。往常他都是和爺爺一起睡的，然而，那夜爺爺卻不允許他靠近，他們中間隔著火堆。

噓。爺爺說，晚安，格爾拉。他翻了個身，背對著爺爺。爺爺輕輕地說：聽到什麼聲音都不要轉過來喔。

格爾拉抱持著疑問睡著了，清晨的時候，他聽見細細的聲音。不知道什麼時候，他聽見奇怪的聲音，很悶，十分地不明顯。布料摩擦的聲音只有一會，很快便安靜了下來。

噗哧……他從被窩裡悄悄地探出頭，這才發現自己不知不覺翻了個身，面向爺爺。他記得爺爺說過的話，只敢瞇起眼睛。

他看見黑色的怪物將爺爺嘶咬而碎片，他捂住嘴巴，爺爺的眼睛往上吊，卻好像與他對上眼睛。笑了一下，腦袋便被割了下來。

他嚇德閉上了眼睛，心想這或許只是一個夢。

「隔天醒來的時候，爺爺已經不在了。」他說，「什麼也沒留下，除了一點點的紅色……但再隔一天，紅色也不見了。」

格爾拉說：爺爺再也沒有回來過。

「……我很遺憾，」盧加爾僵硬遞說：「格爾拉。」

格爾拉搖了搖頭。

盧加爾抱著鄂德躺下，將袍子裹住兩人，兩個人都曲起腿，鄂德的背貼著盧加爾的胸膛，兩個人的溫度互相取暖。

鄂德問：「你覺得這是一場夢？」

格爾拉看了眼鄂德，眼神冷了一下，聳了聳肩：「誰知道。」

「夜影人長什麼樣子？」盧加爾問。

「很黑，彷彿跟夜融在一起，我只看見一雙眼睛，人類的眼睛。」格爾拉說：「他們用尖尖的指甲殺死了爺爺。」

格爾拉說得雲淡風輕，一點也不像是一個小孩。盧加爾於心不忍，但還是得問：「爺爺……在那之前有什麼奇怪的地方嗎？」

格爾拉彷彿就在等這個問題，他微微一笑：「爺爺他非常沮喪。」

「他害怕嗎？」鄂德問。

「不。」格爾拉低聲地說：「他只是恐懼……以及失望。很失望。」

「……」

「他說：總有一天，真正的詩人將不會存在，英勇的戰士會消失，生命會被死亡籠罩，太陽被烏雲遮蔽，沒有風、沒有水，寸草不生，國王將會是唯一的審判者。」格爾拉開始困了打了一個喝欠，「我累了，朝聖者們，晚安。」

「格爾拉。」鄂德的眼神卻依然清澈，沒有絲毫被睡支配的意思。他問：「你的目的是什麼？」

存在於這個世界的每個人都有目的，恩利爾有、恩基有，甚至胡瓦瓦也有。盧加爾是朝聖者，鄂德或許是找回他的記憶，那麼，格爾拉的目的是什麼？

格爾拉並未因為他奇怪的問題而困惑，他竟然笑了，似乎這個問題也在他的意料之內。格爾拉隨手抓起一件袍子蓋在身上，小小的身軀沒有人與他取暖，看起來有點可憐。他將臉的一半埋進袍裡，露出一雙灰色的眼睛。

「我討厭你，鄂德。」

鄂德一愣，盧加爾下意識地抱緊鄂德。格爾拉笑出了聲，聲音很細，孩童的哼哼聲聽起來卻很嘲諷。他原本以為盧加爾會因為他的遭遇心生憐憫、進而會有無止盡的包容，然而只是那麼一句話，盧加爾的眼神變得狠劣，收縮的瞳孔像是被激怒的野獸。這是對一個孩子該有的態度嗎？

格爾拉並沒有害怕，打了個喝欠，將自己縝密地包好。

「無論聽到什麼聲音，都千萬不要睜開眼睛喔。」

「格爾拉？」

「下一個就輪到我了。」

「……格爾拉，這不是個有趣的玩笑。」

格爾拉已經閉上眼睛，非常放鬆，一點也沒有害怕的感覺。他夢囈般地說：「因為我看見了……他們知道的、他們知道的……他們不會放過我的。」

「格爾拉！」鄂德拔高音調，甚至掙扎地想要脫離盧加爾的懷抱。但他發現，盧加爾已經緊緊地閉上眼睛，痛苦地箍著他。他只能喊：「格爾拉！格爾拉！為什麼？夜影人到底是什麼？」

格爾拉不知道是故意還是真的睡著了，理也沒理他，丟下了可怕又可憐的話之後便沒有更多。鄂德有點生氣，格爾拉似乎怪罪於他，然後又擅自赴死。

「噓。」鄂德的腦袋上傳來聲音，他被箍得無法抬頭，這使他無法看清盧加爾的臉。他試著動了動，但這次盧加爾非常堅持，他半點也沒有掙脫。盧加爾擁有絕對的力量，但若是鄂德不願意，他半點也不會勉強他，唯獨這次不願意妥協。

鄂德只能看著火堆、以及火堆後面沉沉入睡的男孩困惑地問：「盧加爾？你在發抖嗎？」

橫在胸口的顫抖只停止了一秒，但還是無法抑制地繼續發抖，他嚥了嚥口水，「是的，鄂德。」

「為什麼？」

鄂德是真的不懂，他還在學習，盧加爾閉上眼睛：「或許我在害怕。」

「害怕？」

「恐懼。」其實他說謊了。

「……恐懼。」鄂德細細咀嚼這兩個字。這是每個談論夜影人會擁有的情緒，他喃喃：「我明白了。」

「夜影人的目標是什麼？夜影人到底是誰——什麼東西？」鄂德的問題沒有得到回應，取而代之的是恐懼的顫抖與無語，於是他又喊了幾次：「盧加爾？盧加爾？」

「不，鄂德。」盧加爾的聲音嘶啞，聲音壓低，「夜晚是他們的時間，我們不該繼續談論。」

「盧加爾，你為什麼突然這麼害怕？你想起了什麼嗎？」

盧加爾停了一下才說：「不，我並沒有想起什麼……我只是……感覺……僅僅只是一種直覺。」

盧加爾的反應和驛站的男人很像，失去理智，不願意多談，真實被隱藏，鄂德如霧裡看花。

「盧加爾，格爾拉會死的。」

他沉默了好一會才喃喃：「我知道。」他說：「我不希望他死。」

鄂德緊緊盯著格爾拉，火光原本燒得很亮，但隨著時間的流逝開始轉弱。儘管他們早已喪失晨昏的概念，一片灰暗的土地還是降下了睡眠，眼皮開始變重，不知不覺，兩個人都睡著了。

夢如約而至。夢境是神賜予的預言，盧加爾十分重視。身體輕飄飄的，這次他依然在象牙色的柱旁，這裡很是陰涼，涼風拂過，他沒有感覺到衣襬的飄動，自己好像成為了某種意識——不是人，只是一種意識存在，隨著風小小起伏。

眼前的草地站著三個人：恩利爾、恩基，以及，格爾拉。

恩利爾的紅色長髮飛揚，看起來很是憤怒，恩基夾在中間，手拄著木杖，維持兩人的平衡，氣氛並不是太好。格爾拉灰色的頭髮變成了米黃色，不再是兒童的模樣，面部俊美得不像是個人類。他依然帶著微笑，但頗為不在乎，輕而易舉地惹怒了恩利爾。

「你給予太多提示了，格爾拉。」恩利爾道。

「我不這麼認為，恩利爾。」格爾拉則說：「這是真正存在的『事實』，我只是借用，並沒有違反規則。」

恩利爾恨得牙癢癢的，但恩基沒有退縮，依然分開兩人。

「這是嚴肅而且神聖的。」恩利爾又說。

格爾拉依然面不改色，「我同意，恩利爾。不是所有人都和你一樣公私不分。」

「格爾拉！」

恩基開口，口氣莊重，緩緩地說：「好了。」瞬間，兩人都沒有繼續說話，只是看著彼此。他對恩利爾說：「這並沒有我們共同違反規則，況且安也同意了。」

恩利爾冷哼一聲。

他又對格爾拉說：「沒有下次了，格爾拉，你的責任結束了。」

格爾拉斂起笑容，他說：「我討厭他。」

「注意你的用詞！」

格爾拉也不甘示弱，怒視恩利爾：「他默許了這一切。」

「不！」

「若不是他，這一切都不會發生。」格爾拉不屑地說，「是他容許了，進而迎來毀滅，咎由自取。」

氣氛一觸即發，這個「預示」十分地真實，但盧加爾聽得並不明白，腦袋一片混亂。忽然，三人停止了談話，眼睛唰地看向他這邊。

這次，盧加爾有了實感，他就像隨著風緩緩降落的葉，裸足慢慢地踏在地上，感覺十分真實。他抬起了手，手腕叮叮作響，不過只有左腕一支。

三雙眼睛看著他，默默無語。預示似乎結束了，他們三人的表情各不相同，唯一共同的是三人都帶有審視的味道。

這次的預示非常簡單易懂：「你能拯救他們嗎？」

＃

盧加爾睜開了眼睛。

他看見格爾拉的頭顱被割了下來，格爾拉的表情安祥，一點反抗也沒有，頭顱被收進夜影人的懷裡，視線看來就像是被塗上黑色顏料一般，消失在火光黯淡的泥屋中。

夜影人果然如他所說，準備在夜裡帶走了格爾拉。

盧加爾看著夜影人，火堆傳來樹枝斷裂的聲音，啪茲，終於半點光線也沒有。他的呼吸不再穩定，只是一下的中斷便讓夜影人注意到。

黑暗並沒有阻礙盧加爾的視線，他漸漸感受到非人的力量，一半的血液彷彿沸騰，皮膚之下蠢蠢欲動。

夜影人的視線很明顯，其中一個拉下了面罩，露出了一雙灰色的眼睛。那雙眼睛毫無生氣，灰色的眼珠子讓那人看起來像是條死魚。

盧加爾立刻有了判斷，他抱著懷裡的鄂德往旁邊滾，不過空間太小，他立刻將鄂德藏到自己身後。在坐起身時，熄滅的火堆的另一側已經沒有人了，就連格爾拉都一起消失了。

儘管如此，盧加爾還是看見了殘影，他的動態視覺更加靈敏了——夜影人用四足往窗戶的方向爬行，和猿一樣靈敏，而且沒有發出任何聲音。

他想起夢裡的預示：你能拯救他們嗎？

他立刻起身，抽出腰間的劍。鄂德被不算溫柔地拉到後面，臉朝下撲倒在地，終於清醒，一雙藍色的眼睛飛快地眨了又眨。

「盧加爾？」鄂德看見盧加爾已經一腳跳上窗戶，左掌心抵在窗沿，眼睛在黑暗中很清晰，灰色的眼珠子看起來並不像夜影人那樣毫無生氣。相反地，他的眼底燒著沒有顏色的火，難以熄滅。

「鄂德，你留在這裡。」盧加爾的聲音還留在這裡，但身體已經往外跳。

回過神，鄂德大叫，「盧加爾！」但伸出手只抓了個空，重心不穩又撲倒在地。

盧加爾以常人難以達到的靈敏跳上屋頂，他瞇起眼睛，普通人絕對不會看見，夜裡的沙非常嚴厲，只是幾分鐘眼睛變酸澀難耐。但他卻看見了在城牆上攀爬的夜影人，不只一個，正迅速地往上，然後跳入城邦內。

盧加爾來不及想自己是否做的到，他奮力一躍，輕而易舉地跳上城牆，迅速地將劍插進石頭的縫隙之中。

遠方傳來奇怪的叫聲，竟然有點像猿鳴，十分刺耳。這次他沒有抽出劍，只是吸了一口氣。他將手指插進石縫，臂力驚人，竟就這麼徒手攀上城牆。

他躍上城牆頂，放眼望去，城邦一片漆黑。

猿鳴，不只視力，他的聽覺也變得靈敏。

「右邊。」他喃喃。

他飛躍而下，張開雙臂，毫不畏懼。

盧加爾彷彿不死。

他落在地上，碰！腳沒有碎也沒有斷，他輕輕一踏，再度跳上屋頂。答答答、答答答，他飛奔而上，屋內沒有任何燈光，他卻能聽見恐懼的祈禱：偉大的神啊，請保佑這個城市、這個王國，保佑我，保佑我們。

他看見幾個黑色的人影開始聚集，盧加爾舉起劍，手臂肌肉鼓起，渾身燥熱。唰——他擲出劍，劃破空氣，指尖發力。

「吱！」

劍沒入某個黑色的身影，他飛快地跳到夜影人聚集的屋頂，看見他們將匕首架在一個男人的脖子上——那正是驛站裡崩潰害怕的男人。

他的速度很快，夜影人甚至沒有反應過來。他拔出劍，抽出了一連串的紅，他眼色一凜，正準備了解第一個中劍的夜影人，但他們卻沒有攻擊的意思。讓盧加爾更加錯愕的是，他們竟都緩緩地拉下面罩。

那是幾張堪稱可怖的臉。他們的臉都有些畸形，眼神呆滯，但臉頰上面都統一有著十字的疤痕。

他們身形僂佝，手臂長至小腿，腿也像是猿猴那樣彎曲，而人們口中的「尖尖的指甲」則是他的腰間的彎刀。這就是夜影人的真身？盧加爾嚥了嚥口水。

「啊……啊。」

其中一個夜影人發出了奇怪的聲音，開闔的嘴巴沒有舌頭，這也不奇怪他們只能發出無意義的聲音。

他們捧著格爾拉的腦袋，雙膝跪下，茫然的眼神看起來有些可笑。

「啊……啊、啊。」

盧加爾捏緊劍柄。格爾拉只剩一顆頭，臉色發白，嘴唇無色，但閉著眼睛看起來就只是睡著了，斷面的血還在流，滴滴答答、滴滴答答，最後匯聚成一窪血水。

灰色的頭髮、眼皮下灰色的眼珠子，這是格爾拉最後留下來的顏色。

夜影人裹著黑色的袍子，與夜色融為一體，那雙灰色的眼睛慢慢地多了討好，捧著男孩的腦袋，「啊啊」地遞給他，其他的夜影人也露出了眼睛，有的人多了隻眼睛，有的人少了一隻，有些人沒有鼻子，有些人沒有嘴唇，每個人都雙跪下，甚至想要砍下男人的頭顱。

「住手！」他喝道。

夜影人立刻停止了動作，眼睛眨也不眨，好像在等他下一個指示。盧加爾渾身發冷，天旋地轉。

「盧加爾！」

他低下頭，看見鄂德，以及抱著鄂德的安。

「……鄂德。」

安一躍而上，沒有半點猶豫，與盧加爾相比與過之而無不及。鄂德一落地便往盧加爾的懷裡撞，但沒有讓他挪動半分。盧加爾伸出手，劍框啷一聲掉到地上，緊緊地抱住鄂德。不過他很清楚，這次的擁抱完全是為了自己。

他將臉埋在鄂德的肩膀，後者也踮起腳尖，從下而上抱住盧加爾，手壓在他的肩甲骨上，拚命地撐住盧加爾。

「沒事了，盧加爾。」他說，「沒事了。」

夜影人維持與先前一樣的動作，驛站的男人依然沒有醒，似乎被下了藥。安看起來更加嚴厲了，他緩緩地走近夜影人，眼神冷酷，彷彿沒有絲毫憐憫。他伸出手，抓住夜影人的腦袋。

盧加爾心覺不妙：「安！」

他毫不猶豫，好像要捏碎夜影人的腦袋——夜影人張大了嘴巴，化為沙之前還看著盧加爾，眼珠子幾乎要突出來。夜影人似乎在尖叫，但沒有恐懼，安的手一用力，他們瞬間成了沙堆。

安又捏住了驛站男人的頭，盧加爾說：「安，為什麼？」

安狠狠一捏，男人也化為沙，彷彿掌心下的不是人類的頭顱，只是隨處可見的石子。他拍了拍衣袖的沙，絲毫沒有任何憐憫，淡淡地說：「他們不存在。」

格爾拉的腦袋也成為沙，隱隱之間，屋內的鼾聲都停止了，只剩沙堆滑落的聲音，盧加爾聽得見。

「恭喜你，朝聖者，你拯救了這座城市。」

盧加爾失笑：「拯救？」

風捲起了殘沙，安伸手一擋，微微蹙眉，似乎非常不想讓沙玷污自己白潔的長袍。他撫過自己的長髮，灰色白的頭髮被米黃色取代，沙礫無法污染分毫，在夜裡看起來是這麼鮮明。

他伸手一指，遮住天空的雲以安的手指上方為中心緩緩散開——他們終於看見了天空。大概是黎明，天空看起來是淡淡的藍色，但上面並沒有太陽。米黃色的髮絲隨著風飄揚，安瞇起眼睛，盧加爾知道他並不是人類，不只是因為他能夠任意地賜予人們死亡，而是因為他的眼。那雙黃色的眼宛如看著螻蟻。並不能被稱為冷酷、或者鄙夷，但是絕對的上對下，看得盧加爾腦袋發麻。

「繼續前進，朝聖者。」

盧加爾撿起插在地上的劍，劍面映照著他陰冷的臉，他的手被鄂德抓住。鄂德搖頭：「不要，盧加爾。」

面無表情的安卻出乎意料地被激怒，他面露不屑：「人類。」

盧加爾說：「拯救？我的目的難道是拯救這個城市嗎？」

安只是說：「前進，朝聖者。」

「安。」盧加爾顫抖著聲音，看起來似乎在發怒邊緣，但又很絕望，「我到底為什麼會在這裡？你們這些將我玩弄在掌心的混蛋——」

安眼神一凜，他的手臂閃電流竄，鄂德一臉驚恐，他來不及擋在盧加爾之前，安已經抓住了盧加爾了腦袋。安的五指十分有力，疼痛瞬間襲來，盧加爾大叫，眼睛因為憤怒和痛苦發紅，他咆哮，揮出掌心的劍。

「不要！」鄂德喊。

電光石火之間，他感覺右半的身體已經麻痺，右邊的眼珠子隨著沙子滑落，他看見鄂德絕望的臉，右邊的牙齒裸露，內臟也化為沙堆。安抬起下巴，由上而下，盧加爾才知道自己化成了沙，只能成為安腳邊的細粒。

鄂德跪在地上，眼睛來回看著，一下往左、一下往右，一下往上、一下往下，過了好半晌才顫抖著手捧起沙堆。

盧加爾感覺到被柔軟包圍，溫度有點低，那應該是鄂德的手。他的手又軟又冷，但顫抖得太嚴重，他的世界也跟著震盪不安。但最讓他憂傷的應該是鄂德匯聚在眼窩的淚水，他看得很清楚，並且彷彿能聽見鄂德心碎的聲音。

他的意識開始黯淡，周遭變黑，鄂德的聲音也聽不見了，只能看見一開一闔的嘴巴，以及滑到嘴角的淚水。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

他沒有多大便知道自己的出生並不受到祝福。他一直在森林的另一頭長大，那裡有瀑布、小河，這裡的人膜拜水之神，他們擁有無盡豐沛的水資源。

一如男孩所言，他們果然再次見面了。

「我要離開了。」他苦悶地說。他很喜歡這個男孩，但在夢裡，男孩的臉一直都不清楚。

男孩一點也不驚訝，竟然還說：「我知道。」

他一呆，「你知道。」

「你要往西南方走。」

「是的。」他說，「我即將離開埃利都，並且前往尼普爾。你怎麼會知道？」

男孩沒有回答，他低頭思索了一下，過了一下子才說：「我要和你一起去。」

「咦？」

男孩沒有改變臉色，似乎在等待他的同意。過了好半晌，見他依然張大著嘴巴，傻愣的模樣太蠢，他才慢慢地說：「你不願意。」

「不——」他回過神，臉色漲紅，下意識地笑，整個人看起來很興奮，好像想要立刻跳上跳下，但又極強的意志力而勉強壓抑自己。他說：「我非常願意！我非常樂意！但是——」

男孩等著他說完。

「——我要先問過母親。」見男孩皺起眉，他又補充：「但我想她會同意的。」

男孩說：「好。」

森林傳來吼叫聲，他嚇了一跳，但男孩只是稍微側過頭，深深地看了森林深處，幾秒鐘之後吼叫聲便不見了。

「狗嗎？」他問。

「走吧。」男孩說：我已下定決心。

「咦？」

「不是要先徵求你令堂的同意嗎？」

他愣愣地看著男孩主動將手塞進自己掌心內。男孩看起來非常自然，他下意識地收緊掌心，牽著這隻軟軟的手，心臟噗通噗通地跳。

他們最後一起前往尼普爾。母親一開始非常反對，一直說不可以，千萬不可以。但他很堅持，從小到大母親從未違背過自己的意願，所以也只好答應了。坐馬車的時候，她讓男孩罩著長袍，並且千萬不要探出頭，他忘記理由了。至於他呢，被塞進馬車的最深處，別說臉了，就連外面的風景半點也看不見。

他們在尼普爾住了好一段時間，男孩一直是他最親密的朋友。

一直。一直。

直到……

夢境開始模糊，他迷迷糊糊之間，眼淚竟然掉了下來。

＃

他在鄂德的懷裡睜開眼睛，甫一睜開，他便看見鄂德蒼白的臉。見他甦醒，他小心翼翼地碰他右半的臉、右臂，右肩、右腿，見掌心都能碰到紮實的肉體才放下心來。

「鄂德……」

「你可能暫時沒辦法動。」

這對盧加爾而言有點新鮮，自從埃利都以來，他已經很久沒有這種被肉體拖住的感覺了，不免得試著動了動手臂。左臂倒是輕而易舉，但右臂就像神經壞死一樣，怎麼樣都無法移動。

「安……」

「祂走了。」

盧加爾看著天空，淡淡的藍色很漂亮，在散開的雲中間，看起來就像是破了一個洞一樣。

「我們離神廟很近了。」鄂德說了一個好消息。

是的，他的身分是朝聖者，這是他存活的原因，若沒有這個，他又有什麼活著的記憶。

「安剛剛生氣了。」鄂德說得很慢，「所以……給了你一個小小的懲罰。」盧加爾才剛張開嘴，鄂德已經用小手捂住，輕輕地說：「不可以。」

他只好在心裡說：去他的神。

「安能聽見。」鄂德看出來了，蒼白著臉說：「神無所不能。」

盧加爾並不害怕，但鄂德的臉色不是太好，他只好選擇閉上嘴巴。休息了好一會，直到盧加爾並不想再看到天空為止，他們才決定繼續前進。

他發現自己躺在一個逐漸上升的山路，他立刻反應過來，這是那天晚上安帶著他們走的路，而他吃驚地發現原本被黑幕遮掩的路被揭開了。

「安說，天空驅散了一點黑暗。」

盧加爾瞇起眼睛，眼前瀰漫著薄霧，但終於可以看見往山上蔓延的路了。路的蔓延很長，最後停在高聳的山頂——神廟就在那裡。

目標就在那裡，但盧加爾絲毫沒有開心的感覺，反而更加沉重，好像這條山路永遠也不會有盡頭，他將是徘徊在人間的孤魂。

烏魯克城非常安靜，幾乎是死寂，盧加爾知道那是因為所有人都變成一堆堆的沙。思及此，他便覺得心神不寧，腦中都是化為沙的鄂德。

「走吧。」鄂德說，扶在盧加爾的右側，兩個人慢慢地走上這條又長又陡的蜿蜒山路。

盧加爾的身體非常虛弱，尤其是右半的身體，麻痛交雜，幾乎只能靠著鄂德支撐自己，走了一步便要停下來休息兩分鐘。

他們走走停停，鄂德一路無語，只是盯著地面。路的兩旁雜草叢生，或許有了風也有了水，天空綻放，看起來翠綠而且生機勃勃。

「如果有花就好了。」盧加爾喃喃。

鄂德微微偏頭，但還是沒有與他對上眼：「花？」

「花和你——」「很搭」還沒有說出口，盧加爾的聲音便嘎然而止。他踉蹌地往前摔，鄂德連忙去拉，但力氣不夠，兩個人都差點摔在地上。

「你沒事吧？」鄂德嚇得問。他的看見盧加爾滑到下巴的汗水，以及黏在他耳邊的濕潤的灰色髮絲，那雙被瀏海遮住的灰色眼睛因為疼痛而瞇起，瞳孔晃動，嘴角卻還是倔強地勾著。

盧加爾比鄂德高了不少，肌肉精實，壓在鄂德身上讓他吃不消，但他努著嘴巴，與盧加爾一樣逞強。

「我沒事。」盧加爾說。他轉過頭，與鄂德四目相交，兩個人的鼻子幾乎要碰在一起。

鄂德說不出話來，睜著眼睛愣愣地看著他。在盧加爾眼裡，鄂德已經不是個孩子了，世界於少年與成人之間。他的臉比孩童外表時長開了不少，一雙藍色的眼珠子太過美麗，使他挪不開目光，鄂德對他而言美麗過分。

「我……」盧加爾靠近，側過臉，嘴巴微張，但卻在最後一秒停止，然後迅速地收回。他轉回頭，瀏海又遮住他的眼睛。盧加爾說：「抱歉……我們繼續前進吧。」這次他將大部分的重量都放到左腳，這樣讓鄂德勉強能喘口氣。

鄂德也低下頭，無聲地喘息，茫然地感受發燙的臉頰。

「我最近總是在作夢。」盧加爾突然說。

「夢？」

「我夢到我成為了孩子，從埃利都遷往尼普爾，在那裡度過了我大半的少年時期。」

「這不是夢，盧加爾。」

盧加爾看著鄂德嚴肅的臉。

鄂德說：「夢是神給予人們的預示，而這是過去。」

這些夢是盧加爾的過去。

盧加爾彷彿早有預感，愣了一下便笑了，搖了搖頭、又點了點頭，看起來滿足又憂傷。他緩緩道：「我的夢裡有你，鄂德。」

鄂德沒有太驚訝，但他沒有作夢，彷彿沒有過去。他問：「我很高興，盧加爾。真的，我很高興。」

盧加爾卻笑不出來，他覺得心臟的部位很痛，雙腿打顫，兩個人又休息了一下才繼續前進。天空暗了一些，風也大了些，吹起了清涼的草味。

「鄂德，」盧加爾顫抖地說：「或許我傷害了你。」

鄂德依然緊抓他的手腕，肩膀扛著他的手臂，一步一步地前進。

「你夢見了嗎？」

「沒有。」頓了頓，盧加爾補充：「還沒。」

「是嗎。」

「我只是有預感。」盧加爾說，「這是一種預感。我大概曾經恨透了你。」

＃

他真的很喜歡這個男孩，在工作時，在睡覺時。他們住在尼普爾的邊緣，母親身體不好，他只能種點東西維生，偶爾拿去城裡交換。男孩吃得不多，甚至非常少，他總擔心男孩能不能順利長大。

他們在沒有工作的時候會去風車下面玩水，旁邊還有一個榖倉，裡面養了一些羊，他們會趁著主人不在的時候偷偷去。

他們踢著水，風扇緩緩地轉動，發出咖咖的聲音。尼普爾的風很大，滿地風車，這是尼普爾人生活的必備。

他們長大了，約莫十七歲，一同生活了幾年。他看著從榖倉裡搖搖晃晃走出來的羔羊，牠看起來還不太會走路，大概出生沒多久。

男孩——現在已經是少年了——叫了他的名字，他轉過頭，對著少年揮手，也喊了少年的名字。他不識字，沒受過多少教育，只大概記得音節。

少年捧幾顆蘋果，又圓又大，看起來美味可口。

「吃。」少年說，一把塞進他的嘴裡。

他唔唔了幾聲，少年歪頭，又準備把另一顆蘋果塞進他嘴裡。

他撇過頭，「你也吃。」

少年想了一下，選擇再次將塞過去。他很開心，看著少年認真但沒什麼表情的臉，問：「你對我真好。」

少年不知道該怎麼反應，只是「嗯」了一聲。

「為什麼？」他問。

他問過少年的身世，有沒有父母？沒有。自己一個人？現在有你。出生？不知道。為什麼在森林裡？就是在那裡。

少年破天荒地回答不出來，愣住的樣子非常稀奇，似乎在腦內找出最適合的答案。

他的胸口一陣悸動，好像有蝴蝶飛過，揪了起來，竟脫口而出：「我喜歡你。」少年看著他，這種感覺真的很奇怪，眼裡只有對方，好像再也沒有第二個。他低聲地問：「我可以吻你嗎？」

少年又呆住了。

「可以……閉上眼睛嗎？」

雖是自己提出的要求，但閉上眼睛的卻是他。他滿頭大汗，心臟越跳躍快，手腳都在發抖，只是抿著嘴，慢慢地靠近。

如果少年躲開了怎麼辦？他想。

但是，他的嘴唇碰到了柔軟，比他想像中的還要柔軟，只是更為冰冷。他本能地張開嘴巴，舌頭頂了一下，少年才遲疑地張開。

他被推開了，睜開眼睛，原以為會看見惱怒的臉，印入眼簾的臉看起來確實有點生氣，但卻滿臉通紅，一隻手捂著嘴巴。

「不。」少年結巴地說：「不。」

他也紅了臉，低聲地說：「對不起，再也不會這麼做了。」

少年抿著唇，看起來有點著急，憋了老半天才說：「不是……不要的是舌頭。還不——」「還不要」被含在嘴裡。

他欣喜，說：「好。」湊過去，捧住了少年的臉，嘴唇貼著嘴唇，感受少年的緊張，兩顆心臟靠得很近。

「咩——」

羔羊的聲音打斷了他們，兩個人都嚇了一跳。

「咩。」

這隻羔羊的毛是黑色的，只有臉是白的，這和其他羊完全相反。但是少年很喜歡這隻羊，對著他伸出手，羔羊以為他有東西可以吃，咩地靠近舔舐。

少年難得地格格笑著，他也開心地摸著小羊的腦袋。

但不久便被粗礦的男聲打斷了平靜。

「你們在幹什麼！」

男人很肥碩，大步大步朝他們走來。

他直覺地拉起少年，靈敏地往後一跳——男人的巴掌落了空，這讓男人更為憤怒，臉都漲紅了，並且口不擇言：「小雜種！」

「閉嘴！」他怒道。

男人一把抓住小羊，力道粗暴，無視小羊的哀鳴。痛心地說：「不要用你們的髒手碰牠，雜種。這可是要獻給烏魯克國王的！」

儘管憤怒，他還是被這句話吸引了，他問：「獻給烏魯克國王？」

「烏魯克國王下令，誰能夠帶給令他大開眼界的東西，誰就能得到數不盡的財富。這隻羊是難得的黑面白身，必定能夠讓國王高興。」他隨之露出不屑的表情，「你就別想了，窮困的雜種，你什麼都拿不出來的。」說完便哈哈大笑地走了。

他憤怒地發抖，少年過去握住他的手。一直到顫抖緩和了些，他才憤怒地說：「我一定會找出讓那該死的國王大開眼界的東西！」

少年沒有說話，看起來有點心不在焉。

那晚，他作了一個夢。少年常說，夢是神的預示。夢裡出現了一個美麗的女神，祂站在兩頭獅子之上，背後是冷白的光輝，這令他看不清女神的臉。祂說：「我向你提出一個問題，孩子：一默默無名的凡人，最終死亡時寂寂無名；一個獲得莫大榮譽，但或許會丟掉性命。這兩種人，你會選擇哪一個？」

他毫不猶豫地說：「當然是後者。」

＃

天空暗了下來，風越來越大，他們不知道爬了多久，腳步越來越沉重，但神廟近了些，隱約可以看見環狀的高牆，但還是不夠。

他們坐在旁邊的樹下休息，盧加爾對鄂德感到抱歉，但鄂德卻突然說：「你還夢見了什麼？」他抬頭，「為什麼會憎恨我？」頓了一下，他又問：「我做錯了什麼嗎？」

「不，」盧加爾抓住鄂德的手，溫柔地說：「是我。」

他原本想要親吻鄂德的嘴，最後只是將吻烙印在鄂德的手背上。

＃

他整裝待發，迫切地想要去傳說中的冥府。母親並不知道，他只告訴了少年。少年沒有阻止也未支持，他並不希望少年隨行，也無法解釋突然出現的盾——那是女神給他的，並且囑咐他：冥府有一個怪物，不能正眼瞧他，否則會因為深藏在內心的痛苦而死。

祂說：這定會讓國王大開眼界。

寂寂無名的死去讓他恐懼不已，他若不前行，將會一事無成地結束他的生命。

臨行前，蒼白著臉的少年給了他一把劍。劍柄是純金色的，上面雕著字，像是上下合在一起的斧頭，但他沒學過所以不懂。

少年說：這是我。他想少年的意思是，那是象徵會一直陪在自己身邊。他非常感動，發誓絕對會讓少年與母親得到數不盡得財富。

少年只是搖頭，並且說：願神保佑你。他不信神，甚至沒有在這裡的神廟膜拜過。少年只是重複：「神會一直守護你。」

他揮別少年，少年在女神降臨之前便離開了。女神給了他一匹馬，告訴他，往太陽落下的方向走，直到太陽不再升起為止。祂又給了他一片樹葉，這能令他隱身。他允諾，帶著女神賜予的盾，背上少年給自己的劍。

女神問他劍怎麼來的，他想了一下，最後還是敗給自己的慾望。他答：「戀人。」

駿馬嘶鳴，他踢著馬腹，周遭的景色開始變得模糊。尼普爾離自己越來越遠，經過一個個文明的城市，一個又一個的東升西落。

太陽彷彿越來越遠，直到他來到的文明的盡頭，這裡滿是沙塵，撲天蓋地而來。太陽被風沙遮蔽，馬也開始呼哈呼哈地喘。此時，天空傳來刺眼的光線，好像是太陽正在墜落。他遮住眼睛，熱度隨著光線籠罩自己，他大叫。

彷彿天崩地裂，太陽再也沒有升起，世界一片黑暗，耳邊只有風的呼呼聲。過了好一陣子，他才慢慢地張開眼睛。

他在沙子裡醒來，迷迷糊糊之間，他撲騰在沙堆中，臉感覺到擠壓。他終於爬了起來，馬已經不見了，身邊只剩盾跟劍。他撿起劍，劍柄的符號閃過，他定睛一看又什麼也沒有。

他背起劍，拿起盾，在沙中慢慢地前進。他恍惚好像到了另一個世界，十分寂寞。他的腳步越來越沉重，呼吸困難，裸露的肌膚疼痛不已。走了彷彿一個世紀，他看見了一個高聳的城牆，沒有城門，這是歡迎所有人的陰曹地府。

他拿出神賜予的樹葉，含在嘴裡，抬起手，他能從自己的手臂望見腳邊的沙——他隱身了。

他慢慢地前進，這裡像是座普通的城市，只是了無生氣，經過的房屋裡一點氣息也沒有，他看見幾個骷髏，有的坐在餐桌，有的站在窗邊，彷彿模仿人的行為。

他看到一條往下的路，他知道那是通往冥王的路。他吞了一口口水，一步一趨，空氣越來越稀薄，路開始起起伏伏，終於不像個城市，反而好像往洞穴走。光線變得很暗，只剩陰冷的綠色光芒。

洞穴很大，他開始看見帶著剛死之人的獄卒。他的隱身似乎對剛死之人無效，人們指著他，求他。

「救救我！救救我！」

他認出來，那是對他不屑一顧的男人。他抱著白臉的羊頭，哭著求他，說他被國王砍下腦袋，這是不值一提的供品，國王並不喜歡。

他提步離開，獄卒狠狠地鞭打男人，要男人快點走。

他聽見迎接的號角，他們說女神伊南娜來了。他心臟開始加速——女神真的如他所言來訪地府。他看見冥王伊里伽爾前去歡迎，兩個人冷冰冰地互稱姊妹，往另一個大廳走。

冥王的收藏在冥府的深處。因為伊南娜的來訪，冥府的人分配不均，他的行動少了很多阻礙。

伊里伽爾的收藏是在最深處，他含著樹葉，小心地不咬破樹葉。他蹲在地上，眼前是冥府唯一有門的空間。周遭都是從上而下的鍾乳石，很有壓迫感。他慢慢地推開門，將盾擋在自己之前，利用盾的反光來看裡面的狀況。

裡面果然和伊南娜所言一樣，有個蛇髮女妖，她有一雙蝙蝠翼的蛇髮，表情憂傷。她注意到門被打開了，害怕地問：「是誰？」

盾的反射只能模糊地看見女妖的臉，他慶幸女神的賜予的盾，他安然無恙，並沒有因為心碎而死去。

他拿起劍，渾身充滿力量，掌心發燙，但他卻不想也不能放開手，這個溫度已經讓他感到疼痛，於是他高舉了劍，藉由盾的反射確定女妖的位置。

劍揮下，然後是噗哧的聲音，液體聽起來很濃稠，低落在地上，蔓延到他腳邊，聚集成一窪。

他第一次看見如此鮮豔的紅，腦袋一片空白，一用力，不小心咬破了嘴裡的樹葉。門後傳來聲音：「誰！」

他撲過去抓住女妖的頭，閉著眼睛往門的地方一照——他聽見呻吟，隨即是倒地的聲音。他慌忙地將頭綁在自己腰間，跨過面地而倒的獄卒。

他奔了出去，後面傳來吼叫：「是誰！」以及彷彿野獸的嘶吼。冥王的咒罵響徹雲霄，伊南娜的愉悅則讓冥府震動。

他奔出冥府，冥王架著馬車緊跟在後，他幾乎被自己的心跳聲淹沒，雙腿使勁的跑，腰間的頭顱彷彿有千斤重。

出了冥府，原本在房屋內的骷髏都現身在外頭，他們一個個拿矛拿劍或弓。冥王下令：「殺死他！」骷髏們咖咖作響，朝著他揮劍砍來。

他的腦袋一熱，竟就吼道：「找死！」說完，揮起少年給予他的劍，砍下了數十顆腦袋。

有個狗面的獄卒抓到機會朝他撲過來，他反身一閃，抓起了腰間的腦袋。霎時，狗面獄卒便面倒在地，沒有呼吸。

「別看那該死的腦袋！」冥王怒道。

他看向天空，原本昏暗的天空竟然緩緩地亮了起來，雲以他為中心散了開來，冷冷的光線從上照射，不過不是日，而是月，為他照亮了路。脈搏、呼吸，彷彿連細胞的分裂都趨緩了下來，無窮無盡的力量從體內湧出。

他身輕如燕，躍上屋頂，再躍上城牆。冥王踏不出冥城，只能齜牙咧嘴。

「你這個半人的雜種！」祂喊道，卻只能眼睜睜地看著祂口中的雜種躍下城牆，帶走祂最鍾愛的收藏品。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

他的夢嘎然而止，隨著打在地上的雨滴聲，兩人都抬起了頭。鄂德伸出了手，藍色的眼睛佈滿猶豫，這是他們第一次遇見「雨」。

天空得到解放，風雨之神自然能降下甘霖。他心想，不知道這是否會濕潤那些沙子。

「據說這是月神降臨的預兆。」盧加爾喃喃道。

雨越來越大，盧加爾將袍子罩在鄂德身上，不過他發現衣襬似乎短了些。他問：「你是不是又長高了？」」

身體已經不痛了，鄂德摸了摸自己的臉，聳了聳肩。

此時，忽然傳來一個女聲。

「需要幫忙嗎？」

兩個人立刻回頭，尤其是盧加爾，不只視覺，他的聽力也變得敏銳許多，絕對不可能沒聽見來人的聲音。

他們身後出現一個女人，與安一樣穿著長袍，但同時又裹上紅色的布料，部分纏在胸前，一端丟至左肩後，另一端從右肩而下，然後再由後面繞過，包住左臂。那上面還有著非常漂亮的刺繡，一針一針都十分精細，下擺還有流蘇裝飾。

最讓人感到奇怪的是，女人的臉蒙著白紗，連眼睛都沒有露出來。

「旅行者們，請問需要幫忙嗎？」女人又問了一次，聲音清脆好聽，耳朵都陣陣酥麻。

盧加爾想，這或許是他最後一個考驗。對女人他同樣警惕，將鄂德拉到身後，沒想到這個舉動卻讓女人笑了出來，不過他不為所動。

「謝謝您，女士。」他說，「我們是前往神廟的朝聖者，不知道是否能在這個下雨的夜晚借宿一夜呢？」

他原以為女人會提出某個要求，一如安、恩利爾，又或者恩基那樣。但女人只是笑著說：「當然，請跟我來吧。」

他愣了一下，結巴地說：「謝謝您，女士。」他問：「可否請問芳名？」

女人大概在笑，抖動著肩膀，看起來準備放聲大笑，但面紗的緣故他看不見，女人也沒有發出笑聲。

「這個嘛……」女人說：「你就叫我阿斯塔蒂吧。」

奇怪的女人。他想。這或許是假名？他不確定，但仍舊說：「好的，阿絲塔蒂女士。」

「叫我阿絲塔蒂就好。」

女人示意他們跟上，盧加爾原本希望鄂德跟在自己後面，但鄂德卻與他並肩，甚至微微超前。鄂德很沉默，而且阿絲塔蒂就跟前面所有的人——除了討厭他的恩利爾一樣，對他更感興趣。

「你叫什麼名字，朝聖者？」阿絲塔蒂問。

「盧加爾。」

阿絲塔蒂點了點頭說：「很適合你。」

他只記得自己沒有受過教育，所以無法辨識「適合」是否是一個好名字。阿絲塔蒂不知道出於什麼原因，在好一陣子之後才又問：「你呢？」這次問的是鄂德。

鄂德看了阿絲塔蒂一眼，盧加爾原本以為鄂德會繼續保持沉默，但他卻回答：「鄂德。」

阿絲塔蒂竟然噗哧地笑了出來，慢悠悠地說：「真是個適合你的名字。」語帶笑意，十分地愉悅。

她並沒有帶他們走到什麼偏遠的地方，相反地，她繼續沿著蜿蜒的路走。但走沒多久，他們便在一個不大不小的房子前庭下，一樣是泥造成的牆，但比烏魯克前的小屋強些。

走進的時候，他看見了簡單的擺設，水，和充當被褥的袍子，中間沒有火堆，裡面一片漆黑。

阿絲塔蒂說：「請好好休息吧，朝聖者。」

「……你不請我們做點什麼嗎？」

「做什麼？」阿絲塔蒂解開裹在胸前布料，露出了豐滿的胸部，以及白皙的手臂。她含笑問：「你們想做什麼嗎？」

盧加爾立刻低下頭，心想不用當然是最好。阿絲塔蒂指了指這裡道：「請您今天就睡這裡吧。」

「等等。」他制止了帶著鄂德準備離開的阿絲塔蒂，「你要帶他去哪裡？」

她眨了眨眼，「地下室的房間。」他掀開了撲在地上的布，看起來是用來充當地下室的門。

「他和我一起。」

阿絲塔蒂似乎很驚訝，但動作有點浮誇：「您要和這個少年一起睡嗎？」

「……有什麼問題嗎？」

「您身為一個男人，怎麼能和這位少年睡在一起呢？」

「……」

她笑道：「只有國王陛下才有與少年交合的權利。」

「交、」他被自己的口水嗆道：「咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳——你在說什麼！」

阿絲塔蒂說：「所以我得把這孩子、鄂德，帶到地下室才行。」

盧加爾咳得臉都紅了，一眼也不敢看鄂德。他不知道是怒還是其他的，渾身發抖，話都說不清楚。過了半晌才結巴地說：「我、我才不會對他做出混蛋事！」

阿絲塔蒂絲毫沒有恐懼的意思，無動於衷，語裡依然帶著笑意。「你確定嗎？」她竟然這麼問，「你能保證你絕對不會對他做這種事嗎？」阿絲塔蒂絲含著笑意，因此顯得更為詭異：「當月色降臨，氣氛旖旎時，你難道不會動用權利，上對下，用力量讓他屈服嗎？」

他全身發抖：「絕對不會！」

阿絲塔蒂似乎在觀察他，一點也不怕這個強大的男人會氣得揍自己一拳。盧加爾覺得身體充滿力量，無論是正面的還是負面的，這具身體變得越來越「完善」，他正一點一滴地找回自己，這股力量讓他驚喜又恐懼。

太過強大了。

阿絲塔蒂最後還是道：「晚安，盧加爾。」

盧加爾因為阿絲塔蒂的一番話而有所動搖，錯失了阻止她的機會，只能看著鄂德被她帶走——說是帶走其實也不對，因為鄂德並沒有抗拒的意思，他只是若有所思，離開之前深深地看著盧加爾。

他看不懂那眼神的意思。

「祝您有個好夢。」阿絲塔蒂離去前溫柔地說，「這是最後一個預示。」

諸神不會再以夢境給予預示，她給的便是最後的預言。

＃

他看見了立於眾人之上的尊貴國王七孔流血，倒在他的腳尖前，寂靜一瞬之後，隨即是尖叫聲。

耳鳴，他的脖子原本被架了一把刀，幾乎要將他的頭砍下來。旁邊的仕女尖叫哭泣，趴在男人的胸膛前哭泣，卻又在看見被染紅的雙目時嚇得暈厥。

「國王死了！國王死了！」

他掙扎，被削去了一隻耳朵，喪失了一隻眼睛，最後被按在地上。他是罪人，這只是個意外，拿出套著布的腦袋時，他一個踉蹌，國王便看見了死去女妖的頭。

他正準備被刑行，手持錘矛的神降臨，祂依然踏著兩隻獅子，一隻手上是七歧蛇杖，另一隻手持是獅子的權杖。

祂說：「眾神曾降言，國王將不會被死亡束縛，他會帶領王朝走向顛峰，只要他不被他的兒子殺死。」

眾人寂靜，趴在國王身邊的仕女同樣，瞠目結舌。

頭戴盔甲的伊南娜露出笑容，綠色的眼珠子瞇起，閃著智慧與勇敢的光芒：「他是下一個繼承者，他擁有已死國王班達的血脈，同時，也繼承母親女神寧松的神力。」眾人驚恐跪下，對著他膜拜。他站在眾人中心，就連侍衛都拋下刀劍，一邊發抖一邊將臉貼在地上。

伊南娜顯然對此很滿意，祂舉起權杖，點在他的左肩，然後又舉起蛇杖，點在他的右間。

祂非常愉悅，宣布道：「他便是烏魯克的第五任國王——」

時間宛如靜止。

「吉爾伽美什。」

驕傲的神。恐懼的人類。展翅飛翔的鳥。還不知父親已死的小王子。他彷彿握住了那把少年給予自己的劍。

風吹過。太陽被雲遮住。他起了雞皮疙瘩。失去的眼睛開始發熱，眨眼之間，不只眼睛，被削去的耳朵也長了回來。

吉爾伽美什是不死的。他是人，但也是神。

他真的得到了數不盡的財富，以及，至高無上的權利。

之後，祂曾告訴他：一切都是必然。

＃

他在甜膩的味道中醒來。這是一種只是嗅見便覺得舌尖發甜的味道，他渾身燥熱，起身的時候也是滿身汗水，收在腰間的布料也鬆了，只是動一下便散了開來，露出了精實的上半身，胸膛有一個鋸齒壯的疤痕。

本能地爬了起來，他彷彿聽見手腕的金屬聲，自己似乎又回到那個強悍無敵，擁有至高權利的國王。

口很乾，而香味是從地下室傳來的，他覺得自己不受控制，獸性支配了他的身體，他只能一步步地往下。越是往下，味道更是濃烈，他幾乎成了發情的野獸，只知道尋著味道前進。

他看見少年——不，他終於成為了「男人」，而不是那個介於成人與青澀之間的少年。小小的臉蛋長開不少，眼神不再像是羔羊，而是一隻健壯又特立獨行的公羊，渾身覆蓋著薄薄的肌肉。

男人躺在地上，但雙手被綑綁在頭上，繩子被綁在旁邊的蛇杖與權杖上。他知道，他能夠輕易地拿起賜予他的權利與力量，但男人不行，他被束縛著——正是權利與力量讓他屈服。

男人一雙藍色的眼珠子看著他，沒有絲毫畏懼，大概只剩下這雙眼睛可以自由活動。沒有任何表情，渾身的酥軟與燥熱與他相似，但，他擁有權利、力量，他是支配者。

下半身發痛，男人將被他支配。

男人全身赤裸，鼻樑很挺、但鼻尖小小的，嘴唇因為情慾而抿著，睫毛很長，看起來很嫵媚，灰色的長髮灑在地上，皮膚是奶油色，他無法制止自己，伸手去摸，滑嫩得像是新生兒。男人的下半身和他一樣興奮，唯一不同的是腿間溼漉漉的，不可言喻的部位正得到女神的眷顧，濕得一塌糊塗，只要男人試著掙扎，大腿根緊繃一秒之後，雙腿之間便是更多的液體，正為權利的侵犯做好準備。

他俯下身，心臟跳得太快了。因為他是人類嗎？這正是原因所在嗎？骯髒的人類？神說：這一切都是必然。

他渴望，渴望得想要咬下男人的嘴，他的暴力深藏在血液之中，幾乎爆發。那雙藍色的眼睛被霧氣蒙上，他才發現自己的手不由自主地撫摸他的臉，一點一點地往下，撫過他的胸膛，甚至去揪那個豔紅。

男人發出像是小貓的叫聲，哼哼叫著。他張開唇，聲音卻卡在喉嚨。

一如當年他親吻的少年。

他說：「你願意。」

是的，你願意。

他這麼告訴自己。

但是男人卻用與情慾完全相反的冷酷聲音說：「如果我說不呢？」這是一個疑問句，但瞬間便讓他停下了所有動作，彷彿凝結。

＃

母親在他被宣布為第五任烏魯克國王的時候便暴斃而死。他看見七孔流血的母親，和死去的國王很像。

他只剩下少年了。

他成為了最強大的國王，他越來越強壯，過了十八歲之後便再也沒有衰老過。少年也成為了他最珍愛的戀人，他太愛他，捧著都怕他痛，位於王位，卻總會越過宮廷象牙白的柱子，去看那個深居宮殿的戀人，連根手指都捨不得碰。

他學得很快，字、詞，詩，兵法。他戰無不克，在戰場上，只要太陽探出頭他便會獲勝，他們說他被神所眷愛。烏魯克王朝大規模擴張，他們都說他是真正的國王，帶領烏魯克攀上頂峰。

他們並未真正有過爭執，他們在月光下談天，他會和戀人討論所有的政策。戀人也會告訴他日月星河，神的起源，文明的起始，告訴他文字的發明，彷彿是最智慧的存在。

前五年的擴張讓他受到更多人的崇拜，他的外表幾乎沒有改變，停留在十八歲的那年，戀人同樣，除了頭髮變長以外。

他們從未有過真正的爭執，第一次是因為那個被留下的小王子。小王子的母親在他登基的那年按照法律被處死，但小王子貴有血統，因此得以倖免。

直到小王子十歲了，長得和死去的國王相似，他決定以反叛的名義處死小王子，這是他們第一次有了爭執。

戀人說：不可以，吉爾。

他不被允許前往神殿膜拜，因為他不是人類，他是半神，不該以人類的姿態膜拜。

直到聽見了宮殿的傳聞：當初眾神降下預言，統治者班達不是命定的國王，但他會統治烏魯克直到死去，再由子嗣繼任。

這是卡在他心裡的一根刺。戀人說了人類膜拜的必要，靈魂才能獲得安寧，並且在死後歸於平靜。

他淡淡地說：「或許我也該去見識一下那些神。」

戀人長髮披肩，看起來頗為慵懶，但在聽見這句話的時候藍色的眼睛變得銳利。戀人說：「不可以，吉爾。」

只是這麼一句話，吉爾伽美什周遭的空氣便冷掉了，好像突然結冰一樣，從來沒有人違抗他的旨意。他面無表情，若是他人大概已經嚇得跪下，但戀人只是平靜但嚴肅地看著他。下一秒吉爾伽美什便笑了出來，他抓住戀人的髮絲，讓冰冷纖細的絲滑從指尖緩緩落下。他放軟語氣說：「我開玩笑的。」音節過於雀躍，「我不是人類，為什麼要屈膝於祂們之前？」

戀人放鬆了，他慢慢地靠近，在戀人默許之後將唇印在戀人的嘴角、唇，頂開戀人牙間的時候，他被輕輕地推開。他堅持，戀人側過頭，他便退了回來。

「我愛你。」他說。

戀人摸了摸他的臉。

隔天，他忽然下令殺死妻子的男人將於正午行刑。足不出戶的戀人對於這突然的安排感到吃驚，但僅是對於行刑時間提前的突兀而對他有些不滿。戀人難得地出了皇宮，因為戀人絕不會錯過任何的行刑。

神廟位於山上，與皇宮相距並不遠。他摘下了最高處的樹葉，將之含在嘴裡。這是女神賜福種下的神樹，終年不謝，唯有祂認可的人才能摘下。

他穿過宮殿，往高聳的山尖走。若他是普通人類，可能要走很久才能抵達，並且氣喘吁吁，失去語言能力。但現在的他卻臉不紅氣不喘，幾乎是眨眼之間便隨著自己的意識抵達神廟之前。

象牙白的神柱與皇宮裡的不同，因為受到眾神的眷顧，只要神沒有拋棄這座城市之前，神殿將會永遠不敗。隨著烏魯克的擴張，不只尼普爾，遺世而獨立的埃利都也成為烏魯克的領地。

神殿裡供奉著空氣之神恩利爾，水神恩基，天神安，以及主司性愛、戰爭，以及繁衍的女神伊南娜。

這便是真正的神。他想。伊南娜賜予的隱身就連神都無法察覺，他聽見眾神的談話。祂們說伊南娜等人一意孤行，眾神占卜預言的統治者班達時辰未到便死了，就連子嗣也無法繼承。

伊南娜用自信清冷的聲音說：「別忘了，當初我們也占卜出統治者班達會被半神的兒子所殺，並且藉由夢境警告他——這不正是他會拋下吉爾伽美什的原因嗎？」

恩利爾顯然十分討厭吉爾伽美什，他暴怒地說：「是的，半神的雜種。」他說：「若統治者班達不被半神之子所殺，那們他便能安然無恙直到死去。然而，一切都錯了，伊南娜——而這些都是祢們的錯！」

掌司戰爭和智慧的女神大笑：「因為吉爾伽美什才是命定的君主！」

恩利爾震怒：「空氣的精靈告訴我，他會帶來鮮血、痛苦，死亡，以及絕望，祢不該只為了該死的戰爭的勝利這麼做！」

似乎是安阻止了恩利爾，祂是三神之主，只是一眼便讓恩利爾閉上了嘴。祂說：「伊南娜，這是祢的過失。」

「這是勝利的選擇。」

「戰爭不一定只帶來勝利。」安說：「它同樣帶來死亡，這會撕裂人類的靈魂。」

「這便是為什麼吉爾伽美什會是命定的國王。」

許久沒說話的恩基緩緩地問：「伊南娜，對身為戰爭之神的祢而言，或許這是正確的選擇，那麼祂呢？」祂的聲音十分平靜，沒有安這麼嚴厲，也沒有恩利爾這麼憤怒。「身為審判者的祂是這麼判斷的嗎？」

伊南娜輕笑，聲音迴盪，「祂自然有祂的選擇，他是我的雙子兄弟，我與祂的選擇自然相似。」

恩利爾似乎在咒罵，空氣的精靈厭惡戰爭，水的精靈同樣是，精靈在緩慢死亡，這對祂們而言並不是件好事。

「水源受到污染。」恩基說，「我的精靈們十分痛苦。」

「他該在被扔出窗戶時就死去，然而審判者卻招來鷹，他跌在鷹的背上，最終倖存了下來，由叛逃的婢女偷偷撫養長大。」

「所以我們降下了懲罰，那個婢女也與統治者班達一樣，七孔流血死去。」

「他本該死去。」

「他不該存活。」

「他會帶來災難，以及死亡。」

「他殺死生父，也將養母推向死亡。」

「這是眾神的占卜，他是不被祝福的。」

他是不被期待的出生。他的勝利沒有改變眾神的選擇，無論他如何以劍斬殺敵人，砍倒森林征服自然、讓農地擴張，眾神依然想至他於死地。

除了戰爭的神。除了審判者。

他四處征戰，在十年之內烏魯克國王的名號無人不知無人不曉，所有人都該臣服在他的腳下。不只領地，農地也四處擴張，他是唯一而且強大的王。

他掠奪，並且殺死所有反抗的敵人，敵人的子嗣、女人，無一倖免。他在敗者的領地上大肆慶祝，砍下他們的腦袋，用之飲酒。他喜歡新奇的東西，每掠奪一個城邦，他便會命令士兵找來有趣的東西，有時候是眼睛被活生生挖掉的男人，有時候是舌頭被拔掉的女人，有時候是剛從子宮被剖出的胎兒。但他大多覺得很無趣，一劍便斬下了那個士兵的腦袋。

他喜怒無常，誰也不敢勸諫他增加後宮。

他的戀人被視為唯一的妃。戀人長得很美，尤其是那雙藍色的眼睛，冰冰冷冷，就連仕女都會低下腦袋，不敢看他。

他親吻戀人，用唇親吻他心臟的位置，流連在他的腹部，但總是會被戀人阻止。戀人說：不可以，吉爾。於是他便會停下來。

他們在政策上面開始有了細碎的爭執，尤其是近年烏魯克快速的擴張，以及他越發殘暴的戰爭，一直到他賜死了即將成年的前朝王子。

「吉爾，」戀人說，「不可以。」

戀人是智慧的，他提出的兵法在戰場上從未失敗過，建議總是能得到最好的結局，烏魯克人安居樂業有一半都是戀人的功勞。然而，他的殺戮總是會被阻止。戰場上有戰神護祐，戀人看得不清，但在這座宮殿、這座城市，他被制止了。

「他的眼神不再是天真的小狗。」他冷冷地說，「無能的他，總有一天會知道王位曾經因為他的父親而屬於他。人類永遠是貪婪的，我很清楚。」

「他不該死。」戀人說。

他的憤怒如滔滔江水，淹沒了腦袋，理智非常勉強才讓他只是摔了手中的酒杯。

「這就是你的判斷嗎？」他問。

戀人沒有絲毫恐懼，他非常嚴肅，臉色發白。

「是的。」他說。

這是他第一次拂袖而去。戰爭的本質是掠奪，他的財富如他少年時所說那樣取之不盡、用之不竭，就連鎧甲都是黃金打造。母親曾給予他純金的手環，說這是父親留給他的，似乎還奢望父親有一天能愛他。

他狠狠地將黃金的酒杯摔在地上，踏步離開，黃金的鎧甲撞擊地面，由近而遠，離開了被稱為後宮的地方。戀人沒有阻止他。

他咆哮，在皇宮內迴盪：「那個雜種將在今天正午行刑！」

正午，人頭落地，行刑廣場一片死寂。

對他們而言，喜怒無常的暴君在十年後才處死前朝王子才是令他們最驚訝的。

戀人失蹤了，他並不驚訝戀人能在戒備森嚴的皇宮消失。仕女戰戰兢兢，只要酒灑了、食物不合胃口、勝利的士兵奉上的東西過於無趣，他便會俯視著人們恐懼的眼睛，手撐在下顎，看起來很慵懶，但說出口的話卻讓人如墜地獄。

他會冷冷地說：「砍下他的腦袋。」

暴君吉爾伽美什，似乎有個詩人是這麼稱呼他的，並且隨著他的詩流傳於烏魯克人之間。詩人隨著士兵征戰，記錄下了血肉橫飛的殘酷，包括他的殘暴。

他讓屬於他的暗衛殺死那些詩人，傳唱的人們，失去鬥志的士兵，無聲無息，就連失去兒子的父親也不放過，恐懼的人們稱他們為夜影人。至此，再也沒有無知的蠢蛋將自己的生命暴露於危險之中。

戀人遲遲未歸，他的血肉彷彿被迫剝落，疼痛難耐，日夜不能宿，咆哮聲總在宮殿裡迴盪。樂士無法取悅他，詩人的吟詩讓他煩躁，舞者的舞姿他看不入眼。有人斗膽進諫，希望能進貢歌妓討他歡心。

他沒有接受，只是拔了那個人的舌頭。他下令，只有國王才能與烏魯克的少年交合，他是被神選中的王者，他是神聖的，他是神。成年後的男子被送往戰場，成年之前的少年由他寵愛，曾有人在泥版刻下這麼一句話：吉爾伽美什不讓父親們保有他們的兒子。

他不老不死，再度征戰了二十年，他每到之處都血流成河，即使是貴族的兒子也不能被留下，貴族的愛妻也會供士兵玩樂，母親們的女兒都會成為宮廷侍奉的婢女。

那天，他駕駛的馬車，後頭插著飛揚的旗幟，無論是他的士兵還是敵人都死傷慘重，但半神的他還是太過強大，幾乎無傷地奪下了這座城市。他高舉著戰神賜予的錘矛，看見了在地上啼哭的嬰兒。嬰兒的臉被毀了一半，小腿也不再抽動，只剩微弱啼哭的力量。

他的馬車飛馳而過，沒有踩死那個嬰兒，只是踩碎了嬰兒的右肢。他轉頭，聽見士兵絕望的笑聲，血濕潤了空氣，彷彿都能看見紅色的濕氣。

他舉起錘矛，在馬車經過的時候刺死了微弱抽氣的嬰兒，這次，一矛斃命。

正午的太陽被烏雲緩緩遮蔽，雷聲作響。他看著天空，過了好一會才狠狠地抽打馬的屁股。嘶鳴劃過血染的大地，他駕駛的戰車飛躍而起，看見的士兵都畏懼地說：半神的吉爾伽美什。

他穿過逐漸沙化的農地，穿過水源污染的小河，穿過草木枯竭的森林，回到金碧輝煌卻寂靜萬分的皇宮。

這是吉爾伽美什第一次感覺到審判者的氣息。

他看見了灰色長髮的纖細身影，風吹得狠，捲起了戀人的頭髮。戀人不知道有沒有注意到半神的他，他無法從戀人的藍色眼珠子挪開，一如第一次見面那樣，依然心動不已。

審判者單手捏起他的劍，自從戀人離開之後，他便再也沒有拿過。戀人的手也同樣纖細，但卻彷彿無視重力那樣捏著劍身。

他看見了劍身發出了悲鳴，碎痕即將從他的指尖綻放。他瞬間便明白，審判者要親自毀掉祂送給自己的劍。

他幾乎暴怒。他抓住了戀人的手咆哮：「沙瑪什！」

是的，戀人那時給他的名字是：沙瑪什。

沙瑪什的雙眼冷冰冰的，好像是一攤毫無波動的藍水。他最後還是沒有捨得將劍毀掉，而是轉而擲向埃利都的森林，那裡有胡瓦瓦能夠守護這把劍。

「為什麼？」他問。

沙瑪什說：「審判將臨。」


	10. Chapter 10

10.

他做了什麼？那時的他做了什麼？

戀人即將離去，審判將臨。極怒的他抓住了審判者的手，用腰間的鞭子綁住，掌心朝上，眨眼之間，戰神賜予的錘矛便被他牢牢握住。他將鞭子的另一端綁在錘矛上，審判者的人類身軀無法動彈。

他扯開了審判者的衣服，露出了光滑的胸膛。

審判者說：不可以，吉爾伽美什。

他咬著審判者的胸膛，聽見審判者不穩的氣息。

不可以，吉爾伽美什。審判者還是這麼說。

他舔過了審判者的腹部，舌尖在上面打轉。他褪去了沙瑪什的下衣，伸手撫弄。

不可以，吉爾伽美什。審判者說。

他冷酷地將手指塞進沙瑪什的後穴，人類溫暖的腸道蠕動地咬著他的手指，令他非常興奮，這比任何一個少年都讓他來得心跳加速。

不要。審判者的聲音破碎：吉爾伽美什。不要。

戰爭的暴力與性愛是相似的，戰神賜予他祝福，同時也帶給他性愛的快感。沙瑪什的大腿根抽搐，後穴開始溢出人類男性不該有的液體，濕濕黏黏，令吉爾伽美什的手指進出得更加方便。

審判者斷斷續續地呻吟，果真如他想的那樣又細又軟，像是隻剛出生的小貓。他扭動著身體，好像想要逃離他的手指。

「吉爾伽美什……」審判者的聲音不穩，「嗯……吉爾伽美什……」

他明確地知道，自己正在毀滅審判者。

他抽出了手指，不諳情事的審判者似乎鬆了一口氣，但隨即因為更粗更大的東西抵在後穴而渾身僵硬。

吉爾伽美什俯下身，摸著戀人了臉，那雙失神的藍色眼睛匯聚著生理的眼淚。他慢慢地挺腰進入，沙瑪什張大了嘴巴，好像即將死亡。

「吉爾伽美什。吉爾伽美什。」

他即將殺死主司審判的神。

＃

「不可以。」鄂德說。

他的手僵住，無法動彈。

鄂德又重複道：「不，盧加爾。」他說，「停下。」

停下。在情慾之前停下。在權利的誘惑之前停下。停下。停下。

停下。

戰神與性愛之神曾經告訴他：這一切都是必然。

這是因為他擁有一半汙穢的人類血脈的關係嗎？

不，不是的。他終於知道。正是因為他流有神的血。他強大，無所不能，強壯，慾望在絕對的權利之下難以被克制。他的愛不是愛，是由佔有和渴望組成，在毀滅的基礎上暴烈。

「鄂德。鄂德。」他說，「沙瑪什。」

男人的聲音非常柔軟，好像想要撫摸的他臉，但男人說：「這不是我真正的名字。」

他的手指因為慾望的掙扎而抽動，好想將男人壓在身下，就像當初那樣抽插，佔有，但是——

「不可以，盧加爾。」男人說，「不，吉爾伽美什。」

＃

這是荒唐的一天。君王沒有停下，半刻也不願意，太陽再也沒有出現，天空暗下又微微亮起，他讓審判者的身上佈滿痕跡，讓戀人的腿無力地環住他的腰，讓沙瑪什的聲音只剩嘶啞的呻吟。

他最後抱著男人，深深陷入月神祝福的夢。

再次醒來的時候，天空被烏雲遮蔽，空氣稀薄，沒有風也無雨，水不再流動，農地得不到滋潤，人們再也見不到太陽。他睜開眼睛，看著手裡的沙，懷裡的沙，化為沙的戀人。

雷鳴大作，響了整整三年。人們因為饑荒而死，士兵因為枯竭而亡，強大的吉爾伽美什卻永生不死。他在黃金打造的宮殿飲酒，直到仕女和護衛死去，忠誠的暗衛也不在。

雷聲停止。

他放下酒杯，看見烏雲成為漩渦，天地震動，眾神怒吼。他哈哈大笑，從王位躍下，黃金的黃座依然閃耀，這曾是象徵他永垂不朽的王權。他裸著上身，脖頸穿戴狼牙形狀的黃金飾品，發出清脆的聲響。他拿著蛇杖，躍上他的戰車，骷髏的戰馬發出鳴叫，奔馳於天空，與眾神決一死戰。

吉爾伽美什的權杖被收了回去，子民死去，他的王權墜落。戰神伊南娜只會選擇勝利的人類，但這場戰爭的另一端卻是降下制裁的眾神，祂無法選擇，只能觀戰。

他的胸膛隨著越接近天空而發痛，人類已經無法在這個世界生存，空氣稀薄，唯有半人半神的他能夠執起戰矛。

風刮來，試圖吹落他的戰車，但吉爾伽美什戰矛一揮，化解了刺骨的風。洪水襲來，為了因為森林枯竭而死亡的兄弟胡瓦瓦復仇，然而他的戰馬速度很快，洪水無法攫住他。

天神召來光明與火之神格爾拉，想以火燒死這個半神，但卻被吉爾伽美什閃過，他刺穿了格爾拉的肩膀，光明之神從天墜落。

然後，太陽出現，這是這幾年以來，吉爾伽美什第一次看見太陽，那光芒曾經照耀於戰場的他，令他戰無不克，但此時卻是帶來審判。

審判者舉起鋸齒的鐮刀，藍色的眼睛冷冽。那已經不是戀人的眼，而是制裁與正義的眼。吉爾伽美什感覺到恨意，他恨出生從未得到祝福的自己，恨冷酷的眾神，恨最後背棄自己的戀人，恨執行審判的沙瑪什。

他愛沙瑪什，所以恨，恨主司審判和正義的神。他聽見自己在咆哮，舉起蛇杖，擲向冷酷的神，沙瑪什閃過，錘矛劃過他的臉，藍色的眼珠子向下看，但臉動也沒動。

諸神被曾經的半神英雄挑戰。

戰車逼近，審判者舉起鐮刀，這是他的審判，祂即將降下制裁。

「強悍的英雄。無敵的君主。戰無不克的勝者。殘忍的暴君。冷酷的英雄。」審判者沙瑪什的聲音迴盪在這個寂寞的世界，沙粒因為他的話而飛揚，捲起風沙。祂宣布：「這是半神吉爾伽美什的審判。」

祂揮下鐮刀，鋸齒狀的尖銳劃開了半神的胸膛。

閉上眼睛之前，他看見審判者也隨他墜於地面。被玷污的神力不足以支撐，祂的四肢縮水，看起來竟和被他踐踏而過的嬰孩相似。

＃

他的手動不了。男人的話並不能夠控制自己，但他就是無法動彈。他已經奪回自己的力量，半人半神的他該是無敵。鄂德一如當時，依然還是人類的肉身，他擁有絕對的權利、力量去強迫鄂德，但他就是動不了。

鄂德的頭髮是灰色的，這是人類的他的姿態。他的世界沒有顏色，就連子民崇拜的神也會失去顏色。

他記得，眾神聽見人們的祈禱，降下了制裁，他不再呼吸，落於沙堆之中。世界荒蕪，半人的他無法待在陽世，但半神的他也無法歸於冥府。

最後，他在沙堆中醒來，成為了朝聖者。

「沙瑪什……為什麼？」他輕易地扯斷了男人手腕的繩，「為什麼，鄂德？」

他抓住男人的肩膀，不願意放手，但又不願意聽見骨頭碎裂的聲音，他只好轉而扣住男人的腰，灰色的長髮讓他很安心，他似乎也曾經這樣擁著男人入睡。

試煉。他想。但男人卻說：「這是審判。」

冰冷的感覺讓他發抖，他話也說不好，兩人雙腿交纏，情慾已經褪去，但男人仍能感覺到旁邊的他還很熾熱、並難以消退，始終抵著他。

權利與慾望讓他成為了怪物，最終得到結疤的鋸齒狀。

「晚安，吉爾伽美什。」名為沙瑪什、又或者鄂德的審判者說，「晚安，盧加爾（統治者）。」

他閉上了眼睛，月亮探出頭，灑下冷冷的月光，將他帶入夢境。在那裡沒有神的預示，也沒有過去，這是他這幾天以來第一次安眠。

男人靜靜地讓他擁抱，甚至，在他入睡之後伸出手，輕輕地撫摸他的臉、胸膛，手指摸著那凹凸不平的疤痕。

審判者有了決定。

他睜開了眼睛，花了好一些時間才分辨出自己已經在過去死了，無法留在現世，冥府也收不了他。坐了起來，他發現自己在樹下醒來，旁邊便是前往神廟的路。這哪裡還有房屋或地下室，他的懷裡自然也沒有曾經的戀人。

他想起過往，自然有了文字的知識。果然如阿絲塔帝說的一樣，鄂德是個很適合男人的名字。他，盧加爾，吉爾伽美什，慢慢地爬了起來。赤裸上身，鋸齒狀的疤痕消失了，脖子戴著象牙形狀的黃金，手腕也叮叮作響，布料紮在腰間，包裹住腿，最後收在腳腕。他踏著裸足，身體很輕而且有力，但他選擇慢慢地往神廟前進。

雲散開了，天空很亮，但依然沒有太陽。風吹來，空氣濕潤，還能聽見水聲潺潺。他已經不是凡人了，蜿蜒的山路走得臉不紅氣不喘，昨日的疼痛已經完全消失了。

他抵達了山頂，神廟之前是高聳的牆。是的，他築起了牆，人們再也無法靠近，去膜拜那些對他不公的神。城牆很高，一如他將敵人擋禦在烏魯克城之外、將人們禁錮在城牆之內，這是強大而專制的他所做的。

記憶裡城牆沒有門，他成為子民唯一能膜拜的神。然而，當他靠近時，滿是灰塵的石磚卻開始鬆動、然後瓦解。

嘩——

石牆崩塌之後，印入眼簾的是沙。被沙掩埋的戰車。戰馬的骨骸。斜插在沙裡的旗幟，那是過去王朝興盛的象徵。

高牆垮了一半，當他緩緩走進時，還能聽見石磚鬆動的聲音。走進便會發現高牆是以圓形的形狀包圍神廟。沙讓他走得很艱難，彷彿回到他剛從沙裡清醒的時候，唯一不同的是，中央佇立的是殘破的神廟。

他彷彿走了很久，每走幾步便聽見踏碎骨頭的聲音，彷彿每一次都是亡靈的哀號。風越來越強，若是常人一定寸步難行，這大概是空氣之神的怒氣，但他卻依然緩緩前進，沒有一絲困擾。

他看見了被沙染黃的神柱，那已經不是記憶中的無暇，但從聳立的姿態還是不難看出它曾經的輝煌。神柱排列在左右兩側，眼前有個被沙淹沒的臺階。

眨眼之前，誰也不在。

眨眼之後，他看見背對自己的鄂德——沙瑪什。他灰色的長髮被風拂過，飄揚的時候，一點一點地染上如太陽般耀眼的金色，勾住祂的耳朵，露出一節白皙的頸子、耳後。

鄂德果然是個適合祂的名字，因為那有「太陽」的意思，寫成文字便是上下合在一起的斧頭。

祂伸出左手，掌心朝上，象徵王權的權杖出現在掌心。

轟隆。神廟應聲崩塌。隨著神柱歪斜，沙再度被吹起，細粒讓他瞇起的眼睛，下意識地用手去擋。

再睜開眼睛的時候，他已經單膝跪在地上，沙子正溫柔地撫摸他的膝蓋和小腿。抬起頭，他看見祂轉過身，冰冷的藍色與他灰色的眼珠子對視。

「沙瑪……」他嘶啞地喊。

祂舉起了權杖。瞬間，一滴、兩滴，他攤開掌心，點點鮮紅從天而降，一點一點地落在他灰色的髮上、掌心、肌膚，從額頭流到下巴，連白色的下擺也被染紅。當髮絲上的血液凝固時，紅色變黑了，他灰色的短髮被染黑了。抬起頭，最後一滴鮮血落在他的眼睛裡、凝固，鮮紅聚集，最後化為屬於瞳孔的黑。

祂沒有任何表情，正義之神放下權杖，腦袋後面是一輪日盤，散發神聖的光芒。祂緩緩地對他：「君王吉爾伽美什，你的試煉結束了。」

「不。」他喃喃。

他再也不是少年鄂德，也不是戀人沙瑪什。

祂抬起下巴，莊嚴肅穆，神聖不可侵犯。

「我乃太陽神烏圖。」宛如宣言，「我將降下我的審判。」

祂曾經待在凡間，幫助半神的少年奪得王權，以另一種語言的太陽神之名與他成為戀人，在戰場與他的雙子姊妹一同賜予祝福。

在王朝的末日殺死他，並在他死後以旁觀者的身分與他一同經歷試煉。

最後，太陽神再度帶來祂的審判。

「鄂德！」他喊，「鄂德！」

冷酷的太陽神並沒有回應他，只是平靜地說：「你拯救了少年，並不以羔羊的死亡作為犧牲。」

烏圖的右側出現大氣之神恩利爾。

「你讓水源回歸，令精靈重回母親的懷抱，並讓森林的守護者歸於安寧。」

烏圖的左側出現水之神恩基。

「你讓天空重新綻放，讓死去的靈魂歸於塵土。」

烏圖的身後出現天神安，以及他的子嗣，光明之神格爾拉。

戰神伊南娜重新出現在他的眼前，祂已經拿下面紗，露出和太陽神烏圖幾乎一模一樣的臉。祂帶著淡淡的微笑說：「我永遠選擇勝者。」

右臂已經開始化為沙，他說：「沙瑪什——烏圖，這不是我應得的！」

審判者沒有絲毫動搖，且未有絲毫憐憫。右腿化為沙，他倒在地上，只能拚命地伸長脖子，看見太陽神緩緩踏向自己的白皙腳腕，落在地上的衣襬一陳不染。祂張開雙臂，繞過右膀與胸膛的袍子掛在左臂。

太陽神是公平與正義的守護者，祂的宣判是絕對的。

「我應該成為最痛苦的靈魂。」他大喊：「我應該成為祢腳下的螻蟻，祢將是主宰我的唯一真神，並賜予我永遠無法掙脫的懲罰！」

但是，身體變得太過輕盈，一半的臉已經化為沙，只剩左眼能夠流淚，沾濕沙子的淚水無法讓一切改變。

太陽神烏圖將權杖放到他的身側，伸出手，沒有溫度的掌心貼著他的左臉頰，一如他印象中的那樣滑嫩，正輕輕地撫摸他。

他聽見恩利爾的咋舌、恩基的嘆息，以及格爾拉的笑聲。眾神看著他，有厭惡也有仁慈，祂們僅遵試煉的劇本，各司其職。這是太陽神的領域，祂宣告的審判是絕對而且唯一，即使是天神安都不能反抗。

「晚安，吉爾伽美什。」

在意識消失之前，他聽見很遠很遠的地方傳來鐘聲。

噹噹噹、噹噹噹——噹噹噹——


	11. Chapter 11

11.

他在王位睜開了眼睛，發現自己竟然撐著腦袋就睡著了。遠方傳來鐘聲，噹噹噹、噹噹噹，噹噹噹。

他握著象徵王權的權杖，腰間配戴著一把他從不會在戰場上使用的劍。

太陽已經準備從正上方落下，宮殿裡一個人也沒有，顯得陰涼悠閒，但隱約能聽見小孩在外面玩鬧的聲音，大概是某個仕女的孩子。當時的小王子已經腦袋落地，這是不可逆的。

他能聽見聲音，但卻覺得這裡十分寂靜，因為他已經在位一百多年有餘。

繁盛與安逸在這個王朝很久了，父親們的兒子保衛國家，母親們的女兒照料家庭，傳唱史實的詩人歌頌著百年王朝的興盛。

他聽見詩人的吟唱：「此人見過深淵，足跡踏遍天涯，而我會將之灑於於於天地之間，並傳頌他所經歷過的一切。」

他拔山涉水，回來時已筋疲力盡。他將和平帶回王朝，並把所遭遇的苦難都刻在石碑上。

瞧一瞧烏魯克引以自豪的城牆，與銅一樣閃亮。瞧一瞧他建立的宮殿，它無與倫比，前無古人，後無來者。

他擁有絕世的外貌，凌駕於所有人之上，他一半是人，一半是神。他是英雄，強壯而且偉大，帶領烏魯克走向盛世。

他大膽、勇敢，而且聰明，所有人都得聽從他。

他從夢裡醒來，並且再也無法入眠。他握著權杖，坐在那金碧輝煌的王位，彷彿永垂不朽。

他是偉大的王者吉爾伽美什。

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後改編自《吉爾伽美什史詩》
> 
> 參考：https://forum.gamer.com.tw/Co.php?bsn=60154&sn=47161


End file.
